Trouble Returns
by PhantomWolfies
Summary: A year after Starfire and Robin had began dating, Raven and Beast Boy have become inseparable are now engaged. Chapter 13 is up: Starfire and Robin go on a Double date with Raven and Beast Boy at a carnival. Trouble lurks the shadows at the carnival, what will happen next?
1. Ember

**This is my First Teen Titans fanfiction, I hope you like it. It takes place a year after Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. **

* * *

Cyborg sighed as he walked along the lonely streets in Jump City. '_Man its so boring being on Patrol when nothing exciting going to happen!'_ He thought, as he looked around to make sure everything seemed fine. A while later he heard screaming then smelt fire.

"MY HOUSE! YOU LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU SET OUR HOUSE ON FIRE!" A woman's voice yelled loudly at someone.

Cyborg at once ran to the scene which was around the corner. He saw what was a white two story home caught on fire, a woman in her thirties held a young child in her arms and yelled at another girl who was standing in front of her.

"But mum I didn't mean it! Really I told you I couldn't take off my gloves but you told me to take them off because I look stupid with them on." The girl fought back snapping at her mother, wearing a pair of aqua coloured gloves.

"You DO look stupid wearing gloves... I mean what kind of child wears gloves in summer?"

"A girl with powers that she can't control!"

"That's the excuse you make every time something you burn..."

"But MUM I'm telling you the truth, I have fire powers, I can't control them if I don't have these gloves on..."

"EMBER! I'm sick of your lies and I'm sick of moving houses, get out of here I don't want to see you again!"

"M-MUM! You don't really mean that do you?"

The mother put the younger child down on the ground away from the burning home, Cyborg watched wondering if there was something he could do, he saw the fire fighters turning up and started hosing down the house.

"I mean it Ember... I can't stand having you around any more, your embarrassing, your a disgrace.. I don't care what happens to you, just get out of my sight I don't want to see you again!" The mother yelled at Ember, who at once looked rather up set.

'_Poor girl... She does seem have issues with her powers...But if she were a Titan we could help her control them! I just hope she won't end up like Terra..._' Cyborg thought, watching as the mother shoved Ember to the ground roughly.

"I'm telling you right now GET LOST KID! SCRAM! GO ELSE WHERE! Go find someone who actually cares about your stupid imaginary powers..." The mother yelled even louder, enough for the whole city to hear.

"Fine, but I'm telling you one thing mother, I won't ever do anything for you again! I'll try and find a way to control my powers, but I won't find a way to forgive you. I thought mothers were meant to help their child but you seem to favour Amy more then me... Good riddance mother, I hate you!" Ember blasted back, then at once ran off, not watching where she was going she bumped into Cyborg then quickly apologized to him.

* * *

"Aw man... I'm sorry about what happened back there. I'm on patrol and couldn't help over hearing about the whole thing." Cyborg began, as he gently rubbed the back of his head while looking at Ember.

"Stupid powers! If I never had them none of this would've happened...I was born with these powers and I can't control them..." Ember said, looking away, sounding annoyed about having them.

"What kind of powers do you have?" Cyborg asked, looking at the red head girl in interest.

"Fire and earth...When I take my gloves off, my hands burn everything I touch, so that's why I have to wear them...My mum however thought I'd make that up just to wear them. She and I never got on because of my powers..." Ember responded smiling looking at Cyborg. "Wait your Cyborg aren't you?"

"Yep that's me! How about we talk about this over a pizza? I'm on Patrol at the moment, and will pay for it." Cyborg said, holding his hand out to Ember.

"Really? You'd listen to me? My mother, father and other family members never listened to me, they always thought I was making things up." Ember took his hand, taking one last look at her former home, watching as the fire fighters hosed it down, her mother shook fists at her and pulled faces.

"Of course! I'm a Titan I'd listen to anyone..." Cyborg smiled, leading her to the T-Car which was nearby. Ember trusted him and sat in the front with him.

"Woah awesome car! My mum would never let me step in hers she'd always make me walk everywhere." Ember said. "She was more afraid I'd set her car on fire!"

Cyborg listened to her background story as he drove them to the Pizza palace.

"My name is Ember Flame...I'm Sixteen years old and have Fire and Earth Powers. My mother kicked me out of the house, because I accidentally put it on fire. She never really believed me about having Fire Powers, and would think I carried a lighter with me all the time to light stuff on fire. I bought these Aqua Gloves to help me control my powers, my mother thought they were a fashion statement and told me to take them off, because I looked stupid with them on..." Ember began as they drove on. "I go to Jump City High School..."

'_Poor girl, she's been through a lot by the sound of things._' Cyborg thought, looking at her.

"I discovered my powers one winter day by just rubbing my hands together and touching the kitchen table, but was rather shocked to see it catch on fire." Ember continued on.

Cyborg listened, they were a few minutes away from the Pizza Palace. '_I wonder if Robin would accept her as a Titan, of course she'd need training... But she has no place to call home._'

"We're nearly there..." Cyborg said, wishing the Pizza Palace was further away so he could hear more about Ember's background story. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

Cyborg parked the car in a parking bay nearby, he and Ember got out and ordered the Pizza.

"You've been through a lot haven't you Ember?" Cyborg asked softly, looking at her, he ordered a couple of cool drinks for them.

"Mhm, but now I have no other place to go." Ember nodded, then looked at him sadly.

"I could take you back to my place, back at the Titans Tower...I'm sure Robin would be understanding and would let you join the team, of course you'd need to have some training." Cyborg suggested, thanking the waitress after she gave them some pizza.

"R-Really? You'd take me in?" Ember asked, excitedly hoping she doesn't mess up at her soon to be new home.

"Of course! But you'd have to prove yourself." Cyborg responded grabbing a slice of pizza. "Help yourself!" He added.

"T-Thank you Cyborg! What are the others like?" Ember grabbed a slice of pizza then bit into it.

Cyborg smiled at her as she ate her slice. He told her what the other Titans were like, personality and look wise.

"I can't wait to meet them!" Ember said after Cyborg described to her.

"There's only one Titan I haven't told you about...Its only because we couldn't really trust her after what we've been through.." Cyborg said, softly.

Ember looked at him curiously . "Really? She must've done some pretty bad things to loose your trust. Who was she?"

"Her name was Terra, she had done some terrible things...She even broke Beast Boy's heart one stage...Raven managed to heal it though it took time." Cyborg said slowly, as he shuddered. "I can't really tell you the things she's done out here but I could at the Tower if Robin's ok with it..."

"Its ok, you don't have to tell me. If she's a bad person she doesn't deserve to be a Titan or to be mentioned." Ember said giving Cyborg thumbs up.

"Should we head to your new home?" Cyborg asked, noticing the plate of Pizza was empty.

"MHM! I'm really looking forward to meeting the others!" Ember nodded, getting out of her seat.

Cyborg grinned paying the waitress for the meal, he and Ember got into the T-Car and drove back to the Tower.

* * *

**Back at the Tower...**

"Beast Boy!" Raven at once tried to sound annoyed with him.

"Aw c'mon Raven I know you're ticklish!" Beast Boy teased, then turned into a mouse. The two friends were sitting on the roof of Titans Tower, watching the sunset. "You know you look really cute when you're annoyed!"

Raven blushed then looked away.

Beast Boy climbed up Raven's back as a mouse, surprised that she didn't squish him. He crawled over her back hoping to find her ticklish spot.

"I'm telling you..That...I'm not ticklish!" Raven snapped, folding her arms.

'_I wonder if I should tell her...How I feel about her!'_ Beast Boy thought to himself, as he turned back to normal, still behind her back, he hugged her, resting his head on her right shoulder.

Raven blushed when he hugged her from behind, her. '_Beast Boy..._' She thought before noticing the T-car coming back. "Strange, I thought Cyborg was on shift most of the night!"

"Maybe Robin and Star will come back from their date? Speaking of..." Beast Boy began then trailed off as Raven interrupted him.

"Lets go!" Raven flew down to the main room, with Beast Boy following her.

'_Stupid! You had the chance and blew it!_' Beast Boy thought as he and Raven walked into the main room, where Cyborg was, with a red head girl.

"Who's she?" Raven asked looking at Ember then back at Cyborg, putting on her hood. Before Cyborg could answer he was interrupted by the voices of two other team mates.

"That was fun boyfriend, Robin! We should go there again sometime!" Starfire's happy voice sung out, near the main room.

"It was fun wasn't it Star? I'm glad you had fun too!" Robin smiled back to her, referring to the date at the carnival. "Huh who's this?" He wondered as he stared at Ember.

Ember at once introduced herself and told them all what she had told Cyborg.

"In other words a new traitor had came into the Tower." Raven mumbled folding her arms sounding rather cold towards Ember.

Ember felt rather hurt by Raven's words but tried to ignore them.

"Rae that was mean!" Beast Boy whispered softly to her.

"You know I find it hard to trust others after what Terra had done..." Raven whispered back to him, frowning at Ember.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ember asked, looking over at Cyborg feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Ember, Raven's had some issues with trusting others in the past... Due to the former team mate we had..I'm sure you'll fit in fine!" Beast Boy smiled giving her thumbs up.

"Ember, we'd like to try you out in the team, how would you like to join us for training tomorrow?" Robin asked.

"I'd love that! I have to warn you though I can't control my powers." Ember replied excitedly. "Where would I be staying for the time being?"

"You can have my old room... Since I'm going to be moving into Raven's room!" Beast Boy at once said, sounding so serious that the others looked at him.

"Fine...But don't touch any of my stuff!" Raven warned though, secretly she liked the idea of Beast Boy moving into her room with her. "Do you remember what happened last time?"

"Wait? You're letting Beast Boy live in your room? With you?!" Cyborg cried out in shock. "Does that mean you two are dating?"

Raven gave him a glare, Cyborg quickly closed his mouth and said nothing more. Robin and Starfire stared at Raven for a moment in surprise.

"Great! That's got things settled, Star, Beast Boy and I can start organizing Beast Boy and Raven's rooms while Cyborg can show Ember around the tower." Robin began, getting ready to leave the main room.

"I'll organize my room so BB can have some of his things in it." Raven responded. '_I'd rather him be in mine then the traitor's!'_ she thought, referring to Terra shivering at the thought of having to go to Terra's room each time to see Beast Boy.

"Wait.. Rae do you really mean it?" Beast Boy asked, with his emerald eyes shining at her.

Hiding a blush Raven nodded. "Just don't touch my stuff." She added.

* * *

Soon Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy busied themselves organizing Raven and Beast Boy's room, Raven moved furniture wondering if she was doing the right thing. '_ I can trust him not to touch my stuff. Besides, this could be my chance to tell Beast Boy that I love him._' she thought, as she moved some furniture about with her powers.

"Boyfriend Robin, what will happen if another Titan other then our new friend Ember comes along?" Starfire asked as she carried Beast Boy's wardrobe to Raven's room.

Robin thought for a moment. "That's actually a good question Star.." he responded.

It took at least half an hour to move Beast Boy's stuff into Raven's room, Beast Boy at once went to make his bed when Starfire and Robin left to meet up with Ember and Cyborg in the main room to talk about Ember's future bedroom design.

Raven sat on her bed, watching as Beast Boy made his bed.

"Are you sure its alright for me to live in your room?" Beast Boy asked, looking at her still surprised that she let him live in her room.

Raven nodded. "Actually, I'm going to lo..." She began, before the alarm started going off.

"TITANS! TROUBLE!" Robin's voice called out in the speakers.

Beast Boy and Raven made their way to the main room.

"Who's the bad guy?" Ember asked curiously, looking up at Cyborg.

"Its Megumi, I've never even heard of her until now, apparently she's broken into a bank and started turning customers into ice while a ghost kid steals money from the safe! The Ghost Kid appears to be her side kick so be careful they might be strong opponents. " Robin explained. "Titans go!" He added after getting the location he ran out of the room, Starfire flew after him ready to defeat the new bad guys.

Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg followed after, Ember looked at the others for a moment.

"Didn't you hear him? Lets go Ember!" Cyborg smiled, at once she nodded and ran with him.

* * *

**WHat is Megumi's plans at the bank? And who is this ghost kid? Will Ember be a great help with the Titans or will she mess things up? Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
**


	2. A new Villain

**A New Villain has shown herself to the Titans, claiming she is Slade's wife. What is she after? What does she want? Who is this Ghost Boy is he real or he a mistake in the reports.  
**

* * *

Ember sat in the T-Car with Cyborg, who drove them to the bank while the others went separately. She couldn't fly like Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy could.

"Cyborg... How are we going to defeat a ghost boy? They sound rather impossible." She asked curiously, thinking that the Titan's powers would go straight through the ghost boy.

"I honestly have no idea, I think our main focus would be Megumi, who ever she is...She sounds like she'd be more trouble then the Ghost Kid could be. We'll find out when we get there." Cyborg replied after a while of thinking.

About half an hour later after stopping at several traffic lights, Cyborg and Ember arrived at the bank.

* * *

When all the Titans got there, they were surprised to see about six Soldiers made out of Ice standing at the bank's entrance. The Ice Soldiers had a strange marking on their fore-heads which looked familiar to Robin. "No!" Robin gasped softly to himself. "It can't be!" He looked over at all of the Soldiers who each held a staff in their hands and the same 'S' marking on their fore-heads. The Soldiers had blocked the entrance of the bank so nobody could go in or out.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, wondering what he had worked out, she stood next to him ready to fight them.

"Titan's get ready!" Robin demanded, he had a bad feeling about the soldiers.

"AH! I see you've met my lovely minions!" A female's voice came from the roof of the bank. "They're no ordinary men.. They are robots and impossible to defeat! My husband helped design them aren't they charming? Their powers are unique too." The woman put her hands on her hips, looking down at the Titans from the roof in interest.

Robin looked up on the roof of the bank, watching as a female with icy blue hair wearing dark clothing, walk towards the edge of the roof.

"Wait...Slade's your husband?!" Robin exclaimed clenching his fists, getting ready to fight her.

"Well figured out Robin... And since I've heard so much of you, I've wanted to test you out my-self with my minions!" The woman said, signalling to her Ice Soldiers to get ready.

"I'm still surprised Slade's actually married! Who'd want to marry him!" Robin snapped looking disgusted, poking his tongue out at the thought of it.

"I married him, he's helped me with a lot of good deeds and so I've decided to help him with a lot... Starting with destroying you lot!" The woman cried out, clapping her hands twice.

At once all six of the Soldiers on the ground raced towards the Titans and started throwing Ice-Bolts at them, using their Staff.

"TITANS GO!" Robin commanded, as one of the Solders shot out some Ice Bolts at him. Robin dodged and threw a few Electric Disks at the Soldier, hoping to slice him in half, the Soldier dodged and continued throwing Ice-Bolts at Robin, who dodged the attacks.

Two of the Soldiers started attacking Starfire, who fought back firing Star-bolts at them for a while, once she stopped throwing them, she gasped to see that the Soldiers were still in good condition.

"Robin! They are not damaged when I throw my Star-bolts at them!" Starfire called out to him, watching as he fought with one, looking a bit worried.

"HIT them with all you got Star!" Robin commanded, busy fighting trying to defend himself.

Starfire continued showering the Soldiers with her Star-Bolts, she used her Eye-Beams on them too, hoping it would weaken them at least, the Soldiers fought her back attacking her with Ice Beams which came from their staff.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, watching around him, he then noticed three of his team mates were missing, he hoped that the mysterious woman wouldn't notice that too.

Robin watched as Cyborg fought three of the Soldiers, who ended up on top of him, Cyborg shook the Soldiers off and blasted them with his Sonic Boom. The Soldiers tumbled down to the ground like rag dolls, thinking the fight was over Cyborg grinned. "Booyah! Huh?" Cyborg then gave a loud exclamation when one of the Soldiers climbed on his back and started messing around with his system.

"Yo! Get outta my system!" Cyborg yelled out, trying his hardest to shake the Soldier off his back. "Can't ya hear me?" He then dropped onto his back to shake the Soldier off, he sighed in relief when he got up seeing the Soldier laying on the ground. He then aimed his Sonic Boom at the Soldier and blasted him several times, smoke filled the air for a moment and when it cleared the Soldier still stayed at the same spot, with out a scratch or dent on it. "GNH! How is this even possible?" He asked himself. "Who is this girl?"

"Who am I? I'm Megumi, Slade's wife and your worst night mare, while you were busy fighting my lovely Soldiers. I managed to summon enough of my power to destroy you!" Megumi said, holding a giant ball of ice in her hands which was about the same size of a Three Story Building.

"NO!" Robin gasped when he saw the giant ball of ice, grabbing a few of his Smoke Bombs ready to leave the fight for the sake of his friends. He was about to give in with the fight when he saw three of his missing team Mates on the roof behind Megumi. He grinned and put the Smoke Bombs back into his utility belt.

* * *

Raven and Ember had just finished defrosting at least twelve customers of the bank and had placed them in the recovery position they then called for an ambulance and police, while Beast Boy turned into a dog to try and track down the ghost boy. He had no luck picking up the ghost boy's scent but managed to pick up Megumi's scent instead considering he already knew where she was, he then turned back to his normal self then looked back at the girls, feeling disappointed.

"I can't find the ghost kid's scent... Its almost like he wasn't even here! Maybe we missed him or something..." Beast Boy told them shrugging his shoulders.

"Then what happens now?" Ember asked, she suddenly looked outside through the a window of the bank and gasped, seeing Cyborg being attacked by three soldiers.

"We should pay Megumi a visit... I have a plan, follow me." Raven responded, putting on her hood. The three Titans left the bank and went to the roof, Raven helped Ember up since she couldn't fly.

Beast Boy gasped watching Megumi bringing a large ball of ice over her head, ready to throw it at the other Titans.

"NOW Beast Boy!" Raven exclaimed, pointing to Megumi.

Beast Boy turned into a Rhino and raced towards Megumi, head butting her off the building, Raven raced towards the end of the building watching as Starfire, carried Cyborg and Robin to the roof to safety.

The Ball of Ice immediately vanished when Megumi hit the ground hard. Her Soldiers stopped fighting and raced to her side, to check if she was ok.

Ember jumped down from the roof landing on her feet, Raven watched the new Titan as she took her gloves off and shoved them into her pockets. Ember then pressed her hands against the ground hard, she focused on her powers to bring six Totem Poles made out of Earth underneath Megumi. Ember pushed harder onto the ground and cried out, she watched as six large Totem Poles shot out from the ground at high speed underneath Megumi and her soldiers, sending the group into the sky. A star twinkled once in the sky then vanished.

The Titans watched their newest member in amazement. Raven was impressed with Ember sending Megumi into the sky but she didn't show it.

"Wow that was so cool! How did you do that?" Cyborg asked, joining Ember's side once again.

"Terra used to have Earth Powers too.." Starfire smiled, flying down by Ember's side. "It looks like we have a new friend with Earth powers."

"Did she? What was she like?" Ember asked, thinking Terra was an amazing hero.

"Terra-ble..." Raven said, folding her arms making a face expression.

Beast Boy gave a chuckle at Raven's response. "Nice one Rae!" He held his hand to hi-five her but she rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

"I was only speaking the truth. You know I can't stand her after what she did." Raven mumbled.

"Great job Ember, with some more training you'd make a good addition to the team!" Robin smiled and handed her a new communicator.

"Really? You mean it?" Ember cried out with excitement, accepting the communicator after putting her gloves back on. "Thank you so much! I'll do my best as a Teen Titan."

Cyborg smiled looking at her. "We'll be looking forward to see what you can do with your powers!" He winked.

Ember put the communicator into her pocket. "Isn't this great Raven?" She smiled looking at the goth Titan.

"I can hardly control my excitement..." Raven replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

* * *

The Titans made their way back to the Tower, talking about Megumi, wondering who she was and what she wanted. They wondered what happened to the ghost boy.

"I couldn't find him anywhere when we went into the bank." Beast Boy said, putting his hand under his chin as if he was in a deep thought.

"Could he have been a mistake by the computer?" Starfire asked.

"We also scanned the bank to see if anything has been stolen, a large amount of money has but I presume that's what Megumi took." Ember said, sitting down on the couch in the main room.

"Or the Ghost boy... When I heard the reports they said he was taking money out of the safe..." Robin added, joining Ember on the couch, along with Starfire beside him.

"I couldn't sense him anywhere." Raven said, sitting down on the ground. "Either we missed him or he was just a glitch in the system...It's hard to tell at the moment."

"My night vision scanners couldn't pick him up either." Cyborg joined in, with a frown wondering if this ghost boy even existed.

* * *

**Mean while...  
**"Excellent work Megumi...Even though the Titans defeated you, you managed to find a new apprentice for us.. That's if we can get this girl to join us... We'll have to watch Ember to see what she's like and how her powers work. "

"Do you really think she'd make a good apprentice? I never expected her to have powers like that..She seems weak at the moment though..." Megumi sighed, rubbing a few bruises.

"True she does appear weak.. so did Terra but look how she came out, though Terra sacrificed her life to stop me."

"But that didn't work since you're invincible Slade."

"That I am...We'll have to keep a closer eye out on Ember and hope she doesn't have the power to sacrifice herself. You and I have tried many times unsuccessfully to restore Terra's life soon after she petrified herself. I wonder if we should try again on a stormy night." Slade said after a while.

"Why do you like Terra so much dearest?" Megumi asked, looking at her husband, she smiled and sat with him on the ground.

"I just find her useful.. She gave me the list of the Titan's weakness, I'm sure Ember would if we can lure her over to our side..." Slade replied. "You could say Terra's kind of like a daughter to me..."

"Apparently Ember has Fire Powers too... According to these CCTV videos from the bank. She was helping the goth girl defrost the customers that I have frozen. The powers seem unique for her, I have never seen someone with Fire and Earth powers. I'm looking forward to see her future battles." Megumi said, watching the TV screen.

* * *

**Back at Titans Tower...  
**

Robin had been telling Ember all about Terra, figuring she should know about her. Ember listened in interest, she didn't know what to think of until Raven entered the room.

"And when Terra went out with Beast Boy..." Robin began, he then saw Raven entering the room, her eyes glowed red with anger at the mention of Terra.

"Hi Raven!" Robin quickly tried changing topic.

"We're just talking about Terra..." Ember began, looking at the goth nervously.

Raven's eyes glowed a darker red, at the mention of the blonde, a light bulb burst in the background.

"Raven?" Beast Boy's voice called for her. Raven calmed down and left the room.

"What was that about?" Ember asked.

"Terra and Raven never really got along.. For some reason she and I couldn't fully trust her like the others did...Beast Boy was closest to her." Robin explained.

"Terra was fun to do the painting of the nails with." Starfire joined in, holding some food in her hands, she had just been cooking. "I wish she were back."

"If Terra does come back...I doubt Raven would ever forgive her." Robin pointed out. "Especially now Raven's close friends with Beast Boy."

* * *

**Back with Slade...  
**

"I have worked out how we're going to capture Ember... But first we'll have to watch her for a bit Megumi. Watch her powers grow then she can join us." Slade smirked.

"I've always wanted another daughter!" Megumi smiled, referring Terra as her daughter, when she was not. "Perhaps Ember will love being with us.. More then she would with the Titans..."

* * *

**How will Slade capture Ember?  
**

**How will Ember settle as a Titan? Will Raven finally become friends with the red head Titan? **

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Kitten Returns!**

..


	3. Beast Boy's Date with Destiny Part 1

**Beast Boy's Date with Destiny part 1:  
**

**Kitten's back this time she wants Beast Boy... **

* * *

"Has anyone seen Beast Boy?" Raven asked as she entered the Main Room, she watched as Ember and Cyborg played Monkey Combat 4, she looked at the other side of the main room seeing Robin and Starfire sitting together on the couch with their arms around each other.

"No, I haven't seen him all morning!" Robin replied.

"Perhaps he's gone to put flowers on Terra's statue?" Starfire suggested, she and Robin would visit Terra's statue and give it fresh roses every day, Starfire would often dress Terra up depending on the weather.

"Who is Terra?" Ember asked, looking over at Starfire putting down her controller, Cyborg managed to defeat her in the game because of the distraction.

"Booyah! I win! UHUH!" Cyborg exclaimed jumping up from the couch doing a victory dance.

"Hey no fair! Rematch?"

"Alright your on!" Cyborg grinned sitting back down on the couch with Ember.

"Terra is a friend of ours..." Starfire began, with her voice sounding soft and sad. Robin hugged her close to him, he knew she missed Terra.

Raven grit her teeth at the mention of Terra. "She is _NOT_ a friend of mine and never will be!" she snapped then walked out the room to look for Beast Boy again. "Where are you B?" She whispered to herself. She decided to head back to her room, on the way there she noticed a trail of red rose Petals on the floor.

Raven followed them out of curiosity, expecting them to lead to Starfire's room. '_Wait... This trail's heading to my room!_' She thought. She stopped once she came to her bedroom door, where the trail of rose Petals ended. She opened her door and looked over to her bed, she blushed seeing Beast Boy as a tiger laying on her bed, with a bouquet of roses next to him.

"Beast Boy?" Raven said quietly, watching as he turned back into his normal self.

Beast Boy smiled and walked over to Raven, standing in front of her. "Rae... There's something I really want to tell you!" he began, as he looked at her, smiling still.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Raven...I really, really love you, I've always have and always will love you. You are every thing to me Raven." Beast Boy blurted out, blushing as he looked at her half expecting her to reject his feelings.

"Beast Boy, I l..." Raven began, before she could say anything more the alarm went off.

"Titans, Trouble! Killer Moth is back!" Robin's voice echoed in the speakers, Raven and Beast Boy headed out to the main room.

* * *

**Mean while...**

"DADDY! DAAADDDYYYYY!" A high pitched female screamed out in distress for her father from her room.

Her father was working in the basement on another project. "Gnh! What is it now Kitten?" He mumbled to himself getting out of the basement and heading upstairs to his daughter's room. He entered her room and saw Kitten laying on her bed, crying.

"Daddy! My stupid ex boyfriend FANG broke up with me AGAIN! Can you believe it? I asked him if he liked another girl and he just said he did and he broke up with me AGAIN for her!" Kitten cried out in distress, punching her pillow. "He promised me to take me to the Carnival tonight and now he is taking some other girl down there instead! WAAAAHAHAHA!" Tears came from Kitten's eyes as she buried her head in her pillow, crying.

"There, there Kitten... You can always go to the Carnival on your own if you want to!" Killer Moth said as he sat on her bed to comfort her.

"I don't want to go on my own _Daddy_. I want to go with someone else, someone who's funny, popular and handsome... I want to drive him wild with jealousy again!" Kitten blurted out, punching her pillow pretending it was Fang.

"Then who do you want? You've been with Robin and that didn't go well..." Killer Moth started patting Kitten's back, trying to calm her down.

"That stupid spoiled alien brat stole my Robbie Poo from me! I would love to go with him again if it weren't for her... Hmm... I want...That green guy... What was his name? Boy Beast, no wait Beast Boy!" Kitten said, then smiled after a bit.

"Beast Boy was it? Alright I'll try and organize something for you..." Killer Moth got up and smiled to his daughter. "Now you just calm down and get ready for the best night of your life Kitten... I'm sure this Beast Boy won't mess up like Robin did..."

"Thank you daddy, who is to know, he might end up being my husband!" Kitten smiled sweetly to her father, giving him a hug. "I'll go change while you contact the Titans!"

* * *

**Back at Titans** **Tower**.

Robin was about to ask Starfire where she'd like to go on their next date, when the TV screen changed he looked up at the screen and glared at Killer Moth.

"HMPH!" Starfire scoffed, folding her arms looking away from Killer Moth.

"Aw man just as we were about to finish the game!" Cyborg cried out in annoyance, slamming the control down on the couch.

"Hello Titans, I'm sure you remember me..." Killer Moth began, as the Titans looked up at him on their TV screen.

"What do you want?" Robin asked, clenching his fists, Starfire flew up to the screen and glared at Killer Moth.

Silence filled the air until Kitten appeared on the screen.

"Hiya Robbie Pooh!" Kitten said, waving at Robin blowing kisses over to him.

"Gnh! What ever... I'm NOT going on a date with you... Besides I'm with Starfire now." Robin snapped at her, grinding his teeth together. He couldn't stand Kitten.

"Silly Robbie Pooh! You haven't changed a bit have you? I don't want you this time...I want Beast Boy!" Kitten said.

'_Raven's so going to be furious once she finds out Kitten wants Beast Boy!'_ Cyborg thought, folding his arms.

"We'll get him!" Robin mumbled to her.

A few minutes later Raven and Beast Boy entered the main room seeing Kitten on the screen.

"What does she want now?" Raven frowned, sounding annoyed she folded her arms and glared at the screen looking at Kitten, Raven's eyes changed colour to red with rage and jealousy.

Kitten smiled sweetly. "I want Beast Boy to take me out on a date tonight..."

"AS IF! I would never do that!" Beast Boy glared at Kitten. "I don't even like you that way Kitten!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Raven hissed, a light bulb burst in the background.

Ember jumped into Cyborg's arms in alarm, with Raven's reaction.

"Alright fine..I"ll have the whole city destroyed..." Kitten held a remote similar to the one she had when Robin took her to the Prom.

The thought of the City being destroyed made Beast Boy shiver. He loved Jump City but hated Kitten.

"I'd rather a city destroyed then Kitten going out on a date with Beast Boy!" Raven mumbled to herself, calming down a bit after thinking of a plan.

"NO! Fine I'll go with you.." Beast Boy gave in, wishing there was some-way out of this. "But wait.. Weren't you with Fang?"

"I was until he went with another girl! GNH!" Kitten hissed. "Don't say you'll go with me ASK me out!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Raven said, she punched a table nearby, breaking it in half.

Starfire jumped into Robin's arms when Raven broke the table. Robin stared at Raven for a moment then looked back at the screen.

"Kitten...Uhm...Will...agh you...um...go...out...with...me...on...a... date?" Beast Boy asked, pretending to sound happy about asking her out.

Robin had dealt with Kitten before, he began talking to Starfire quietly in the corner wondering what they should do for Beast Boy.

"Oh Beast Boy darling! I'd love to go on a date with you! I thought you'd never ask me, who is to know we might end up getting married!" Kitten exclaimed clapping her hands together with her eyes shining.

"Your going to wish you haven't!" Raven hissed at Kitten. "I doubt Beast Boy even likes you that much!" She snapped and pushed the nearby lamp down onto the ground, breaking it.

"What's with the Sour Grape?" Kitten asked looking at Raven. "Oh wait is the Sour Grape jealous that I'm going out with Beast Boy now?"

"Hey! Quit calling her that! Now what happens?" Beast Boy asked wanting to get this over and done with.

"Now you will meet me at the Carnival at 6pm tonight! DON'T be late...OR the city will get destroyed..." Kitten responded. "I love you Beast Boy~!" She said then turned off the screen.

"Tell me that didn't just happen..." Beast Boy complained. "I don't even like Kitten!"

"It did happen, and for that I'm going to give Kitten a night she will never forget..." Raven said then stormed off, breaking another object with her powers.

"Who is this Kitten and what is she like?" Ember asked, she has never heard of Kitten before, she jumped out of Cyborg's arm sighing in relief when Raven left the room.

"She's a manipulate glimpork not worthy of our time HMPH!" Starfire said folding her arms.

"She's the daughter of Killer Moth who has the power to destroy the City by releasing his Giant Moths, we've defeated them before but now he's back." Robin explained. "I was forced to take Kitten to her Junior Prom which I hated. Star stood by my side the whole time."

"I'll give you some tips with her Beast Boy." Robin grinned. "Also a Tuxedo I had worn to the Prom, it might fit you."

"Thank you Robin.." Beast Boy said, he felt miserable about the whole affair though. '_Just as things go well between Raven and I then Kitten has to show up and ruin everything!_'

Robin told Beast Boy nearly everything he knew about Kitten. "Just remember to give her a bad time...If she threatens to blow up the city try and change the subject or take the controller off her."

"Heh it would most likely be me being the one having a bad time..." Beast Boy mumbled. "Thanks for the advice Robin I'll try and do the best...Lets see there's only two hours until I have to meet her...Where'd Raven go?"

"I saw her storming out of the room..." Ember answered. "Saying something about giving Kitten a night she would never forget, on the way she broke a couple more objects!"

"Daw does that mean you two are finally together?" Cyborg teased looking at Beast Boy who looked more miserable.

"Well...I told her how I feel about her just a while ago before she could reply the alarm went of." Beast Boy replied, with a sigh. "I"ll go and get ready wish me luck for tonight."

* * *

**Back with Killer** **Moth...**

Killer Moth had another plan for the Titans. "Hehe this aught to send them on a wild goose chase..I'll tell Robin I have six Detonators hidden in the City and if Beast Boy doesn't do exactly as Kitten says, she will press the button to blow them up... Even though there aren't any Detonators. " He chuckled to himself. "Killer Moth your a genius!" He added.

Killer Moth Contacted the Titans once again, around five O' Clock, giving the Titans time to get ready. "Robin...I have hidden Six Detonators in the City...If Beast Boy refuses to do what Kitten says to him she will destroy the whole City..."

"GNH! You what?" Robin exclaimed in annoyance. He knew what he had to do while Beast Boy went out with Kitten.

Killer Moth chuckled and looked at Robin. "Have fun finding them... That's if you can!" He said then turned off the screen.

Fortunately for Robin three of his friends were in the Main Room still. He quickly told them about the whole situation.

"So now we have to find the Detonators? What are they?" Ember asked, she had never heard of the word until now.

"They're explosives...Kitten or Killer Moth have a control they can blow up the City when they wish to in other words...We have to find and stop the Detonators before its too late.." Robin explained. "Lets go!" He added leaving the room ready to search for the Detonators.

* * *

**Back at Titans Tower...**

"Nice Tuxedo..." Raven commented, looking at Beast Boy, wishing it was her going on the date not Kitten.

"Thanks...Robin lent it to me. He's told me all about Kitten so I'm more prepared now. I wish it were just you and I instead though." Beast Boy said with a sigh. "Well wish me luck... I better get there early or Kitten will have a hissy fit if I'm late." He then went to walk out of their room.

"Wait..."Raven began she stopped in front of him, then pressed her lips against his once. "For luck..." She whispered softly to him. She had plans to follow Beast Boy and give Kitten a hard time.

"Raven..." Beast Boy smiled, blushing.

"When this is all over I'll tell you what I was going to say earlier before the alarm went of." Raven gave him a weak smile.

"I'll be looking forward for it Rae... I"ll see you later then." He smiled to her then left. '_I can't believe she kissed me...Wait does that mean we're together or was she being nice? GAH! If we're together this means I'm cheating on her! I would never do that with Raven though...'_

Beast Boy turned into a Hawk and flew off to the Carnival. '_I'll be glad when tonight's over...I haven't even had the chance to hear what Raven was going to say._ _I really love her.._.' His thoughts were mostly about him and Raven, he saw the Carnival Gates then landed behind the bushes seeing people lining up to get in. He turned back into his usual self, wearing a Tuxedo with a rose on it. '_Really can't wait to get this over with._' he thought hoping Kitten won't show up._  
_

He was half an hour early, and waited by himself for Kitten. He stood near the gates watching as people entered the Carnival.

"Beast Boy!" Raven called out to him, she was lurking in the shadows.

"Raven? Where are you?" Beast Boy asked, smiling now he knew she was with him. Raven came out from the shadows wearing a long sleeved black dress, with her cape still on.

"Rae..." He smiled with his eyes shining.

"Just don't look out for me when your with Kitten...I'm here to make sure she'll have the time of her life..." Raven winked to him. Beast Boy got what she meant and nodded. "Here she comes..." Raven added then went back into the shadows.

Beast Boy sighed watching as a pink Limo-zine pulled up outside the Carnival's gates...The Back door opened and Kitten appeared wearing a pink long sleeved sparkly dress. She wore matching pink high heals to go with the dress.

"Yoo hooo! Beast Boy! My lovely date!" Kitten cried out, she attempted to get out of the car in a hurry and tripped over doing so.

Raven chuckled as she watched Kitten help her self up.

"You were meant to help me up!" Kitten hissed, glaring at Beast Boy. "How do you like my dress?"

"Its hideous... I mean really pink's not really my Col...AAAH!" Beast Boy began, Kitten slapped his face.

"Your meant to say 'PINK suits you Kitten'" Kitten hissed at Beast Boy, grinding her teeth together as she stood near a bin.

Raven spotting a bin next to Kitten. '_Time to take out the trash!_' she thought, referring Kitten as trash. '_This will teach you to slap my Beast Boy_!' Raven then used her powers to lift the bin up and tipped it up side down, letting all the rubbish out onto Kitten she then left the trash can on Kitten's head.

"GAH! ATGH! EWw!" Kitten exclaimed in disgust, throwing the trash can on her. "You did this didn't you?"

"So what if I did? You look much better that way!" Beast Boy groaned as Kitten kicked him in the shin, leaving a bruise. "Now hold my arm!"

Raven watched Kitten and Beast Boy walk arm in arm through the gates, she followed them soon after and smirked watching Kitten eying a Side Show.

Kitten squealed in delight seeing a cute teddy bear on the shelf. "WIN THIS FOR ME!" She demanded quietly looking at Beast Boy.

"Sorry I'm terrible at aiming so I can't..OW! Why do you keep doing that?" Beast Boy frowned trying to get out of having to win the plush toy for her, Kitten stomped hard on his foot. "DO AS I SAY!" She yelled at him, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You like Teddies right? Well they like you!" Raven watched Beast Boy walk away for a moment and at that time she used her powers to make all the plushies fall on Kitten from the Side Show's Shelves.

A man who ran the side show just returned from his break spotting Kitten underneath a bunch of plushies. Beast Boy took his chance and talked to the woman who ran the Merry-Go Round, he pointed to Kitten watching as she was forced to put the plushies back on the shelf.

Kitten had just finished picking up the plushies that fallen down, she then noticed Beast Boy wasn't with her. "BEAST BOY! YOU HAVE BETTER NOT HAVE LEFT ME!" She yelled out, loud enough for every one to hear.

Beast Boy at once appeared by Kitten's side. "What makes you think I'd leave you Kitten? I've got a surprise for you, come on!" He smiled holding his hand out to her.

"Hm? For me?" Kitten asked gently taking his hand. Beast Boy lead her to the Merry-Go Round.

"After you, my lady!" He nodded to her, hinting for her to get on the ride first. '_I hope this works..._' He thought.

Kitten chose a Horse and clung onto the pole. She looked over to where Beast Boy was. "Are you joining?" She asked.

"I will in a minute! Give me a sec I have something in my shoe!" Beast Boy replied, pretending to fiddle with his shoe.

Kitten shrugged, the ride began. At first the Merry-Go round went slow paced, then it started to pick up speed and at last it went to the maximum speed. Kitten screamed in fear, her hair flew behind her.

Raven used her powers to shake Kitten off the horse. The woman who ran the Merry- Go round had just left the ride to talk to someone.

Kitten clung onto the horse tightly. "BEEEAAASSST BBBOOOYYY SAAAVEEE MEE!" She cried out.

Beast Boy at once left the ride to join Raven in the shadows. He smiled gently and put his hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven used her powers to make the horse come off the Merry-Go Round, with Kitten on it. Once Kitten was off the horse, Raven put the horse back on the Merry-Go Round and made it look like Kitten fell off instead.

Kitten screamed as she landed roughly onto the grass. "BEEAST BOY!" She yelled out. In pain the blonde got up, she noticed her horse was back on the ride.

Kitten left the ride with a furious look on her face. "BEAAAST BOY! GET HERE NOW OR I'LL DESTROY THE CITY!" She threatened.

"You'd better go! I'll have some more fun with Kitten..." Raven whispered softly to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy nodded then ran back to Kitten's side. "Dude, what happened to you?" He asked.

"What happened? The horse came off the Merry-Go Round and threw me off! Look at these scratches!" Kitten snapped, showing him the scratch marks on her arms and legs. "AND Don't call me 'dude' Call me sweetie!" Kitten added.

"Are you sure you haven't gotten into a fight with a tiger?" Beast Boy asked with a sweat drop, Kitten pushed him roughly to the ground.

* * *

**Mean while with the other Titans...**

Robin grabbed his communicator after a while of looking for a Detonator. "Any luck finding the detonator?"He asked Ember who picked up her communicator.

"Cy and I aren't having any luck at the moment. How about you and Star? I'm starting to think this guy sent us on a wild Goose Chase..." Ember replied.

Cyborg joined Ember's side with a frown. "I'm going to have to agree with Em...There's no clue or anything at this part of the City...We've been hunting for an hour!"

Robin was about to tell them that they didn't find anything when Starfire suddenly gave an exclamation. "Robin! I have found something!" She gasped, going near an object on the ground.

"Never mind...I'll call you guys back in a minute." Robin said then turned the communicator off.

"Don't you even think about touching that! It's mine..." A familiar male's voice warned from behind the couple.

Robin turned around and gasped seeing who it was. Starfire at once jumped in front of Robin to protect him.

* * *

**Who is this man? And what is he after? **

**How will Beast Boy's date with Destiny turn out? Will Kitten manage to win his heart completely or will she have a nasty shock. What will Raven do while following Beast Boy and Kitten around the carnival?  
**


	4. Beast Boy's Date with Destiny Part 2

**Beast Boy's Date with Destiny Part 2.**

* * *

"Fang?! But I thought you were in jail..." Robin gasped, going near the small object meaning to grab it from the ground.

"I was but got bored..Leave that box alone!" Fang warned, as he walked closer to Robin. "It's mine!"

"What's in side it?" Robin questioned, determined to find out why its so important to Fang.

The box looked like it had been dropped on the ground.

"Its for me to know and you to never find out..." Fang snapped prepared to fight for the box.

Robin nodded to Starfire to tell her to pick it up. Starfire picked the small box up and held it in her hand. It was a small blue box, the kind you'd only buy at the jewelry store.

"Give it to me!" Fang demanded, walking over to Starfire, meaning to snatch the box from her.

"I will not return it to you unless you tell...Eep!" Starfire began before Fang spat out venom at her, paralyzing her instantly.

"STARFIRE!" Robin cried out. "Your going to pay for this Fang!" He hissed, rushing to Starfire's side.

"Heh! That should keep you out of my way!" Fang smirked, he then snatched the box from Starfire's hand and ran off with a satisfied smile on his face.

Robin held Starfire up so she wouldn't fall over. It reminded him of the time that he got paralyzed by Fang's venom. He watched Fang running away with the small box.

"GNH!" Robin muttered, wishing he could go after Fang to get him back for paralyzing Starfire. "Lets take you back to the Tower.."

"But..." Starfire said, before she could say anything else Robin picked her up in his arms. "Your more important then Fang is Star...I'll let the others know what happened once we get back home."

* * *

**Back with Beast Boy and Kitten...  
**

"Ooh this looks like fun! Lets go on this ride!"Kitten exclaimed, grabbing Beast Boy's arm and dragging him into the Bumper Cars. Fortunately not many people were lined up so it was easy for them to get on the ride.

Raven smirked, seeing that Kitten wanted to go into the Bumper Car Ride. She watched as Kitten got into a pink bumper car. Beast Boy had chosen a blue car.

When Kitten started the car she began driving it straight forward meaning to bump into another car. Raven used her powers to make Kitten's car go backwards instead of straight forward.

"Stupid car! Go forward not backwards!" Kitten yelled at her car, slamming her fist onto the dash board. Kitten tried to make her car reverse. Raven used her powers again, this time making the car go straight ahead. She made the car bump into the edge of the ride, making Kitten jump.

Beast Boy drove towards Kitten, who at once tried driving away only finding the car wouldn't go. "EEIK!" She cried out as Beast Boy drove his car into her car. Kitten's car slid across the other side of the Bumper Car ride, where the unused cars were parked.

"EIK!" Kitten screamed, then jumped out of her car. "Stupid car doesn't work properly. Give me your car." She hissed at Beast Boy, clenching her fists.

Beast Boy got out of his car. "Maybe its just the driver?" He glanced at Kitten then back at the pink bumper car.

"I'm not the problem! It's the car! I tried making it drive straight and the stupid thing went in reverse...I tried reversing the car and it went straight!" Kitten spat on the ground in disgust and folded her arms.

Beast Boy shrugged. "As I said...It must be the driver! Mine works fine!" He then walked away from the cars.

Once Beast Boy was out the way from where the cars were, Raven used her powers again to move the pink car towards Kitten, knocking her over. Raven then left the pink car alone where it was.

"GNH!" Kitten fell over when she felt something push her down, she turned around scream when she saw it was the pink car that had knocked her over. "See? The pink car knocked me over! There's nothing wrong with me, its the car!" She snapped at Beast Boy. "Now help me up!"

Beast Boy gave a sigh then helped Kitten up. "Come on lets go on a different ride." He said, putting his hand out to Kitten.

Kitten looked at Beast Boy scornfully as she folded her arms. "What ride should we go on then?" She ignored him when he put his hand out to her.

"How about the um...Roller Coaster?" Beast Boy asked after a while of thinking.

"Are you crazy? I hate Roller Coasters..."

"The Haunted House?"

"No thanks! Too many bats!"

"Hmm The Ghost Train?"

"Hmph! Ghosts don't exist stupid!" Kitten hissed at Beast Boy.

Raven had once again began lurking in the shadows, watching Kitten and Beast Boy's every move quietly.

"Well I give up! Your turn to pick!" Beast Boy complained.

"Me? Your the one who's meant to be picking the rides for us to go on!" Kitten snapped, walking past the food courts. She stopped to smell the delicious food, her stomach began to rumble loudly.

"Let's have something to eat first.." Kitten changed the topic and raced over to the hot dog store.

A teenaged boy served Kitten. "How may I help you?" He asked, adding a boring tone to his voice.

"Uh yeah I'd like two hot dogs and a coke." Kitten demanded, slamming her hands down on the counter. "And make with the haste, I'm starving here!"

Beast Boy stared at her and rolled his eyes. '_So glad she's not my real girlfriend! She doesn't even have any manners! Then again that's normal for a bad guy I guess!_' He thought.

The teenaged boy handed Kitten her hot dogs and her coke. "That would be five dollars thanks!"

"WHAT? I don't have that kind of money, that's a rip off!" Kitten snarled at the teenager, who looked back at Kitten with a sweat drop.

"I'll pay for it!" Beast Boy dug into his pockets, meaning to hand the boy the cash.

Kitten had stuffed a hot dog in her mouth while holding her coke under her right arm, she held the other hot dog in her right hand.

When Beast Boy found the money he went to hand it over to the boy behind the hot dog stand, Kitten made a grab for his five dollar note with her left hand and was about to shove it in her dress pocket.

Raven watched, she used her powers to grab the five dollar note from Kitten and gave it to the teenaged boy.

"Seriously Kitten are you that desperate for money?" Beast Boy said, disgusted with her.

Kitten scoffed her hot dogs down and guzzled the coke then gave a loud burp. Normally Beast Boy would've laughed at anyone doing a burp but he didn't this time.

"Now what should we do?" Kitten asked, sounding bored. She sat down near Beast Boy and twiddled with her fingers.

Beast Boy was about to answer, but was interrupted by his communicator ringing. He answered it and walked away a bit from Kitten so she didn't hear what was going on.

"Beast Boy? How are things going with Kitten?" Robin asked.

"To be honest...Terrible!"

"I've got some bad news... Star and I bumped into Fang a few minutes ago and Fang paralyzed her...I'm back at the Tower with Star right now. Be on a look out for him!"

"GNH! He did what to Star?" Beast Boy cried out worriedly. "Didn't he paralyze you last time? Is she going to be ok?"

"He paralyzed me last time but this time he paralyzed Star. She's alright at the moment, I gave her the cure a few minutes ago now she's just resting...You can end things with Kitten when ever you want to Beast Boy. It turns out the detonators aren't real. I'm going to send this message to Cy and Ember, Robin out!"

Beast Boy gave a sigh with relief learning that Starfire was going to be fine.

"Beastie Bear?" Kitten purred looking over at the green teen. "What should we do now?" She repeated herself, she ran her fingers through her hair and smiled while looking at him.

"Why don't we go to the Side Show Alley and see what good prizes they have there?" Beast Boy suggested, he was planning to end the date very soon.

Kitten gave him a weak smile. "Sure! Sounds fun, can you win me something?"

"Uh I'll try!" Beast Boy walked beside her, trying to work out how to end the date. He didn't want to copy Robin's way of ending it. Raven walked past them, wearing her hood over her head, fortunately Kitten didn't notice her.

"Beastie Bear...Can you win me that Kitten ?" Kitten asked, putting her arms around him as they walked over to a Side Show. For the top prize it had a giant Tortoiseshell Kitten Plushie.

Beast Boy nodded. "Alright Kitten..." He walked over to the Side Show that had the Tortoiseshell Kitten Plushie as a prize. He talked to a young woman who was behind the counter of the Side Show for a moment. Kitten joined his side.

"What do I have to do?" Kitten asked.

"You see these bottles? You have to knock them over with a ball...If you knock all six over you win the Kitten as a prize." The woman explained.

Beast Boy sensed that Raven was nearby, watching them. He smiled in relief for a moment then looked at Kitten who held a ball in her left hand.

"Alright..That's easy as pie!" Kitten chirped. "HEEEYAAAH!" Kitten threw the ball but missed, the ball hit the wall behind the counter which had a shelf full of prizes on it.

When Raven watched Kitten's ball 'miss' the bottles, she used her powers to make all the prizes on the shelf at the Side Show fall down on top of Kitten.

Kitten gave an angry exclamation. "Listen lady...Your side show is rigged!" She hissed at the woman who laughed at Kitten who got buried under the prizes.

The woman stopped laughing for a moment then frowned at Kitten. Kitten looked at the woman in disgust.

"Now pick up all of my prizes and hand them back over to the counter..." The woman demanded.

"Do it your-self, old woman!" Kitten replied rudely, getting up she looked over at Beast Boy who knew what he had to do.

"Uh Kitten?" Beast Boy looked at her awkwardly. "We're through...I'm ending this date here and now..." He then left the blonde alone to find Raven. He couldn't stand Kitten any longer.

"Old woman did you say?!" The woman behind the counter got out from the Side Show and was now in front of Kitten's face. "Now listen to me young lady! Clean up this mess or get outta here!"

Between being dumped or being told to clean up after herself, Kitten couldn't decide which one was worse. "MAKE ME!" Kitten snapped back at her. She was ready to flee.

The woman was about to grab Kitten by her shoulder, in order to make Kitten clean up the prizes that had fallen on the ground. She gasped when she heard someone calling out '_A man eating spider!_'

"EEEIK! A MAN EATING SPIDER!" A young woman cried out in fear, pointing at Fang as he entered the Carnival, holding the box in his hand tightly.

"EVERYONE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"HE WILL EAT YOU IF YOU GO NEAR HIM!"

Fang rolled his eyes as he barged his way through the crowd, not caring for the people that were in it. He pushed the ones down that stood in his way. He was only after one person.

People began screaming and running around, trying to gather their loved ones and their prizes that they had won from the Side Shows, many left the Carnival.

Beast Boy finally found Raven, who was watching people running and screaming trying to get away from Fang. "Rae?" He whispered softly to her, putting his hand on her right shoulder.

Raven turned around and smiled for the first time that night. "Beast Boy..." She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. He smiled and returned the hug.

"We still need to talk...Let's go to the Ferris Wheel, nobody's there on the ride!"

Beast Boy smiled and held his hand out to Raven, she put her hand in his.

"I'm so glad tonight's over...Well the so called date with Kitten anyway." Beast Boy began, as they made their way to the Ferris Wheel. A lot of people have left the Carnival because they feared Fang.

The two Teen Titans arrived at the Ferris Wheel, Beast Boy let Raven onto the first carriage then he got on after her.

* * *

**Back with Kitten and Fang...**

"FANG!?" Kitten exclaimed waving her hands over to him, as she watched the half man half spider coming towards her, ignoring the people screaming.

The woman that had been with Kitten, disappeared into the shadows once she saw the sight of Fang. The woman was obviously terrified of spiders.

"Kitten! I've came back for you baby! I'm really sorry for saying I liked that girl, I was only talking sarcasm.." Fang sat with Kitten for a moment and looked at all the prizes that were in front of her.

"Oh Fangy pooh! I forgive you. I'm sorry for dating a Teen Titan. I only did that to get back at you..I missed you so much Fang!" Kitten hugged him tight, with her eyes shining.

A smile crept over Fang's face. "Did you win all those prizes?" He asked, pointing to the pile of stuffed plushies and toys on the ground.

"Yes! I did, aren't I great?" Kitten lied to him, smiling happy to see him once more.

Fang believed her. "Oh Kitten you really are wonderful...And look what I have for you..." He smiled and gave her a small box.

"Kitten...I'm tired of us fighting, and I want us to stay as a couple for eternity...Will you marry me?" Fang asked, while she opened the box. Kitten gasped spotting a engagement ring inside.

"Oh Fangy Pooh! Of course I will marry you! MWAA!" Kitten exclaimed, hugging him again, she then pressed her lips against his.

Fang and Kitten smiled at one another as Kitten slipped the ring onto her finger. They then left the Carnival.

* * *

**Back at the Ferris Wheel...**

Awkward silence filled the air as Beast Boy dug around for something in his pockets, Raven looked at the night time sky watching as the stars twinkled. Their Ferris Wheel carriage was now on top of the ride.

"Beast Boy...About earlier...Did you really mean what you said to me? That you love me?" Raven asked, after trying to find the right words to say to him.

Silence rose once again as Beast Boy tried finding the right words, he held something round and tiny in his right hand. He nodded and smiled. "I meant it Raven I love you so much...You're everything to me."

"B...I love you too...I know I'm not great with this romance, but I'm sure I can learn from you" Raven smiled to him.

"Rae...I got you something earlier today." Beast Boy took her right hand and put small something in it.

Raven watched him remove his hand for a moment and saw a golden ring with a sapphire stone on it. "Beast Boy...Its beautiful..." She whispered quietly, blushing as she looked at the ring, smiling she put it on her left hand's ring finger. "T-Thank you..."

"But you're more beautiful Rae!" Beast Boy said, relieved that she liked the ring. He smiled as he gently brushed her hood back, he then gently pressed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Raven returned the kiss, deepening it as she threw her arms around him, enjoying the moment.

The kiss was broken when the two Titans heard Fireworks bursting into the sky. Raven rested her head on Beast Boy's shoulder, putting her arm around his waist.

"So this mean's we're together right?" Beast Boy asked, excitedly as he looked at her. "As a couple?"

"Yes." Raven replied, as she snuggled up to him on the Ferris wheel, watching the Fireworks display.

"This is so great Rae! I'm going to take you on the best dates you've ever been on!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he put his arm around her shoulder, watching the fireworks with her.

"I'm glad you like the ring...As soon as I saw it at the jewelery store I wanted to get it, since it reminded me of you..The guy who worked there told me it was a girlfriend ring..."

"Beast Boy..." Raven pulled him into a hug. "Do they have boyfriend rings? I'll definitely get you one."

"They have all sorts of rings Rae. From friendship, to girlfriend/boyfriend rings, engagement and wedding rings.." Before he could say anymore, Raven pressed her lips against his. Beast Boy returned the kiss, enjoying the moment.

"You know...You're a good kisser Rae..." Beast Boy smiled after she had broken the kiss.

"I have a good teacher..." Raven winked to him. "Should we go home now?"

The two Titans flew back to the Tower.

* * *

**Mean while, somewhere in a cave near Jump City...**

"Add a little bit of this and some of that..." Slade's voice trailed off as he mixed several ingredients together in a bottle to make a powerful potion.

"Slade? What are you doing?" Megumi asked, appearing behind him, peeping over his shoulder to see a bottle with colourful liquid in it sitting on a desk.  
Slade ignored her, he grabbed a book that was on the desk in front of him. Megumi read the words on the book and gasped.

"Are you seriously trying to revive Terra?"

Ignoring her again, Slade read through the ingredients, to see if he had everything. "Hmm looks like everything's in order...You'll find out later Megumi, I'll test this potion tomorrow morning to see if it will bring her back."

"What if it doesn't work?" Megumi questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

"If it doesn't, I'll try other ways to bring her back..." Slade replied, closing the book and putting it away. He put a lid on the bottle that had the special potion. He carried the potion in his hand.

"Why do you want her back anyway, what if she doesn't agree with you and wants to be a Titan again?"

Slade ignored his wife's questions and walked away, into the shadows with the potion in his hand.

"Are you even listening to me?" Megumi yelled out at him.

"Does it look like I am?" Slade hissed back. He threw a smoke bomb then vanished once the smoke had cleared out.

* * *

**Back with Raven and Beast Boy...**

"Ah home sweet home!" Beast Boy sung out, as he sat on his bed, watching Raven getting into her bed.

Raven smiled as she rest her head on her pillow. She lay on her left side, looking over at Beast Boy who just got into his bed, and pulled his blanket over him.

"Good night Beast Boy!"

"Good Night Rae, I love you!" Beast Boy replied, as he put his head on his pillow.

"I love you too B..." Raven put her right hand on her pillow, she used her powers to pull the blanket over her.

Beast Boy looked at her, an idea came to his mind, he turned into a green puppy then jumped from his bed to her bed.

"What are you..." Raven began, before she could continue, Beast Boy playfully licked both of her cheeks in his puppy form.

Raven giggled. "You're too cute!" She whispered softly to him, she gently pulled him closer to her. Beast Boy turned back to his normal self, smiling.

Raven put her right arm around Beast Boy as he lay next to her.

"So where do you want to go on our first date Rae?" Beast Boy asked, putting one arm around her.

Raven thought for a moment. "How about that new cafe...Then maybe the arcade or something?" She rest her head on his chest.

"Alright! Sounds great to me Rae!" Beast Boy chirped. "We can go there tomorrow if you're up to it!"

"It's a date!" Raven replied.

Soon the two fell asleep, Raven had her arm across Beast Boy's chest, she rest her head on his shoulder. Beast Boy had his arm around her waist.

* * *

**What is Slade's plan? And will he successfully restore Terra's life?**

**How will the other Titans react to Raven and Beast Boy's new relationship?**

**If Terra does come back as a Titan, how will she and Raven get along? Will there be fights or will they be friends? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Terra-ble (Terra) Returns!

**Chapter Five: Terra-ble Returns!**

**(Terra Returns!)**

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Most of the Titans were in the kitchen either eating breakfast or making it. Ember was watching Starfire making some strange breakfast, something she had never seen before.

"Would you like to try some, friend Ember?" Starfire asked, as she mixed it together in a bowl.

Robin and Cyborg stared at each other then at Ember, they have tried Starfire's food before.

"I'd love to thank you Starfire, it looks delicious what is it called?" Ember smiled.

Starfire clapped her hands together once, smiling back she told her what it was.

"I'm surprised Beast Boy and Raven aren't here yet!" Cyborg said, stretching his arms out as he watched Ember and Starfire talking.

"Mmm this is delicious Stafire!" Ember said, taking a mouthful of her famous alien food. "This is the best food I've ever tried!" She chirped.

Robin and Cyborg stared at Ember with a sweat drop.

"Are we going to do some training today Robin?" Ember asked, after a while.

"We will this after-noon. We usually do training as a team."

"So what exactly do we do in training?" Ember wondered, she had never done training before with her powers.

Robin explained it to her. "We'll show you how to use the obstacle course. We'll be using the one outside."

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire told Ember what they did for training and how they managed to defeat the Obstacle course.

"It sounds easy enough to do!" Ember said, though she was nervous all the same. "But I hope I can control my powers...Or at least become a bit stronger with them!"

"Good morning guys!" Beast Boy's voice chirped as he and Raven appeared in the kitchen. He stood behind Raven and put his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. Raven gave him a smile and placed her hands into his.

The other Titans looked at them in surprise.

"Are you two dating now?" Robin asked, after a while.

"Yes. We're going out for the day too..." Raven replied, smiling.

"That's simply glorious news!" Starfire exclaimed, flying over to the couple. She smiled and gave them a group hug.

"Really? Well it's about time! Congratulations!" Cyborg smiled giving them thumbs up.

"Thank you!" Raven said, putting her left hand up to brush her hood down. Starfire noticed the ring at once and commented on it.

"Ooh what a glorious ring Raven! Tell me, are you engaged with Beast Boy?" She asked, thinking it was an engagement ring, being on the left hand ring finger.

Raven blushed. She was about to answer before Beast Boy took the words from her mouth.

"Actually Star, its a girlfriend ring. I gave it to Rae last night.." Beast Boy quickly explained.

Starfire looked at Robin in confusion. "Why do I not have a 'Girlfriend' Ring? Am I not your girlfriend Robin?" She asked, looking at Raven's ring then her 'ring-less' fingers.

Robin looked at her with a sweat drop and glanced at Beast Boy, half annoyed with him. "Does this answer your question?" Robin smiled then pressed his lips against Starfire's. Starfire returned the kiss and hugged him. "Mhm!"

"Beast Boy, are you ready to play Mega Monkey Four with me?" Cyborg looked at him with a grin, raising an eye brow ready to defeat him in the game.

"Sorry Cy, but I have a date with Raven!" Beast Boy quickly replied with a smile. "We are going to leave shortly. We'll probably be back sometime tonight or this afternoon."

"Aw man... Alright you two lovers have fun!" Cyborg grinned, he looked over at Raven who was talking to Starfire for a while.

"Well.. I'm going to go now Star..." Raven said after giving her a quick hug, she joined Beast Boy's side once more.

"Enjoy your date friends!" Starfire chirped, watching them leaving. Once they left Starfire turned her attention to Ember. "Might you wish to hang out with me at the Mall of Shopping today?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure! Sounds like it could be fun! I haven't been to the mall for a while and I want to buy a few new sets of clothes." Ember replied.

Robin and Cyborg watched as Ember and Starfire left the room, talking excitedly about the mall and what they were going to do.

"Well...I guess that leaves us...What should we do Rob?" Cyborg asked as he sat down on the couch, looking bored.

"Hm...We could plan a party for tonight. It would be a Celebration party for Raven and Beast Boy. You guys did one for Star and I when we got together last year, in Tokyo." Robin answered after a while of thinking. "It could be fun, this time we can invite the other Titans to join!"

"And this would be a great way for Ember to meet the other Titans, since she hasn't met them yet!" Cyborg finished his sentence. "What are we waiting for, lets organize the party!"

* * *

**Mean while somewhere in Jump City...**

Slade had disguised himself as an old man, as he walked along the streets, hoping to avoid bumping in the Titans. On Slade's back was a backpack, full of items that he needed for his experiment, to see if the potion would work to restore Terra's life.

He looked ahead of him and saw Beast Boy and Raven, walking together hand in hand, walking towards him. Slade quickly looked across the road and sighed in relief to see no cars were coming, he quickly ran across the road to avoid the two Titans who didn't seem to notice him.

Slade gave another sigh in relief once he made it safely onto the other side, he looked over at the Titans who had just entered a Mysterious Cafe. '_I'm relieved they didn't see me...My disguise must be working perfectly well then._' he thought as he made his way to where Terra's Petrified statue was. It took him at least an hour to get there.

"Hm...She's still petrified..No matter after I've finished mixing this potion she'll be back to normal...And under my control once more. She'd be perfect for my plan to break up the Teen Titans." Slade muttered to himself then smirked. He put his backpack down on the ground and looked at Terra. '_I wonder what I should do first...Blow the Mind Controlling Dust onto her or do that after sprinkling the Potion Of Life onto her...'_ He wondered quietly to himself.

'_She's only useful for breaking the Titans up, once she does that I'm going to let her go free...She can do what ever she wishes to afterwards...The best part of my plan is that the Titans wouldn't even know Terra is under my mind control! Hehehe! Alright here goes nothing..' _Slade looked around to ensure that none of the Titans were watching, he gave a small smile then gently sprinkled the Potion of Life onto the petrified former Titan/Apprentice. He then blew a handful of Mind Controlling Dust onto her. After all of that he picked up his backpack and left the scene.

'_I'll know if my plan is working...First of all she'd appear all nice to the Titans, yet when one of the Titans are on their own she'd nail them down on their weaknesses and start a fight with them! Well I'll make her do the talking...This should be perfect if none of the Teen Titans figure it out.__I can't wait to see how it all unfolds._' Slade went back to his secret lair.

* * *

**Back at Titans Tower...**

"Ah its good to be back home! Thank you for helping me choose my new clothes Starfire! I had a hard time deciding which ones I liked the best." Ember's voice filled the air. "I wonder what Robin and Cyborg had been doing while we were out!"

"It was fun to help you, friend Ember! I shall go and see boyfriend Robin while you sort out your clothing and other items that you have bought." Starfire said, then flew off to find Robin.

Ember nodded then went off to her room, which was formally Beast Boy's. She still had a lot of things to get for her room such as a wardrobe and a set of drawers. For now she kept her clothes in a suitcase that Starfire had lent her.

Ember often wondered what her family were doing, she did miss them slightly but enjoyed being a Titan. '_My mother probably thinks its better with out me!_' She thought as she folded her clothes to put in the suit case. '_I'm much happier here being a Titan, I love living with my new friends... Although Raven probably doesn't consider me as a friend yet, I still consider her as one.._'

* * *

"Woah! Hey Star! Welcome back, where's Ember?" Robin exclaimed, after receiving a bear hug from Starfire.

"She is in her room for a moment. She will be back shortly. Tell me what have you and friend Cyborg been doing while we were out?" Starfire said, still hugging Robin.

"We have been planning a party...For Raven and Beast Boy. After all we had a party for when you and I started dating." Robin replied, with a smile. He put his arms around Starfire.

"Ooh a party? Will it be here?"

"It will be here..Cyborg's contacting the other Titans to see if they're able to join! Oh hey Ember! Welcome back!" Robin then told Ember about the party.

"Have we got everything needed for the party?" Ember asked after Robin had told her.

"Yes, we just need to set everything up!" Robin said after a while of thinking.

Before Ember could say anything more the alarm went off. "_**Intruder alert, intruder alert**_!"

* * *

**Back at Terra's statue...  
**

Terra's body began to glow a bright yellow, her petrified body started to glow more. "GNH...Heeeegnh Ygnhh! YAH! I'm freee! Huh? Where is everybody?" Terra's voice cried out.

"Beast Boy? Where are you?" Terra wondered about, happy to be free once more. "We can go on that date if you want to now, I'm not under Slade's grip anymore!" She looked around for a moment then sighed after seeing that she was alone.

"Nobody appears to be here! But where would they.. They might be back at the Tower..." Terra muttered to herself. "I could do with some food and a nice long bathe!"

Terra made her way back at the Tower, still wearing the same out fit she used to wear. '_Ah home sweet home! I'm glad this effect wore of within a day!_'

Terra entered the Tower and the alarm went of, making her jump.

"**_Intruder Alert...Intruder Alert! Intruder_** _**Alert!**_" The alarm repeated the words several times.

* * *

Robin, Starfire, Ember and Cyborg had just arrived at the entrance of the Tower, to see who the intruder was.

"No way!" Robin gasped in shock and surprise. "Terra? Is that really you?"

"Yes! I'm the one who turned her back on Slade." Terra smiled. "And the one who sacrificed her life for a day to save the world! I'm glad the effect wore off within a day!"

Starfire flew up to Terra and hugged her tight. "Friend Terra! I have missed you so much! You haven't been gone for a day though..." Starfire said softly, then looked over at Robin.

"We'll explain later but I presume you'd be hungry right? Cy, go get something for Terra to eat." Robin gave her a smile.

"Thank you Robin! Say where's Beast Boy? I expected him to welcome me back with a hug or something..." Terra wondered, noticing the green teen wasn't there.

Robin looked at Starfire awkwardly then back at Terra. "Well...You see..." He began, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you mean that Beast Boy has passed away?" Terra asked, with tears filling her eyes, adding a hurt tone to her voice.

"No... He's still alive that's for sure, he's just um busy!" Robin began. He wondered how he'd explain to Terra that Beast Boy was now dating Raven.

"Boyfriend Robin, why don't we go to the Kitchen with Terra instead of talking in the entrance!" Starfire suggested changing the topic.

"Wait..You two are together now?" Terra blinked, staring at the Titans in confusion.

"Yeah...We've been dating for a year now.." Robin replied, holding his hand out to Starfire who accepted it.

"Where's Raven?" Terra wondered loudly, noticing that she wasn't there either. She didn't care about Raven but was curious to know where she was.

"She's on a mission!" Starfire quickly replied, covering up for her best friend. She knew how much Raven hated Terra.

"So who's this new red head girl?" Terra asked looking over at Ember who had been with them the whole time.

"I'm Ember, I recently joined the Titans... So you must be Terra! Its nice to meet you!" Ember greeted putting her hand out to shake Terra's. Terra looked at her and shook her hand once, then let go.

"So which Titan are you dating?" Terra suddenly asked Ember. She simply had to know where Beast Boy was and tried to bring up the subject.

The four friends made it to the kitchen, Cyborg had cooked up a very big meal for Terra thinking the girl would be starving.

"Hey Terra! I hope you're hungry cause I just cooked you a big meal! Enough to feed Titans East even!" Cyborg smiled and pointed to the plate.

"I'm starved! Thanks Cyborg!" Terra rushed over to the table and sat down on a chair, she started eating her meal hungrily. Cyborg had given her a drink of soda to go with the meal.

* * *

**Raven and Beast Boy's date:  
**

The two Titans had just finished their morning tea or breakfast at the Cafe and paid for the meal, then left the Cafe.

"So where do you want to go now?" Beast Boy asked smiling as he looked at Raven.

"To the Jewelery store to get your ring..." Raven replied, then stole a quick kiss from his lips.

"Rae!" Beast Boy whispered her name softly, as he put his arm around her waist.

"Then after we could go to the Arcade that you guys would normally go to while Starfire and I were out shopping at the mall." Raven suggested, putting her arm around his waist.

"And I can teach you to play the video games! I know of one that might be your type!" Beast Boy began. "After the arcade did you want to go to the movies then perhaps a restaurant for lunch? And maybe for the rest of the afternoon we can go someplace where we can be alone!"

"Mhm! I'm actually enjoying today B...It's the first time I've ever been out on a date and I'm already enjoying it." Raven smiled to him.

Beast Boy's eyes shone when she said that. "Well I can ensure you that we'll be going on plenty more dates Rae!" He exclaimed.

"And I'll be enjoying those ones too!" Raven winked to him, then rest her head on his shoulder. "So where's this Jewelery Store that you went to yesterday?"

* * *

**Back at the Tower:**

"So let me get this straight...I've been petrified for over a year?" Terra stared at the other Titans in surprise, after they have explained everything to her.

"Mhm...We have tried everything to restore you to normal, even Raven had helped although she did not wish to. Beast Boy had missed you terribly for the first few weeks..." Starfire began.

'_She's going to find out sooner or later about Beast Boy and Raven so we might as well tell her now!_' Robin thought.

"Raven had helped Beast Boy through the first few weeks when you got petrified...I'm not sure when they formed 'the bond' but they are inseparable.. I'm most certain it was either when Beast Boy risked his life to save Raven when Adonis tried hurting her, or when Beast Boy comforted her when she found out this guy she liked called Malchior was a traitor. Either way its good to see them the way they are now!" Cyborg explained. "And now they have become a couple, making their bond unbreakable. They are rather protective over each other."

Terra stared at Cyborg when he said that Raven and Beast Boy were a couple. "But Beast Boy loved me..." She said, feeling rather hurt.

Awkward silence filled the air. Tears began to fill Terra's eyes.

"I'm sorry Terra but he's with Raven now...And as Cy said earlier they are inseparable and its almost impossible to see them apart. I don't know how Raven will react when she hears that you're back..." Robin said, feeling rather awkward talking to Terra about Beast Boy and Raven.

Starfire watched as tears raced down Terra's face, she flew over to the blonde Titan and hugged her. "Cheer up friend Terra...I understand how you feel..."

Silence filled the air as Terra began crying over hearing about Beast Boy dating Raven. "I thought he'd stay single...For me...I mean I thought we had something..." She mumbled, trying to fight back her tears.

"Hey Terra! On the bright side there's other Titans that are still available for love...Lets see there's Cyborg, Speedy, Aqualad..." Ember began, trying to brighten up the subject.

"Actually...I already have a girl on my mind, but I haven't asked her out on a date yet." Cyborg said. "But as Ember said there's a lot of guys still out there! I'm sure you will find the right one!"

"But I wanted Beast Boy, he was the only one that could cheer me up when I was feeling down. He believed in me! He was my everything." Terra looked at the other Titans who began to feel rather guilty.

Starfire changed the subject. "Might you wish to join the party tonight? It will be here and all the other Titans will be invited, it will be a wonderful way to meet the new members Terra, Robin and Cyborg have been busy organizing it."

Terra dried away her tears and looked at Starfire with a weak smile. She was still feeling miserable. "Sure I'll join." She replied.

* * *

**How will Beast Boy react knowing that Terra has returned?  
What will Terra do when she sees Beast Boy with Raven?  
What will Ember's powers be like when it comes to training?  
Will the party be a success or will there be a bit of trouble? **

**Find out the next chapter!**


	6. Beast Boy and Raven's Date:

**Chapter 6: The Date and Training with the Titans.  
**

* * *

**Cafe Jump City!**

"I'm definitely going to spoil you today Rae!" Beast Boy chirped as he and Raven left the Tower.

"How so?" Raven asked smiling, watching as he turned into a Hawk.

"_You'll see Rae! First up, the Cafe then the Jewelery store as you wanted...I have a few more plans up my sleeve for our date!" _Beast Boy told her, while flying towards the City, beside her.

"What other plans?" Raven asked, curious on where he was planning to take her.

"_We'll see a couple of movies and go to that new restaurant that you wanted to see...Then maybe later we can go for a walk along the beach and watch the sunset." _Beast Boy said.

"I'll be looking forward for those then." Raven gave him a smile. A few minutes later they arrived onto the grounds of Jump City, Beast Boy turned back to his normal self. He stood behind Raven and put his arms around her waist smiling.

"Are you ready then?" He asked, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mhm! I am now." Raven said, putting her hands in his.

The two Titans headed towards the Cafe that Beast Boy had in mind. Once they arrived there Beast Boy let Raven in first then joined her, closing the door behind him.

"Good morning Beast Boy!" A girl from behind the counter exclaimed, waving her hand over to him excitedly. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She wore black trousers and a white shirt with the Cafe's logo printed on it.

"Heh! Good Morning Sara. This is my girlfriend Raven, Raven this is Sara, she's daughter of the store's owner." Beast Boy smiled and introduced them.

"Ooh so your this lucky girl I've been hearing so much about! Beast Boy has been telling me all about you, its very nice to meet you Raven!" Sara smiled to her.

"Thank you. Its nice to meet you too...I take it your a regular here then?" Raven asked, turning her attention to Beast Boy for a moment.

"I come here when I'm on patrol sometimes." Beast Boy quickly explained with a sweat drop.

"What would you like?" Sara asked, noticing a few more customers have turned up.

"The usual for me please Sara! What about you Rae?" Beast Boy looked at Sarah then Raven.

"Herbal Tea please, and waffles.." Raven replied after a while of thinking.

"Alright, we'll serve you when they're ready!" Sara said then watched the two heading towards a table in the corner of the Cafe.

Raven and Beast Boy made their way to a table that was tucked away in the corner. There was a nice red couch like seat at the table. "After you Raven!" Beast Boy said, watching as she sat down at the end of the couch. She smiled to him as he sat next to her. Raven saw a menu on the Cafe's table and picked it up, to read it.

Beast Boy slipped his arm around her back while she read the menu. Raven put the menu back and leaned back against the couch, she rest her head against Beast Boy's shoulder. "So what is your usual meal here anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Tofu waffle and tea!" Beast Boy responded. "Herbal Tea that is...I decided to try Herbal Tea one day and its really nice. I can see why you like it." He added with a smile.

Before Raven could say anything else, Sara appeared in front of them holding a black tray in her hands, with two plates that had Waffles on and two mugs of Herbal Tea. "Thank you Sara!" Beast Boy smiled, watching as she handed them the meal.

"Your welcome, enjoy your meal!" Sara smiled back then left with the tray in her hands.

"So what is Tofu Waffle like?" Raven wondered looking at Beast Boy's waffle. It's the only Waffle she had never tried.

"Wanna try some?" Beast Boy asked, cutting a piece for her to try. He put a fork in the piece he cut and smiled. "Say Ah!"

"Ah?" Raven opened her mouth, Beast Boy put the fork with the Tofu Waffle into her mouth gently then removed the fork when she bit the Waffle off.

"Mmm!" Raven began, as she started chewing it. Beast Boy watched her with a smile, then once she swallowed the mouth full he wondered what she'd say.

"I never thought Tofu Waffle would taste so nice. Thank you B." Raven said, blushing a bit.

After a while the two finally finished their meals at the Cafe. "Should we go now?" Beast Boy asked, looking at Raven, holding his hand out to her.

"Mhm! I'm ready when you are." Raven replied, taking his hand as they got out from their seat. Beast Boy paid for the meal and wouldn't let Raven pay for it. Even though she wanted to pay for her half.

"Where is this Jewelery store?" Raven asked, after they left the Cafe.

"It's across the road, over there!" Beast Boy pointed at a building with a large Diamond Ring on the roof of the building. "That's the one I went to yesterday, when I got your ring." He explained.

* * *

**Back with the other Titans.**

"Finally! I got all that sorted out, all the other Titans are coming to the party." Robin announced, as he walked into the Main Room, he looked over at the rest of the Team, noticing Terra wasn't there.

"Where did Terra go?" He asked curiously.

"She went to have a bath." Ember replied. "She should be back shortly!"

"Good, we'll tell her afterwards then. When she comes out she can give us a hand with decorating the Main Room for the party." Robin said after a while. He looked around for Starfire and smiled seeing her sitting on the couch, reading a book of some sort.

"Will we be still doing training?" Ember asked, eager to use her powers.

"Yes, we should have enough time for training." Robin nodded, then walked over to Starfire meaning to talk to her about something.

Cyborg burst into the room with a big grin on his face. "Alright, I've organized most of the things for the Party. I've also installed the security system for Raven, which she requested a while ago. Now only she and Beast Boy can go into their room. She'd have nothing to worry about then." He announced.

"New security system?" Starfire asked, confused wondering what Cyborg meant.

"Raven requested a while ago for a security hand scanner in her room. I've began making a model of one for her, all I need to do is wait until she gets back so she can set it up the way she wants it." Cyborg explained. "All she has to do is press her hand against the scanner for a moment and it will open the door sensing it is her. It's kind of like our security system."

Terra walked into the main room, with her hair tied up in a pony-tail. She wore a pair of long navy blue jeans and a black shirt with the letter 'T' on it.

"Thanks Ember, for lending the clothes." She smiled and nodded over to the red head Titan.

"Any time Terra! Sorry I couldn't lend you a pair of shoes though!" Ember responded, pointing to the blonde's bare feet.

"That's ok! So what happens now Robin?" Terra asked looking at the leader again.

"Right now, we're going to set up this room as a surprise party for when Raven and Beast Boy get back from their first date." Robin explained, grabbing some streamers.

* * *

**Jump City Jewelery Store:**_  
_

"Here we are..Woah they really do have a lot to choose from." Raven entered the Jewelery store with Beast Boy letting go of his hand she went to explore the store to decide which ring to get him.

Beast Boy had a look at the other Jewelery, while Raven browsed around for the right ring to get. At last she found one with a lion engraved on the out side of the ring.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A store clerk asked, looking at Raven with curiosity. He looked around and saw Beast Boy browsing about in the shop.

"Um..I'd like to get this ring please." Raven pointed to the ring that she had spotted in cabinet.

The clerk hummed a tune as he got the ring out for her. "Is this for your-self?" He asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh no, its for my boyfriend!" Raven then called Beast Boy over to try the ring on.

"Woah its awesome Rae!" Beast Boy chirped, with his eyes shining.

Raven smiled. "Could I please get this ring engraved? With this written on it?" She requested, handing the clerk a piece of paper. Beast Boy looked at Raven curiously, wondering what she had written.

"Of course, anything else miss?" The clerk held the paper in his hand.

"No thank you." Raven responded.

"Alright I"ll be back in five." The Clerk announced then left the room.

Beast Boy gave Raven an innocent look wondering what she had written down.

"You'll find out when we get the ring back Beast Boy.." Raven smiled, as if she could read his mind. "Should we go to the Arcade afterwards?" She wondered.

Beast Boy nodded. "Sure! I can teach you to play some games!" He said, sounding excited.

* * *

**Back with the other Titans:**

Terra had just finished tying a streamer to the end of a balloon. "Finally the last one!" She gave a sigh of relief. "What should be done next Robin?"

"Hm Starfire had just put up the banner so all we really need is to wait for Ember and Cy to come back with the party food!" Robin replied. "Are you sure your going to be ok with the party Terra?" He looked at the blonde, knowing she still had feelings for Beast Boy.

"Uhm.. Sure I'll be fine with it! A party is a party after all!" Terra smiled, pretending to be excited about it all. Though deep inside, she longed to be with Beast Boy again as girlfriend and boyfriend. "The thing is, what will Raven say when she sees me? I know she hates me."

Robin frowned, that was one thing he never thought of. "I doubt anything would happen."

"Raven is my best friend and I am most certain she wouldn't harm you Terra, even if she does not like you." Starfire said, as she finished hanging up the banner.

"I honestly won't blame her if she did attack me..." Terra mumbled.

"You were under Slade's control and as Star said, Raven wouldn't hurt you. She probably would be shocked and surprised to see you again." Robin told her.

* * *

**The Arcade:**

"Here we are Rae!" Beast Boy announced. "The Arcade." He added with a smile on his face. He put his arm around her waist and opened the Arcade's Door. Raven put her arm around him, then gazed around watching as many people played different arcade games. "It looks like its full!" She said quietly.

Beast Boy looked around for a while and noticed a game was available. "Here's one Rae... **Attack of the Zombies** II!" He pointed out to a game.

"Attack of the Zombies II?" Raven looked at him strangely, she shrugged and had a look at it. "How do you play it?"

"How do you play it?" Someone overheard Raven ask. "Anyone would think you've never played a game before! Attack of the Zombies II is the most awesome game ever!" The person grinned.

"Right.." Raven replied sarcastically. Beast Boy sensed she wasn't interested in talking to the guy.

"Seriously! You should play it! Rae's your name right? Well Rae..." The male began.

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's Raven. Only Beast Boy can call me Rae." She frowned at the male, then sighed. '_Why did I even bother coming to the Arcade?'_ she thought to herself.

"Er Raven from the Titans right?" The male gasped then left when she nodded.

"That was weird, at least he went away." Beast Boy sighed in relief.

"Tell me about it! He was getting on my nerves." Raven mumbled.

Beast Boy smiled and turned his attention to Raven, he showed her how to play the game.

* * *

**Training with Titans (part 1):**

Robin had set up the course for training, it was out side the Tower. Cyborg stood next to him where Raven would usually sit.

"Alright who's going first?" Robin asked looking at Terra, Ember, Starfire and Cyborg.

"I'll go first! I'll show you how the Training works!" Cyborg grinned then jumped down to the start of the course.

Robin, Ember, Starfire and Terra watched Cyborg.

"Ready? 3...2...1...GO!" Robin called out.

Cyborg grinned and ran on to the course's tracks, he watched as Giant Robots appeared out of nowhere firing rocks at him, Cyborg blasted the rocks and the Robots into pieces, destroying them. "Booyah!" He exclaimed.

Cyborg gasped after feeling the ground underneath him pushing him upwards, it was a part of the training course, he then jumped down and ran towards some boulders, which had little cannons appearing in the middle of them.

Ember watched in interest as Cyborg destroyed the Cannons in one blast.

Three Robots appeared out of no where and threw themselves onto Cyborg, attempting to get at his data base. Cyborg smirked knowing this was a part of training he grabbed them by the arms and threw them to the ground, one by one watching as they broke into pieces when they landed on the ground.

Cyborg gave a sigh in relief when the robots broke, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and smiled. Training was almost over for him. A few seconds after he had wiped the sweat off his forehead, four Slade Bots appeared from the ground, and launched themselves in front of him, attacking him.

Terra gasped thinking they weren't a part of the course but Robin gave her a satisfied smile.

After a bit of a struggle with the Slade Bots Cyborg managed to defeat all four of them. He then finished the training course. "Boooyah!" He exclaimed, relieved that it was finally over.

"Wow Cy! You were amazing!" Ember exclaimed with her eyes shining.

"I'm a pro at this Em!" Cyborg grinned, he looked at the record and smiled. "So who's next?" He asked, looking at the three girls then Robin.

"I'll go next, but I am nervous all the same!" Ember smiled. "I just hope I don't mess up."

* * *

**The Movies:**

"What did you think of the Arcade?" Beast Boy asked, as he and Raven walked out of it after an hour of playing games.

"It was fun. Where to next? Its your turn to pick." Raven responded after a while of thinking.

"The Movies. Then to the restaurant and a nice walk along the beach before heading home!" Beast Boy exclaimed, holding his hand out to her. Raven smiled and held his hand once more.

"What movie are we going to see?" Raven asked, letting go of his hand so she could put her arm around his waist.

"You can decide on that one Rae!" Beast Boy replied with a smile. "When we get there that is! I'll buy the popcorn and drinks and pay for the tickets."

"I could pay for the popcorn and drinks." Raven looked at him, annoyed that he wouldn't let her pay for most of things that day. Although she did get to buy his ring which he was wearing now.

Beast Boy shook his head. "I'll buy it!" He said firmly and happily. "You just enjoy your day Rae!" He added, putting his arm around her again.

Raven gave in and nodded. "I already am enjoying our date." She winked to him with a smile.

The couple arrived at the movies, Raven had a look to see which one caught her eye. "This one sounds good." She said, pointing to a movie title.

"But you don't normally like romance films?" Beast Boy pointed out.

Raven thought for a moment. "It's got comedy and a bit of horror as well apparently." She said after a while.

"Alright I'll get the tickets, the popcorn and drinks!" Beast Boy smiled, then went to get the tickets. He paid for them and the Popcorn and drinks.

"Ready?" He asked looking at her.

"Mhm. Do you want me to hold anything?" Raven saw that he had a handful, he held the popcorn box in his arms and the drinks in his hands.

"I'm alright Rae!" Beast Boy grinned and stole a kiss from her lips.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Beast Boy chirped, he and Raven went into the movie and chose the seats at the top back rows. He put the drinks in the cup holders and the popcorn on the seat next to him.

Raven was about to sit down on the seat next to Beast Boy then noticed there was bubble gum smeared on it. She looked at the chair in disgust.  
"You can always sit on my lap!" Beast Boy said quietly. Raven shrugged and did that. He smiled and put his arms around her waist. "I love you Rae!" He whispered softly to her.

"I love you too Beast Boy..." She whispered back as she put her hands in his.

* * *

**Training with the Titans (Part 2)  
**

After changing the course set to Ember's powers and level, Robin looked at the red head who appeared to be clearly nervous. "Ember, are you ready?" he called out to her.

"I am!" Ember replied giving him thumbs up.

"Good luck Em! You can do this!" Cyborg cheered her on. Starfire clapped her hands together. Terra watched in interest wondering if she had to train next.

"Alright get ready...3...2...1...GO!" Robin cried out, pressing the button to start the course.

Flames at once jumped around the course, Ember gasped realizing that she had to dodge them. They shot up from the grounds fast, where ever she ran to. She jumped out the way and used her Earth Powers to put the flames out.

"Is she another Earth user?" Terra asked turning her attention to Robin.

"She says she has Earth and Fire Powers." Robin quickly explained watching as Ember put out the flames with mud that appeared in the ground.

"Get ready Ember, the course will become a bit harder as you go around the corner!" Cyborg warned her.

Ember felt a bit nervous when he said that. "Harder how?" She wondered quietly. She gasped in fright seeing five flame people walking up to her.

Ember thought for a moment wondering how she's meant to put them out. She then decided to use the Earth Totem Pole attack. She looked at the ground then at the flame people who were nearing her. She smiled and pushed her hands down to the ground at full speed. Five Totem Poles shot out from beneath the ground of the flame people, sending them into the sky at once.

"Alright Ember!" Cyborg cried out happily.

Starfire smiled and gave the red head thumbs up. Terra stared at her in amazement.

"The course is almost over." Robin announced.

Ember nodded, wondering what else was coming to her. Suddenly with out warning boulders appeared around her, with cannons, that appeared to be loaded. She knew what she had to do. She smiled and took her gloves off, shoving them into her trousers pocket, she then summoned a fireball in her hands. She threw the fireball at the cannons, destroying them instantly. She repeated the move until all the boulders were destroyed.

"Well done Ember! Great job!" Robin congratulated her. Ember sighed in relief once the course was over. She put her gloves back on then joined the Titans side once more.

* * *

**The Beach and Home Again:  
**

"The movies were interesting, and the meal at the restaurant was delicious ." Raven admitted, as she and Beast Boy walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand. "I really enjoyed our date today Beast Boy..." She added, blushing.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Rae, but its not over yet. We still need to go to the beach then we can go back home!" Beast Boy told her with a smile.

It was a quiet walk to the beach, the two Titans enjoyed each others company. Beast Boy chose a peaceful spot at the beach to sit back and relax. "The sun should be setting soon." He said quietly. He watched as the waves came racing onto the sand and back into the ocean again. A gentle breeze swept through the air.

Raven nodded, standing in front of him, looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Rae?"

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"I really love you. I love you more then anyone and anything in the world. You are my everything. Nothing can ever change the way I feel about you!" Beast Boy smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Beast Boy..." Raven blushed, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him close to her.

Before she could say anything Beast Boy pressed his lips against hers, gently pulling her into a kiss. Raven blushed more and returned the kiss deepening it, enjoying the moment while the sun began to set at the beach. The sound of waves and seagulls filled the air as they shared the moment.

The kiss broke when it became dark. "Should we go home now?" Raven asked.

"Sure thing Rae!" Beast Boy replied, then turned into a Hawk.

"_I'll race you home!"_ He chirped. Raven giggled and flew with him back to the tower.

* * *

**What will Terra say to Raven when she returns back to the Tower with Beast Boy?  
How will the Party turn out?  
Stay tuned for the next chapter:  
**


	7. A Terrable 'Terrible' Party and Drama

**Chapter 7: A Terra-ble (Terrible) Party  
**

**Note: From this chapter onwards, Slade has complete control over Terra once again (Even her speech!)**

**When Terra talks bold and italics _"Like_**_** this**"_ **Its Slade making her talk, not her.. **

* * *

**Some where in a Secret Lair...  
**

"Excellent..My plans are almost complete all I have to do now is turn these switches on and she's under my control, The Teen Titans will have no idea what hit them!" Slade's voice echoed sinisterly through the Lair. His wife was by his side curious on what his plans were.

"Megumi, be a dear and go cause chaos in Gotham while I test out my plans will you?" Slade requested, turning his attention to her for a moment. He knew if he told Megumi his plans she'd end up telling the other bad guys.

"Hm? Sure! I'd love to send Batman on a wild chase!" Megumi nodded then ran off into the shadows with a cackle.

Slade waited a while to ensure Megumi was gone. He smirked and turned on the switches '_Now I can completely control Terra.'_ He gave a sinister cackle and turned on the monitor, to see what the Titans were doing.

* * *

**The Party:  
**"Should we try the Main Room? We've looked everywhere for the others, except for there." Beast Boy suggested, almost giving up on finding the other Titans. They had just got back from their date and started to look for the rest of the Team.

Raven nodded, trying to think where else the other Titans would be. She and Beast Boy walked together holding hands while they looked for the Team. They made their way to the Main Room's doors and found them closed as normal. Raven opened the door then looked in the room, seeing it was dark.  
Beast Boy let go of Raven's hand and went to turn on the lights. Then he joined her side once again.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cried out appearing from their hiding spots.

"Hey guys... Did you miss me?" Terra asked, looking at Raven and Beast Boy innocently, she brushed back her blonde hair from her face and smiled.

"Hardly..Not even for a minute." Raven replied, truthfully. "It was a lot nicer with out you Terra." She added, then folded her arms glaring at the blonde Titan for a moment.

"Terra? But how?" Beast Boy gasped standing near the light switch. He looked around and saw the other Titans gathered in the room.

Terra ignored Raven and smiled to Beast Boy. "I guess the effects eventually wore off. I came back here because I really missed you Beast Boy."

"Uhm Terra...I don't know how to tell you this but I'm dating Raven now, we are inseparable. But I'm sure you and I can always be friends still right Terra? No hard feelings?" Beast Boy explained, rubbing the back of his head sounding nervous as he looked at her then back to Raven.

"No!" Terra gasped softly, referring to the fact that Beast Boy and Raven were dating. "It's a lie! It can't be true." She glanced at Beast Boy, then Raven then back to Beast Boy again. "I thought you loved me."

'_Things are going to be awkward.'_ Raven thought with a sigh_, _she couldn't bring herself to trust Terra again. For some reason Raven had a bad feeling about Terra being back.

"Sorry Terra but as I said earlier I'm dating Raven and I really love her. I always will love her." Beast Boy explained to Terra. Terra immediately glared at Raven when he said that.

Beast Boy looked at both girls and sighed, he knew things were going to be a bit difficult with Terra being back. He smiled and stood behind Raven, putting his arms around her waist. "I love you Rae-Rae!" He whispered softly to her, before stealing a kiss from her lips. Raven blushed and kissed him back. "I love you too, B." She whispered back to him.

"_**Boyfriend stealer!**" _Terra suddenly snapped at Raven, she hated seeing Beast Boy hugging Raven.

Raven glared at Terra, and was about to say something back, but Robin interrupted her.

"Woah easy you two! We don't want the party to be spoiled. Terra either apologize or keep to yourself!" Robin said, jumping in between the girls, worried that they'd fight in the room. Beast Boy kept his arms around Raven protectively, he frowned at Terra in annoyance.

"Please, what is a boyfriend stealer Robin?" Starfire asked looking over at him, curiously.

'_Surely Starfire doesn't think I'm one! She should know I'm not_.' Raven thought, glaring at Terra after hearing Starfire asking Robin what a boyfriend Stealer is.

"Uhm..." Robin sweat dropped, he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

Terra stood near Cyborg, folding her arms she scowled at Raven.

"_**Raven's your example of a Boyfriend stealer! Better be careful Starfire, she might steal Robin from you**_!" Terra smirked as she walked up to the Tamaranean. "_**Beast Boy was my boyfriend until I became petrified and when that happened Raven claimed him as**_**_ hers_!****"**

"No! Raven is my best friend and she will never do that!" Starfire gasped softly staring at Terra in surprise and shock.

Beast Boy raised his eye brow in confusion. Raven began to feel awkward, wishing Terra was still petrified. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Maybe I should leave." Raven mumbled, heading towards the door. "I'm not going to be in this party if she's here!" She scowled at Terra then walked out, clenching her fists.

"**_Yes leave, and please don't come back! It would be a lot better with out_**_** you, then I can have Beast Boy back**!_" Terra said with a smile of victory.

"Rae, wait!" Beast Boy cried out, running after her. Raven stopped for a moment and waited for Beast Boy to catch up then left the party scene with him.

"Way to go Terra!" Robin said sarcastically, folding his arms. "Nice way to ruin a party! Why can't you and Raven get along?"

Terra grinned at Robin's comment. "_**Thank you Robin!**_" She replied adding a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Cyborg have you got a safe?" Starfire suddenly asked sounding nervous for some reason. She looked at him innocently and put her hands behind her back.

"A safe? For what?" Cyborg wondered staring at the Tamaranean in confusion raising an eye brow.

"I wish to ensure that Robin won't be stolen from me..." Starfire began, still unsure on what Terra meant.

Robin stared at Starfire and frowned at Terra. "Gee thanks a lot Terra, now my girlfriend thinks Raven's going to steal me from her!" He snapped sounding more annoyed. "Star, Terra was saying that because she was jealous of Raven and Beast Boy." Robin then explained to the Tamaranean what Terra had meant by "Boyfriend Stealer."

"Oh now I understand the whole 'boyfriend stealer' situation. Where did Raven go?" Starfire said, noticing the goth Titan had been gone for a while now.

"_**She's probably sulking in her room**_!" Terra said with a smile. "**_Oh well its better with out_**_** her**!_"

"Will you give it a rest?" Ember stepped in, glaring at Terra for a moment. "Terra, this party is not about you its about Beast Boy and Raven, being a couple at last! If you don't like them being together then deal with it! I'm happy for them, I hope that one day they'll eventually marry!"

Raven had appeared into the room again, wearing her hood on her head. She overheard Ember say that and smiled to her. "Thank you, Ember."

Terra scowled at Raven. "**_Why did you come back? It was nicer with out you! Much nicer! In fact you should go out again, this time leave Beast Boy here, with me!_**"

"That's it!" Raven hissed glaring at the blonde, she couldn't stand Terra anymore. "Azerath, Metreon Zinthous!" She summoned a chair and made it fly over to Terra, hoping it would hit her, Terra ducked and laughed. The chair hit the wall and broke into pieces. Starfire jumped into Robin's arms in surprise.

Ember quickly joined Cyborg's side for a moment. "Remind me not to get on Raven's bad side!" She said quietly to him.

"_**You need to work out on your aim**_!" Terra commented. She gasped as Raven summoned another chair and aimed it at her, again it missed and smashed against the wall, breaking into pieces..

"Terra knock it off! Leave Raven alone so what if she's dating Beast Boy. There's plenty of other guys out there for you! He clearly loves her, I mean look at the ring on her finger!" Ember snapped, pushing Terra down to the ground. "I can understand why Raven hates you." She hissed then got up from the ground.

Raven stared at Ember in surprise. '_Maybe I was wrong about Ember..._' She thought.

"**_Hmph!_" **Terra scooted off to the other side of the room. "**_Let that be a warning...Next time it won't be so nice_**_** Rae-Rae**!_" She taunted, knowing that Raven hated that nickname.

"Don't call me Rae-Rae..Only Beast Boy can call me that." Raven hissed, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth.

"How was your date with Beast Boy?" Ember asked, smiling to Raven hoping to sooth the atmosphere of the party.

"It was, amazing." Raven replied with a small smile. She still felt uncomfortable knowing that Terra was back and wished that Terra would leave the room.

"Really? What was your favourite part?"

"Being alone with Beast Boy on our date with no interruptions I especially loved watching the sunset with him at the beach, and what he said to me. He'll be back in a moment he said he's got something to do." Raven answered. "Even though it was our first date, it was the best date I've ever been on!" she added.

"**_Yeah, he's packing up so he can run away from_**_ **you! I don't blame him really**!_" Terra responded, glaring at Raven. "_**I'm also guessing he said he hated you and wanted to start dating me** **again!**_"

"That's enough Terra!" Ember snapped at the blonde, she turned her attention back to Raven. "You and Beast Boy seem really close, from what I know of. I like the ring he gave you"

"Thank you, I gave him one too earlier today on our date. We are really close. He and I were the first Titans to move in together, before we started dating." Raven began, before hearing his voice floating through the room.

"Oh Rae-Rae!" Beast Boy's voice floated through the air. Raven turned around and smiled seeing the green teen standing at the entrance of the Main Room, with a large bouquet of Red Roses in his hands.

"For you, my lovely Rae-Rae!" Beast Boy smiled, walking over to Raven presenting her with the bouquet of Roses.

"Beast Boy..." Raven blushed, looking at him, she smiled and gently took the roses from him and smelt them. "They're beautiful and they smell sweet."

"They're beautiful and sweet, just like you are Rae!" Beast Boy commented, glad that she liked them.

"**_Actually, they're ugly and they smell bad! Just like_**_** Raven**!_" Terra snapped, annoyed that Beast Boy gave Raven the roses instead of her.

Robin knew he couldn't stop Terra from saying what she had been. He groaned wishing he didn't accept her back into the team. '_Why did I even accept her back? That's right, I promised Beast Boy that Terra got one last chance!' _He thought. "Why don't we get this party started then? Cy turn up the music. Titans, let's dance!" He grinned.

"I'm going to put these roses away safely in our room." Raven said softly, looking at Beast Boy then back at the roses. She carried them in her arms.

"We'll be back in a minute or so Rob!" Beast Boy called out, then left with Raven.

"So you're the new girl that Sparky's been talking about? I'm Bumble Bee!" Bumble Bee smiled walking up to Ember. "I like what you said back there to Terra."

"Sparky? Nice to meet you Bumble Bee..I'm Ember. I take it Sparky is Cy's nick name?" Ember guessed. "Thanks, I can understand why Raven doesn't like her. Is Terra always like this?"

"Yep Sparky is Cy's nickname. I'm from the Titans East. I have no idea about Terra's background history, only learned of the girl today!" Bumble Bee shrugged.

"Who are those guys? They seem nice!" Ember asked nodding over to Speedy and Aqualad who were busy talking to Robin and Starfire.

"They're a part of my team. Speed and Aqualad. I don't know where the twins ran off to." Bumble Bee explained.

Beast Boy turned up a few moments later with out Raven by his side. He looked at Terra, in disgust. "What do you have to say to yourself Terra?" He asked, frowning at the blonde.

"_**That I love you and Raven doesn't. She's not by your side and she's pretending to love** **you**!_" Terra replied, hoping Beast Boy would believe her.

"That's what you think." Beast Boy responded, then walked over to where Robin was.

Raven returned a few minutes later, wearing a purple cloak. She flew over to Beast Boy and flung her arms around him. Music was playing in the background, Terra began talking to Aqualad.

"Shall we dance Rae?" Beast Boy asked, watching the other Titans dancing. He half expected her to say no since dancing was her 'style'. He put his hand out to her eager to dance with Raven.

"Sure! It looks fun." Raven responded, taking his hand while watching the others dance.

A few hours later the party ended, Terra didn't say anymore to Raven that night much to Robin's relief. She had been busy talking to Aqualad and Speedy most of the night.

"Sorry guys, but we have to go now, its getting late and we don't have anyone covering for us back in Steel City." Bumble Bee announced. "Was nice seeing you again Sparky." She commented nodding to Cyborg.

Bumble Bee left with Aqualad, Speedy and the twins.

"I'm going to bed, G'night all Titans Tower is lock down." Cyborg announced giving a big yawn afterwards. He scanned his hand on the security system and left the room. Terra left the room with out saying a word to anyone.

"I think I'll go to bed too.. Good night everyone!" Ember yawned then left the room.

Robin, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy were the last ones up, they began cleaning up the mess.

"You know what would be fun?" Beast Boy asked looking at Robin with his eyes shining.

"What would?" Robin turned his attention to the green teen.

"The Four of us going on a double date." Beast Boy suggested with a smile. "I'm sure you and Star would enjoy it as well!"

"Robin, what is a double date?" Starfire wondered as she helped him put rubbish in the bin.

Robin thought for a moment trying to work out how to explain it to Starfire. "It's where two couples go on a date together." He replied after a bit. "Like the four of us will be doing when we organize it more." He added.

Starfire's eyes shone. "It sounds simply glorious Robin! We should join Raven and Beast Boy on one of their dates!" she exclaimed.

"We will, when they are ready for us to join them." Robin smiled looking at Starfire then back at Raven and Beast Boy.

"Where shall we go?" Starfire asked excitedly.

"We'll sort it out in the morning, right now I'm tired." Raven said, heading out of the room. "Good night all." She added, Beast Boy followed her.

Robin and Starfire left the room a few minutes later. "Good night boyfriend Robin." Starfire smiled as he walked her to her bedroom.

Robin smiled and pulled Starfire into a hug. "Good night Star, hm Star?"

Starfire returned his hug, smiling. "Yes Robin?"

"Um..Did you want us to move in together? You know, like Raven and Beast Boy have?" Robin asked.

"Eep! I'd love for us to move in together Robin, which room will we be living in? Yours or mine?" Starfire replied, hugging him tight.

"How about your room?" Robin suggested after a while of deciding.

"Mhm! When shall we move in together?" Starfire wondered, looking at him.

"When ever your ready Star!" Robin smiled, then pressed his lips against hers, pulling her into a kiss. Starfire blushed and returned the kiss, deepening it.

* * *

**Back with Slade:**

"Perfect, my plan is starting to work! Soon Terra will break up the Teen Titans and soon I shall be able to take over Jump City! Then I will let Terra be free, once all the Titans have separated. I can control Terra's speech, and her actions." Slade mumbled to himself. "If I let Megumi into this plan she'd be sure to tell the other bad guys and then the Titans will know. That woman can't keep a secret. I would've loved to have let her know though. Good thing she's in Gotham City for a while." Slade smirked then hugged himself. "I am such a genius!"

"Hm...I just thought of another idea!" Slade grinned, he then resumed to monitor the Titans, he watched them having a party, watched the Titan's every movement like a security camera would. Slade sat down on his chair and watched the Titans partying, he saw that Terra was sitting in the corner, watching Beast Boy longing for him to dance with her. "Don't worry Terra...I'm sure after Raven quits the team, Beast Boy will be yours once again!" He said, as if he were talking to her.

* * *

**The next day...**

Raven made her way to the kitchen alone, she had let Beast Boy sleep in that morning. She hummed a tune to herself on the way.

"**_If you call that humming I'd hate to hear what your singing is_**_** like**!_" Terra's voice raced through Raven's ears. Raven stared at the blonde and rolled her eyes. Terra followed Raven to the kitchen meaning to have breakfast. Raven looked around and saw that she and Terra were the only ones up at the time being.

"_**What's it like..Being a boyfriend** **stealer**?_" Terra asked, grabbing a mug from the cupboard to make a cup of tea.

"What's it like being a pest?" Raven snapped back, fed up with Terra. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"_**I will if you give me what I want! Oh wait I see he's not with you this morning, I take it he must've dumped you last** **night**!" _Terra smirked, as she put the kettle on.

Raven tried to ignore her and continued to make her Herbal Tea.

"_**Beast Boy doesn't really love you..He's only pretending**_** too****!**" Terra added, attempting to sound honest.

Raven ignored her again, she knew that wasn't true. "And pigs fly backwards!" She mumbled. "Admit it Terra, your just jealous because I'm dating him now." Raven busied herself by making her usual Herbal Tea.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy's voice exclaimed, flinging his arms around her. "I wondered where you went to when you weren't in our bed this morning!" He chirped, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Raven smiled to Beast Boy, hugging him back.

Terra stared at the two in disgust. "You two sleep together?" She asked surprised.

"So what if we do?" Raven snapped at Terra. "Its none of your business."

Beast Boy kept his arms around Raven, he loved hugging her. "Want me to make our Herbal Tea this morning?" He whispered softly in her ear. He smiled then rubbed his nose against hers. "I love you Rae-Rae!"

Raven blushed. "I love you more!" She smiled to him, forgetting that Terra was in the room.

"That's impossible cause I love you way more!" Beast Boy grinned, with a twinkle in his eye.

Raven giggled. "Your too cute B!" She turned around and hugged him close to her.

"_**Give me a** **break**!_" Terra mumbled watching the couple, she rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Then why are you watching us?" Beast Boy asked, he let go of Raven to make the Herbal Tea for the both of them.

"Good morning friends! Isn't it a glorious day?" Starfire chirped, walking in the Kitchen with her arms spread open, she flew over to Raven and hugged her, Raven returned the hug then stood near Beast Boy watching as he made Herbal Tea.

"Morning Star." Raven said, smiling to the Tamaranean. Starfire sung a song to herself as she made breakfast.

"Raven, are you and Beast Boy going to do the date with us tomorrow?" Starfire asked, as she mixed something together in a bowl.

"You bet we are!" Beast Boy jumped in, before Raven could reply. "We're looking forward to this!"

"Morning Guys!" Robin's voice called through the kitchen, as he walked in.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, flying over to him. She flung her arms around the leader, pulling him into a hug, he smiled and returned it.

Soon the four Titans began talking together excitedly, planning out the Double Date. Terra listened to them, wondering if she should come along secretly or not.

"I'm really looking forward for tomorrow." Raven said, with a smile after the four Titans have made up their mind where to go.

Ember walked into the kitchen, talking to Cyborg mostly about school. She looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Aw man I only have enough time for breakfast then I have to go!" She complained.

"Have to go where?" Raven asked looking at the red head in surprise.

"To school. It's my last year there thankfully!" Ember replied as she began to make herself some breakfast.

"Want me to take you to school?" Cyborg asked smiling.

"Really? Yes please, Thank you Cyborg!" Ember exclaimed.

"**_Mind if I come with you? I mean I don't have anything else to do_ today.**" Terra looked at Cyborg eagerly.

"Sure why not! I'll take Em to school, where do you want to go Terra?" Cyborg grinned, pouring himself a glass of Orange Juice.

"**_You'll_**_** see**!_" Terra replied, with a smirk, Raven caught a glimpse of the smirk and gasped.

'_She's planning something, but what_?' Raven thought.

* * *

**What is Terra planning?  
How will the Double Date go?****  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	8. An Engagement and Terra's plan begins!

_**Chapter 8: An Engagement and Terra's plan begins!**_  
**Thank you so much for the reviews *hugs***

**Who is watching Teen Titans Go? **

**Note: Terra is possessed/controlled by Slade from Chapter 7 onwards.**

* * *

**Terra's Plan Part 1:**

"Alright let's get into the car, which school do you go to Ember?" Cyborg asked, looking at the red head who was dressed in her uniform. The T-Car was in front of them. Cyborg opened the Driver side's door and got in, Terra sat in the back seat, while Ember sat in the front.

"Murakami High School it's my last year there and I only have this term left, thank you again for the lift Cy, I owe you one!" Ember replied, smiling as she sat in the front with him. She put her backpack on her lap, then strapped her seat belt on.

Terra sat in the back quietly plotting something, as she listened to Ember and Cyborg talking.

Once Cyborg arrived at Murakami High School, he parked his car in the car park and got out. "Want me to walk with you?" He watched Ember get out of the car and put on her backpack.

"Sure, thanks Cy. Are you coming Terra?" Ember glanced at the blonde for a moment who shook her head.

Cyborg shrugged and walked with Ember to the School Gates. "Say Ember...Um after school, did you want to go on a date with me? I mean it doesn't really have to be a date if you don't want to be one." Cyborg asked, looking at her, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I'd love to Cyborg!" Ember smiled and hugged him. Before she could say anymore, the school bell rang.

"I'll pick you up after school, Ember!" Cyborg said.

"Mhm! I can't wait!" Ember smiled then ran off to her class.

Cyborg sighed happily after she had left, he then got back to his T-Car and saw Terra sitting in the front seat, where Ember was sitting.

While Cyborg was out of the T-Car with Ember, Terra had a quick look around and noticed they left their communicators on their seats. She smirked sinisterly and grabbed them, shoving them in her backpack, an idea came across her mind as she waited patiently for Cyborg to return.

"Booyah! I've got a date!" Cyborg exclaimed getting into the T-Car. "Guess what Terra! I'm going out with Ember tonight!"

Terra looked at Cyborg with a sad face expression. "**_You might wanna cancel that_ date.**" She told him, sounding so serious.

"What? Why?! Are you jealous?" Cyborg asked teasingly, turning his attention to the blonde sitting next to him in the front.

Terra shook her head and gave him a serious face expression. "_**The Titans East want you, Bumble Bee said that crime has been chaotic since they got back from the party!**_" She told him.

Cyborg believed her and stared at her in surprise. "What? Aw man! Gnh what about Ember? I better contact her."

"_**I'll let her know for you!**_" Terra said, though she had other things on her mind on what to tell Ember.

"Really? Thanks Terra! I'll go to Titans East now, where do you want to go today?" Cyborg sighed in disappointment, he was really looking forward to his date with Ember.

"_**Uh to the mall thanks!**_" Terra replied, sitting back.

"Alright, I'll take you to the mall then head to Steel City!" Cyborg gave her a weak smile, he looked worried wondering how bad the crime was at Steel City.

* * *

**Back at Titans Tower:**

Starfire had began helping Robin move some things from his room to her room. They have decided that morning to move in together in Starfire's room. Raven noticed Starfire carrying Robin's wardrobe, with him helping her.

"Need a hand?" Raven asked, watching them in interest.

"Yes please, Thanks Raven. Star and I decided to move into her room." Robin told her with a smile on his face. "And tonight we're going on a big date." He added.

"A big date? Sounds fun." Raven commented, using her powers to help them with the wardrobe making it lighter for them to carry.

"Mhm, I've been planning it for a while actually." Robin nodded, at last the three came to Starfire's Room. Raven helped them put the wardrobe to where Robin wanted it.

"Are you going to bring your bed into Star's room?" Raven asked, walking back to Robin's room with them.

"No..We are not. We will be making Robin's room as a spare room." Starfire quickly answered with a smile on her face.

"Where is Beast Boy?" Robin asked, noticing the green teen wasn't around.

"He said he had a few things he wanted to do." Raven replied. "He wouldn't say what he was doing though."

Robin went to one end of the desk in his room while Starfire went to the other side, Raven carried the chair that was sitting there. The three took the furniture to Starfire's room once again.

"I thought you would've been with him." Robin commented, walking backwards to Starfire's room while holding one end of the desk.

Raven shook her head. "He wanted to go alone." she replied with a shrug. She helped Starfire and Robin organize their room.

"So what's this big date of yours going to be like?" Raven asked after a while.

Starfire began making hers and Robin's bed. "Yes please, do tell boyfriend Robin!" She looked at him, wishing to know what their date will be like. She loved going on dates with Robin.

"It will be big...And a surprise at the end. That's all I'm saying for now Star." Robin replied not wanting to spoil the date.

"A surprise at the end?" Raven asked then got what he meant. '_Of course those two would be the first Titans to become engaged!'_ she thought to herself.

"What kind of surprise?" Starfire wondered as she spread a blanket across the bed.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Robin winked to Starfire.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Robin got changed into a black Tuxedo, leaving his mask on as usual. He felt his pockets and smiled feeling a small box in them. '_I really hope this date turns out the way I planned it!_' he thought to himself as he waited at Starfire's door for her to change.

"Robin, I am ready now!" Starfire said, opening the door. She wore a long violet sleeveless dress with white gloves on her hands. Similar to the one she wore when Robin had to take Kitten out on a date.

Robin smiled and held his hand out to her. "Let's go."

Starfire took his hand and went out of the Tower with him, with a smile on her face, her eyes shone with excitement.

* * *

**Terra's Plan part 2:**

Raven was sitting up on the roof meditating, alone. Terra had came up onto the roof, with a grin on her face. Raven sensed her coming much to her annoyance.

"Go, away!" Raven warned, not moving from her spot.

"**_Where's Beast Boy?_**"

"None of your business." Raven responded, sounding rather frustrated. She got up from where she was sitting and turned her attention to the blonde.

"**_I saw Beast Boy packing things in his bags. It looked like he were leaving you!_**" Terra lied, with a voice sounding honest.

"Just leave me alone." Raven frowned at her, getting up ready to leave, ignoring what she said about Beast Boy.

"Why can't you just accept that I'm dating him? I'm happy with him and how things are between us!" Raven added. "He and I have a bright future ahead. Who knows we might even get married one day. It took us years to confess our feelings to each other."

Terra snorted when Raven said that. "**_He is pretending to love you because your always alone! That's why he's around you. He doesn't even really love you. I have _**_**photo-proof**!_" Terra produced a photo of Beast Boy kissing another girl.

"That is a fake Photo! You obviously used some editing program on the computer." Raven hissed snatching the picture from Terra. She was about to rip it up then an idea came to her mind. She kept the photo and hid it.

"_**Its not fake! I saw him kissing the girl today**_!_** It was a deep and romantic kiss too! That would explain where he was all** **day**!_"

Raven rolled her eyes. She knew Beast Boy was not a cheater. "Whatever." She muttered not believing a word that Terra had been saying. Raven put her hood on her head and folded her arms. She knew Terra was a liar.

"_**So do you believe me now? Do you plan to dump** **him**?_ _**OH! And I got a recording of him talking to the girl as** **well**!_"

Raven walked off, without saying a word. Terra followed after her, determined to break Raven's bond with Beast Boy.

"_**I over heard Beast Boy say to Cyborg the other day, that he doesn't really love you! He's planning to break up with you soon but he doesn't know how to say it politely!**_"

"Will you knock it off?" Raven hissed once again at Terra, tempted to fight her.

"_**If Beast Boy loved you, where is he now and why isn't he by your**_** side?**" Terra questioned, enjoying herself while she annoyed Raven. Hoping that she could either make Raven leave the team or break up with Beast Boy.

Raven clenched her fists and grit her teeth. "I'm warning you now, if you say another word about my boyfriend, your going to regret it!."

Just then Beast Boy appeared as Raven said that. "Huh? What about me Rae?"

"_**Didn't Raven tell you? She's planning to break up with you...She said things weren't working out...She preferred Goth Boy compared to you!** _" Terra blurted out looking at him innocently, before Raven could say anything. "_**Raven didn't have the heart to tell you that she doesn't really love you..**.**So she aske****d** **me!**" _

Looking rather hurt, Beast Boy glanced at Raven then Terra and ran off, confused and not sure who to believe.

Raven had it with Terra. "I hate you even more for that! You better not have ruined my relationship with Beast Boy!" She hissed, with her eyes glowing red. Anger came over Raven as she threw a punch at Terra, missing as Terra dodged the punch.

Terra dodged. "_**Haha! You fight like a** **boy.**_"

"This is pointless, Beast Boy is more important then you are. You are just a waste of my time, Terra. I don't even know why you're on this team again!" Raven then ran off to find him, looking concerned hoping he didn't believe what Terra said.

* * *

Raven opened her bedroom door, figuring that Beast Boy would be there. She gasped when she saw a restaurant like theme going in her room. She looked around for Beast Boy, then saw him sitting on their bed looking at a ring in his hand, looking a bit concerned. Raven didn't see the ring, she looked at him with a worried face expression.

"It's a lie isn't it? I mean what she said about us. She's just jealous, and I don't believe her." Beast Boy said softly, putting the ring away in his pocket, turning his attention to Raven hoping, she didn't see it.

Raven sat with him, pulling him into a hug. "You know me better then anyone Beast Boy. You are right, Terra is jealous. I bet she's up to something, I still can't trust her."

Beast Boy smiled returning the hug. "I really love you Raven, I love you so much that I want us to get married one day! Maybe with Star and Robin we could have a double wedding which would be fun!"

Raven blushed. "I'd love for us to get married eventually..But there's only one thing that concerns me."

"Huh? What concerns you Rae?"

"What if my father finds out that we're getting married, knowing him he'd do anything to stop it!" She looked at him worriedly.

"The other Titans and I won't let him ruin our day! Back on topic, how do you like the little restaurant theme I set up in our room? Since our room seems to be the only place where we could be completely alone!" Beast Boy smiled, pointing to a table and two chairs that were sitting at the back of the room. A lit candle sat in the middle of the table. "That's what I have been doing all day! I've prepared everything for our date, knowing that you would want us to be completely alone!"

"Beast Boy...It's better then any restaurant I've ever been to!" Raven said softly, looking around her room admiring the restaurant theme. She soon forgot about the fight she had with Terra that evening. "You didn't have to do this!"

"I wanted to Rae! Because at the end of the meal there's going to be a surprise!" Beast Boy smiled, glad that she liked the setting.

"Should we start our date then?" Raven asked, getting up from sitting on their bed.

* * *

Terra sighed, she looked around for Raven and Beast Boy but couldn't seem to find them anywhere. She then decided to look for Robin and Starfire but couldn't find them either. She knew where Cyborg and Ember were.

'**_That was too easy! Just telling Ember that her mother wanted her back! That red-head believed me and rushed off home after school! Cyborg was gullible enough to believe that Titans East Wanted him. I've blocked him from contacting the other Titans, I've messed about with the T-Car so he'd have car trouble along the way! I took Ember's communicator and destroyed it. Same with Cyborg's. Now the hard part will be breaking Beast Boy and Raven's bond ugh. Starfire's the easiest to trick!'_ **Terra thought, as she walked along the hallways alone.

'**_When Robin is the only Titan left, I'll be able to help Slade with defeating the Titans! This is way too_ easy!**' Terra began plotting ways how to break up Raven and Beast Boy's relationship. She thought of so many things then an idea floated into her mind. '**_Of course! I could easily make a Hologram of me kissing Beast Boy...No wait that wouldn't work because he and I were in a pretend relationship before I left to join Slade's side... not a Hologram of Beast Boy kissing Starfire? That should get sparks flying. That would also make the team argue a_ lot!**' Terra then hugged herself and hummed a tune as she went to her room to start working on the hologram.

* * *

"Mm that was delicious!" Raven said, after finishing a meal. "Thank you, Beast Boy!" She watched him finish his meal. She loved spending time with him alone.

"I'm glad you liked it! Next up is desert then the surprise!" Beast Boy chirped, clearing the table.

"Desert? What's for desert?"

"Anything you like Rae!"

* * *

**Mean while back with Ember:**

'_Does my mother really want me back or is Terra lying to me for some reason?'_ Ember thought as she walked to the house that she had burnt down by accident because of her powers. The house was currently being rebuilt, she smiled when she saw her mother watching the builders. '_Terra told me to meet her here! But how did she know where I used to live?'_

"Mother?" Ember called out to her, running up to a red-head woman holding a small child in her arms as she watched a few men rebuild her old home.

Ember's mother turned at once a frightening glare appeared on her face. "Mother! It's me Ember!" Ember said softly as she neared her.

"What are you doing back here? I told you I don't want anything to do with you!" Ember's mother snarled at her clutching hold of the child protectively. "Because of you, we've lost everything, Amy and I have to live in a caravan with her father."

"But I was told by someone you wanted me back!" Ember gasped in shock.

"Why would I want a daughter who burnt down my house blaming her so called powers? Get out of my sight! I don't want to see you again!" Ember's mother hissed, putting her child down on the ground. "Even Amy thinks your bad!"

"Naughty Ember! Bad Ember, your grounded!" Amy chirped in, staying close to her mother's side. She was about Five years old and rather spoiled.

"But mother..." Ember gasped, ignoring Amy. She didn't care what her little sister said.

"No butts! Go with that weird half robot guy you were with for all I care! I don't want you in my life anymore Ember. You and your fake powers have ruined everything! Just go away. The builders are repairing the house." Ember's mother sounded so furious when she said that.

Ember looked at her mother in disgust. "Some mother you are! By the way, Cyborg's not weird, he's amazing." She snapped. "Fine I'm going back to my new home. At least I have nice friends who want me!" she added then walked off.

"Bye bye naughty Ember!" Amy's voice called out. Ember heard her and gave a small smile as she walked away.

* * *

Beast Boy had cleared the table and put it back in the kitchen once he and Raven had finished their meals. Surprisingly they didn't bump into Terra, much to Raven's relief, she was enjoying the evening alone with Beast Boy.

"And now for the final part for our date tonight Rae-Rae!" Beast Boy smiled, entering their room once again, with her following close behind. Beast Boy turned on the radio, and put a CD in it.

"This song reminds me of us, when we first became inseparable, I'd often play it and imagine us dancing together..." Beast Boy explained to her with a smile on his face. "The song is called '_Could it Be_', I'd always play it when I was alone in my room, before we started dating...All I could think about was you when I heard it." He then pressed Play on the CD player.

Raven blushed when he said that.

"Shall we dance?" He put his hand out to her. Raven would normally reject the dance gesture but since she was alone with him in their room, she accepted. She gave him a quick smile and put her hand in his. Beast Boy put his arm around her waist and held her hand. Raven put her arm around him, holding his hand wondering what the song would be like.

"It's a slow dance." Beast Boy quietly told her before the song started. He started the dance, since he knew how to after watching Robin and Starfire dancing back when they were Prom King and Queen. It seemed easy enough for him. Raven wasn't sure how to dance, but she soon picked it up with Beast Boy teaching her.

**"Could It Be"**

_I know we've been friends forever_  
_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_  
_And after all this time I opened up my eyes_  
_Now I see you were always with me_

Raven looked at Beast Boy smiling, as she to the song while dancing with him. "From now on, this is our song Beast Boy.." She whispered softly to him blushing, she her head on his shoulder, while still dancing with him.

_Could it be you and I_  
_Never imagined_  
_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_  
_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_  
_Could it be that it's true_  
_It's you and it's you_

Beast Boy smiled letting go of her hand he put his other arm around her waist, enjoying the dance with her. Raven put her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. She loved the evening with him and wished it would last longer.

_It's kinda funny you were always near_  
_But who would ever thought we'd end up here_  
_And every time I need you, you've been there for me_  
_Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

Beast Boy pressed his lips against Raven's, pulling her into a deep and romantic kiss. Raven blushed and returned the kiss, deepening it.

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_And it's real, and it's true_  
_It's just me and you_  
_Could it be that it's you!_

Still smiling_, _Beast Boy let go of Raven after the song had finished. Raven watched him curious on what he was going to do next. She watched him kneel on one knee. He took something small out of his pocket. She instantly realized what was going to happen next, she smiled watching him.

"Raven..I really love you, I know I said this earlier but I do, I can't imagine my life with out you Rae...Will you marry me?" Beast Boy then produced an engagement ring in his hand. "I will always love and protect you for the rest of our lives together."

Raven gasped covering her hands over her mouth for a moment, a blush came across her face. "Yes, I will Beast Boy." She replied softly, watching as he stood up. She smiled as Beast Boy put the ring on her finger. She looked at her new fiance and threw arms around him tightly, pulling him into another kiss.

Beast Boy returned the kiss, pulling her closer. '_Alright! She said YES! This is amazing. I can't believe we're engaged! This is a dream come true!'_ He thought while kissing her. Raven once again returned the kiss, hugging him close to her.

"Did you want to go to the movies Rae?" Beast Boy asked, after a while. "I think I saw a good movie which recently came out that would interest you."

"I'd love to!" Raven smiled. "You know I'd go anywhere with you!" She linked her arm with his. "Should we go now?"

"MHm! You bet!" Beast Boy grinned. "I can't wait for us to tell the others tomorrow morning! I wonder what they'd say!"

"I'm sure the others apart from a certain someone would be happy for us." Raven responded, meaning Terra.

* * *

**What is Terra's plan?  
What will Terra's reaction be when she learns that Raven and Beast Boy are engaged? Will she become really jealous over Beast Boy and Raven?  
What will happen to Cyborg when he goes to Steel City?  
How did Starfire and Robin's date go?**

**Song belongs to Kim Possible's So: the Drama Movie!**


	9. Things Start to Happen

**Chapter 9: Things Start To Happen!  
**

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Raven woke up first and yawned quietly as she sat up in her bed. She smiled looking next to her seeing her fiance laying fast asleep next to her. A smell of roses filled the room. She looked around from her bed, then saw a bouquet of red roses on her dressing table. Next to the roses was a card and a box of chocolates.

Raven got up from her bed and walked over to her dressing table, she smiled as she smelt the roses, then picked up the card and began to read it.

The Card read:

"Dear Raven,

_I feel so lucky being your new fiance and boyfriend!_

_I love waking up every morning to see you by my side,_

_I promise to love, spoil and protect you for-ever, Rae-Rae!_

_I love you so much_

_Love from Beast Boy_"

* * *

Raven blushed after she finished reading the card, she gently put it back then whispered his name softly.

"Good morning, Rae-Rae!" Beast Boy's voice chirped as he just woke up. He looked over to her and smiled seeing that she had just read the card.

"Morning B..." Raven replied, watching him getting up from their bed, he walked over to her and gave her a hug. Raven smiled returning the hug she rest her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you!" Raven whispered to him softly, then looked at him for a moment before pressing her lips against his. Beast Boy returned the kiss, deepening it. After a while later Raven broke the kiss.

"What can I give you in return for the gifts that you gave me?" She asked, keeping her arms around him, referring to the roses, chocolate and card.

"All I want is for you to always love me!" Beast Boy replied with a smile. "That's all I could ever ask for!"

"You know I will always love you B! I could never stop loving you. " Raven whispered to him.

* * *

**Mean while...**

"You lied to me! YOU LIED! I can't believe that you actually lied to me! You said my mother wanted me back home and she didn't! She yelled at me, I couldn't find my communicator I had to go home the long way because of you! I can't believe your still in this team!" Ember yelled at Terra in the Hallway near Raven's room. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't hurt you right now!" Ember's fists were clenched, she looked as if she was about to fight with Terra.

"What's going on?" Raven asked looking at Ember then Terra. Beast Boy was by her side with a concerned look on his face.

"This wrench lied to me!" Ember explained, sounding furious while looking at Terra, as if she was about to pound the blonde.

Terra gave them the innocent look as Ember talked to Raven and Beast Boy.

"What did she say?" Beast Boy wondered, putting his arms around Raven hugging her from behind.

"Terra said that my mother wanted me...I back to my home yesterday after school turns out she didn't want me and wants nothing to do with me...Then I went to contact Cy, but couldn't find my communicator. I'm most certain I put it in my trousers pocket!" Ember told them, calming down a bit.

"Speaking of Cyborg, where is he?" Raven looked around and noticed the half Robot half human wasn't there.

"I don't know...He didn't turn up last night." Ember replied looking worried.

"I'll see if I can contact him." Raven said, getting out her communicator with her left hand. Terra noticed the engagement ring on her finger and smirked.

"_**Didn't you know it was bad luck to become engaged early into your relationship? I hear that is the worst way for a relationship to work** **out**!_" Terra said to Raven, pointing at her ring. "_**Couple's who get engaged early usually end up breaking up**_!"

"Didn't you know you were such a pain, and you shouldn't be on this team?" Raven hissed back. She went to contact Cyborg but couldn't seem to reach him. The communicator went static when she tried contacting him.

"Weird, let me try mine!" Beast Boy gasped. He tried his communicator to contact Cyborg but got the same response. "Let's try contacting each other to see if its our communicators." He suggested.

Raven nodded and contacted Beast Boy's communicator which worked. "Something's not right...Something must've happened to Cyborg yesterday or last night." She frowned worriedly.

Ember looked at Raven with tears forming in her eyes. "I really hope not!" She gasped softly, trying to fight back the tears.

"I'll see if I can use my powers to locate him." Raven looked at Ember.

"Wait.. You can use your powers to locate people?" Ember blinked looking at Raven in interest. "Woah that is so cool!"

Raven gave her a smile then tried locating Cyborg using her powers, like she had done once with Robin. She looked at them a while later. "I can't seem to locate him. It's almost like he doesn't exist." She told them.

"No!" Ember gasped, fighting back tears. "Cy! He just can't be gone! He can't!" She panicked at the thought.

Terra began to back away innocently. _**"Uh I gotta run!**_"

"Oh no you don't! You've done something to Cy didn't you? What did you do to him?" Ember jumped in front of Terra, glaring at the blonde. "Cy and I were meant to go on a date last night and you ruined it for us! WHERE IS HE?" She demanded, grabbing the blonde's shirt and shaking her like a rag doll.

"_**He said he didn't want to go out with you! He said you were**_**_ worthless_!**" Terra blurted out, not wanting to tell her where Cyborg was. If she told them that would ruin her plan to separate the Titans.

"The only thing that's worthless in this Tower is YOU!" Ember shoved Terra to the ground furiously.

"Um, shouldn't we stop them?" Beast Boy gasped watching Ember and Terra fight.

"No, but Ember has completely earned my respect!" Raven replied watching the fight in interest, wishing she had popcorn with her.

"GNH! How dare you say that I'm worthless! I'll show you what I'm made of!" Ember pinned Terra to the ground, and was about to punch Terra in the face, before Robin interrupted them.

"Woah! Ember and Terra calm down you two! What happened?" Robin exclaimed in surprise to see two of his team mates fighting.

"This brat did something to Cyborg! We can't contact him!" Ember explained, getting off Terra in disgust. "She shouldn't even be on this team!"

"I agree, she shouldn't be on this team... Let's see she's tried breaking Beast Boy and I, she got jealous because we're engaged. Now she's done something to Cyborg. We've tried locating him but no luck!" Raven looked at Robin in concern.

"_**Haven't you heard of the saying Blue and Green mustn't be seen?**_" Terra snapped at Raven referring to Beast Boy and Raven. "_**I really hope your relationship fails!**_"

"Terra, that's enough! Just because your jealous it doesn't mean you have to act this way, either grow up or leave the team!" Robin told her, frowning at the blonde.

Terra rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What do you mean she's done something with Cyborg?" Robin asked, turning his attention to Ember then Raven and Beast Boy after Terra had left the scene.

"We can't contact him." Raven replied looking worried. "I tried using my powers to locate him but had nothing! It's just like he doesn't exist anymore!"

Ember began to cry, she was really worried about Cyborg. He welcomed her into his home and became her best friend instantly, the two had a good friendship and were about to begin dating.

"It's ok, we'll find him. I don't know how but we will!" Raven looked over at Ember.

* * *

**Back with Cyborg:**

"I better contact Ember and tell her I can't go on the date tonight, but I will make it another night!" Cyborg said to himself as he drove along heading towards Steel City. "I feel horrible having to put the date on hold, I mean I really want to go on a date with Ember!" He added frowning. He pulled over onto the side of the road and went to use his communicator, only finding out it was missing.

"Huh? Strange I'm most certain I put it in the glove box!" He mumbled to himself, then searched the car for his communicator, not finding it. "Weird...Maybe it fell under the seats?" He then looked under the T-Car's seats only finding out that nothing was under them.

"I'll try my arm then!" Cyborg then tried contacting Ember with the built in communicator in his arm. He heard static on the other end. "Gnh! Fine, I'll try the others." He still heard static on the other end then frowned with worry.

"This just doesn't add up! Everything was working fine yesterday!" He mumbled to himself. He then drove the car back onto the road, only running out of fuel half way through the Traffic Lights.

"Aw man!" Cyborg gave a annoyed exclamation. "Do you really have to run out of fuel now?" He sighed as if he was talking to the car. He switched on the hazard lights and turned the car off, he watched the cars from behind his going around his car, honking their horns in annoyance.

Cyborg sighed once again. "There's only one thing to do! I'll carry my car to the Titans East!" He muttered in annoyance. He got out of his car then crawled underneath it, lifting it up with his hands and strength. Many people stared at him while they drove past, it was strange seeing someone carrying their car to their destination.

"When I get to Titan's East, I'm going to see if I can contact the other Titans!" He said to himself, as he carried the car all the way back to the Tower.

* * *

**Back with the other Titans**

Starfire was in the kitchen, making some sort of breakfast, humming a happy tune to herself. She smiled watching as Raven and Beast Boy came walking in together.

"Good morning friends! I have the most exciting news to give you! But I must wait until Robin comes!" Starfire chirped as she mixed something in a bowl.

"We've got some news to tell all of you as well.." Beast Boy grinned, helping himself to his breakfast.

Ember came walking in the room, looking miserable about Cyborg. She tried to be happy for the others but couldn't. She was mostly worried about Cyborg then anything.

Robin walked in soon after. Terra was no where to be seen much to Raven's relief.

Robin began talking to Starfire for a moment before putting his arms around her with a smile on his face.

"Friends! Robin and I are getting married!" Starfire exclaimed, showing an engagement ring on her finger. Her eyes shone with happiness when she announced that.

"Congratulations you two! Beast Boy and I are also engaged..." Raven announced, showing her engagement ring.

"This is simply glorious!" Starfire chirped, flying over to Raven to hug her. Raven smiled and hugged her back. "Perhaps we can have the double wedding?" Starfire suggested.

"Really? Congratulations you four! I'm happy for all of you!" Ember said with a smile. She was still worried about Cyborg.

"That could be fun!" Raven said quietly referring to the double wedding.

"Hmm this is strange. I did not hear Cyborg say the "Booyah" Where is he?" Starfire said, after a while. She looked around the room and noticed the half human half robot wasn't there.

"We don't know...He never turned up today." Ember began tearing up again. "It doesn't feel the same with out him being here!" She began crying once again, burring her face in her hands.

Raven joined the red head's side, putting her hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel...If I was in the same position with Beast Boy I'd be absolutely devastated if he went missing! I promise we'll find a way to track him. I'm not sure how though!"

Robin and Beast Boy began talking mostly about Cyborg wondering what happened to him.

Starfire joined Raven's side worriedly. "But Cyborg can't just simply vanish into the thin air." She began.

"We think Terra has something to do with his disappearance." Ember said. "I mean she can't be trusted!"

Raven strongly agreed with Ember on that one, not because she hated Terra because she also thinks Terra is behind Cyborg's disappearance.

"Just before I went into school yesterday, he asked me out on a date. I said yes to that and now he vanishes...He must've told Terra and..." Ember began, before bursting into tears again. She couldn't help it, she was rather attached to Cyborg and extremely worried about him.

"But how are we to ask Terra where Cyborg is?" Starfire wondered.

"We can't...She won't tell us that's for sure. We just have to somehow find him, hopefully he's okay!" Raven said after a while of thinking. "You know what she was like last time, she tried destroying all of us! Even Beast Boy, her former lover!"

"Wait, Beast Boy and Terra were in a relationship?" Ember asked looking up at Raven as she dried her tears away.

"Unfortunately yes..." Raven replied, looking disgusted about it. "But that was before he and I became really close friends... I hated seeing her with Beast Boy and flirting with him when they walked past me!" She shuddered at the memory.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did they um fall apart?" Ember looked at Raven in interest.

"She ended up joining Slade's side...Breaking his heart, it took me months to help him get through it and back to his usual self after Terra got petrified!" Raven explained with a sigh.

"Do you think, well, you know that she could be still working for Slade?" Ember suddenly suggested.

"It's possible...But how are we to prove it?" Starfire asked. "But if she was working for Slade she would have done something horrible to us already!"

"She already has done one horrible thing, she took Cyborg away from us!" Ember reminded Starfire. "It hurts saying it too!"

* * *

After a while of talking to Raven and Ember, Starfire decided to go back to her room to finish tidying it up after Robin had moved in with her. On the way she bumped into Terra who was holding something in her hand.

"Greetings friend Terra!" Starfire said with a smile.

"_**Hi Starfire...I have some bad news for** **you, there will be no wedding between you and Robin, I have found this image of Robin.**_" Terra burst out as she held a picture of 'Robin' kissing another girl, with black hair. To Starfire it looked real and recent.

"No! Why would Robin do the kissing of another girl?" Starfire gasped softly as tears formed in her eyes. "T-Thank you for letting me know, when did former fiance Robin kiss this girl?" She asked, taking off the engagement ring.

"_**No problem...I took the picture yesterday actually! I was surprised to see Robin kissing her! I thought he loved you but it appears he doesn't! I also have a recording of him talking to her if you would like to hear** **it**!_" Terra added, enjoying the fact that Starfire believed her.

"I do not wish to hear the recording...I just wish to be alone now, thank you Terra!" Starfire burst into tears as she flew into her room. She packed all of her things into a bag and threw the engagement ring onto the bed. She opened her bedroom window and flew off, with the bag in her hand she made her way back to Tamaran. Feeling rather hurt and confused wondering why Robin would kiss another girl.

* * *

Terra smirked and did a victory dance once Starfire had left. "_**Two Titans gone, and four to go! Raven, Beast Boy, Robin and Ember**_!" She said to herself, giving herself a hug.

"_**But how am I going to separate Raven from Beast Boy? She's not as gullible as Starfire is, and nor is he**_!" She muttered as she walked away from Starfire's room. "_**They seem to be lovey dovey, maybe I should keep annoying Raven and hope that would make her leave the team OR do something to Beast Boy making them both to leave! THAT'S IT! That's what I'm going to**_**_ do_!_ OH Terra you are absolutely amazing!_**" The blonde hugged herself, relieved that nobody was listening to her while she talked to herself about her plans.

* * *

Ember had calmed down again after talking about Cyborg. "Would the other Titans help us search for him?" She asked, sitting down next to Raven.

"They will. I'll contact them now and see if they can help us!" Raven replied, Beast Boy was sitting next to her while Robin was standing up and looking up Cyborg's possible locations on the computer in the Main Room.

"We'll also give you another communicator!" Robin turned around and smiled at Ember. "You deserve it after all!"

Ember gave him a weak smile, she was still worried sick about Cyborg and couldn't stop thinking of what happened to him.

"I have a faint signal in Steel City of Cyborg being there." Robin announced after an hour of searching on the computer.

"Steel City? Where's that?" Ember asked, she had never left Jump City.

"It's an hour away...Wait now it says Cy's in Gotham?" Robin stared at the computer in confusion. "Now he's in Tokyo? This makes no sense! Why is he going around the world? Great the signal dropped out...I can't pick up Cyborg's location anymore." Robin let out a frustrated groan.

* * *

**Will the Titans find Cyborg and be able to contact him to see if he is ok?  
Who will be the first to discover that Starfire is missing?  
What does Terra plan to do to Beast Boy in order to make Raven and Beast Boy quit the team?  
****What will Titans East Say when Cyborg suddenly turns up with the T-Car?**  
Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Starfire quits the team

**Chapter 10: Starfire quits the team the Ghost Boy makes his first appearance.  
**

* * *

**Back with Cyborg:**

Cyborg sighed as he put the T-Car down onto the ground once he arrived at Titans East's Tower. He smiled seeing Bumble Bee and the other Titans East out side the tower, training. He called out to them, waving madly over at them.

Bumble Bee at once flew over to him, delighted to see him again. "Hi Sparky!" She smiled sweetly as she stood next to him, with her hands behind her back.

"Hi Bee! I got a message from Terra saying that you guys wanted me. She said that crime here went sky high when you guys got back!" Cyborg quickly explained, as he leaned against the T-Car.

"No, things seem rather quiet at the moment to be honest! I think Terra lied to you for some reason." Bumble Bee shook her head, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Gnh! She must've been jealous then!" Cyborg groaned. "I don't know why, but I can't seem to contact the other Titans. Its like my system's blocked."

"Jealous? Why would Terra be jealous?" Bumble Bee wondered, curiously.

"Well...I asked Ember out on a date, the next day Terra goes to tell me that you guys wanted me. My car breaks down and a part of my system is blocked!" Cyborg explained with a sigh at the end. "To be honest, things have been a nightmare since Terra came!"

"What do you mean by a nightmare?" Speedy asked, as he and Aqualad joined Bumble Bee's side to talk to Cyborg.

Cyborg explained everything to them from the beginning. "And that's how I ended up here!" He finished, folding his arms.

"Let's see if we can contact the others and let them know that your here!" Aqualad suggested, getting out his communicator.

* * *

**Back with the Titans**

Raven got out her communicator and tried to contact the Titans East, but nothing happened. "Weird...It's almost like, we're blocked or something!" she began, then looked up at Robin then back to Beast Boy.

"Gnh, Terra!" Robin frowned, clenching his fists. "I'm going to find Star and let her know about this!" He added, then left the room.

"Do you think Terra would be working for Slade then?" Beast Boy suddenly asked, looking at Raven. "Like she was last time?"

"It's possible. I mean she's trying to break us up, she's done something to Cyborg..." Raven replied after a while of thinking.

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she was working for this Slade guy!" Ember joined in the conversation, folding her arms. "But how are we to prove it?"

"That's the hard part..." Beast Boy began.

* * *

Before Beast Boy could say anything else, he heard Robin exclaim Starfire's name in distraught.

"STAR-FIRE!" Robin's voice cried out, loud enough for everyone in the Tower to hear.

"NO!" Raven gasped softly, fearing something bad happened to her best friend.

She and Beast Boy got up and rushed to Starfire's room, only to find a distraught Robin holding a note in his hand.

"Dude! What happened?" Beast Boy asked, walking up to Robin.

"S-Starfire..." Robin began, before he dropped the note on the bed.

Raven picked up the note and read it out loud.

'_To former fiance Robin..._

_There will be no wedding. _

_Terra had told me you were dating another girl and showed me a picture of you kissing her._

_Terra told me that you loved the girl more then me, she told me that she recently saw you kissing this girl! _

_I am leaving the Teen Titans, and you. _

_Please do not look for me._

_- Starfire' _

"I'm going to send Terra to another dimension next time I see her!" Raven grit her teeth, after reading out the note. "How dare she lie to Starfire!"

Robin looked rather distraught as he sat on his and Starfire's bed. He held the engagement ring in his hand. "I-I..." He began.

Beast Boy sat next to Robin and put his hand on his shoulder. "Dude, go and look for Star. We'll handle things from here!" He smiled.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, after a while as he stared at the engagement ring that Starfire left behind.

" I can handle Terra..." Raven smirked. "Like B said, go find Star. We'll call you if we need you!"

Robin gave them a weak smile then got up. "Thanks guys! I owe you one! I'm going to start packing my things now and then I'll go to Tamaran to find her!"

"Good luck! And I hope you do get her back!" Raven smiled to him, giving him thumbs up before leaving the room with Beast Boy.

* * *

Beast Boy stood behind Raven and put both of his arms around her waist as they walked back to the Main Room to tell Ember what happened. On the way, they bumped into Terra, much to Raven's annoyance.

"_**Beast Boy, I've changed my mind and I want to start dating you again**_**.**" Terra began, with a smile on her face.

Raven glared at Terra, and clenched her fists.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "I'm engaged, and I would never leave my Rae-Rae, for anyone, not even for _you_!"

"_**But please Beast Boy?! I'll let you know where Cyborg is, and Starfire too**_!" Terra added, her smile turned into a smirk.

"No!" Beast Boy replied, beginning to get annoyed.

"_**Please Beast Boy? I want to be your girlfriend again! I miss being hugged by you!**_" Terra begged, giving him the innocent look.

"He said no! Leave us alone." Raven hissed, getting ready to attack Terra.

"**Beast Boy, Raven doesn't really love you, you know? She's only pretending to love you...Because she's trying to make me jealous...So why don't you dump her and well maybe go on a date with me instead?**_" _Terra looked at Beast Boy as she said that then glanced at Raven.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and glared at Terra. "That's a lie! Rae and I are inseparable, just leave us alone. We have more important things to do then put up with your lies."

"_**Hey Rae-Rae~ I know of a cute guy who's looking for a girlfriend if your interested in him. He has Ghost Powers and I've often seen him around, he's a Goth boy too! So if you dump Beast Boy I can tell you who he**_** is!**" Terra began, daringly as she began walking with Raven and Beast Boy. "_**And I can get him to call you**_** Rae-Rae!****!**"

Raven's eyes turned red with anger and annoyance, she couldn't stand Terra any more. "Don't call me Rae-Rae, only Beast Boy can...Nothing you say or do will make Beast Boy and I break-up. I love Beast Boy more then anyone and anything, my love for him will never fade away. I don't care about this so called Ghost Boy you've made up. Beast Boy and I are happy together, if you don't like it, deal with it!" She snapped at Terra, with her voice sounding furious. "Your not a good match maker anyway!" She added.

Terra paused for a moment, thinking of what else to say. She smirked and continued to follow Raven and Beast Boy around the Tower like a fly.

"Can you leave us alone?" Beast Boy complained, looking at Terra.

"_**Only if you go out on a date with me Beast Boy! You know you want to! I'd make a better wife then Raven**_** will!**" Terra began, she soon regretted it though.

"That's it! Azarath, Metreon, Zinthous!" Raven used her powers to push Terra roughly against the wall. "Why don't you go out with this so called Ghost Boy or what ever he is!" She hissed, as she used her powers to hold Terra against the wall.

Terra struggled to break free. "_**Gnh! Let me GO! Because this Ghost Boy would be perfect for you, Beast Boy is clearly not a perfect match for you! He'd be better off with me!**_"

Raven glared at her. "Your going to regret saying that..." She hissed, a portal suddenly appeared behind Terra and began to suck her in. "Have fun in your new home for a while."

"Beast Boy! Save me! Please!" Terra pleaded, sounding terrified. Terra screamed as she struggled to get out of the portal, but it was no use. Her voice suddenly sounded a bit different.

* * *

Ember came running up to Raven and Beast Boy, wondering what was going on. She gasped in surprise and watched in interest as Terra got pulled into the portal.

Beast Boy, watched as Terra got sucked into the Portal. The portal vanished with Terra in it.

"UGh! Finally got rid of her for a while, unfortunately that's temporary, she'll be back!" Raven muttered. "I should've done that earlier though, when she first came to the Tower!"

"Wait, temporary?" Beast Boy asked, looking at Raven curiously.

"She'll be back in three days time!" Raven replied, sounding annoyed, as she folded her arms.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side!" Ember said jokingly, winking at Raven. "I take it, she bothered you too much, what was she doing?"

Raven explained to Ember what had happened.

"She got what she deserved! I've came to tell you I think I've worked out where Cy is! I'm going to Steel City, I have a feeling that for some reason Terra sent him to the Titans East. I'm going to head there tonight, I should be there tomorrow after noon!" Ember announced, with a smile on her face.

"Did you want us to come with you?" Beast Boy asked, thinking she might want some company.

Ember shook her head. "Thank you, but I will call you if I need you both!" She smiled. "I'll go back my things now, I'll call you guys when I get there!"

* * *

**Mean while with Slade...**

"Gnh! Curses! I lost contact with Terra! Now I can't control what she says or does!" Slade muttered to himself, kicking at the ground in annoyance.

"How am I meant to separate the Titans now?" Slade groaned in frustration. He sat down on his chair and thought for a moment, then an idea came to him, then a smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

**Back with Ember**

Ember had just finished putting her clothes into her back pack. She put her back pack on her back and grabbed a map from the dressing table in her room. She then grabbed her communicator and walked out of her room, singing the Teen Titans theme song to herself.

Ember went to the Main Room to double check if her map is the correct one. She smiled seeing Beast Boy and Raven sitting together on the couch, talking.

"Are you going now?" Beast Boy asked, looking up at Ember for a moment.

"Mhm! I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll let you know as soon as possible when I find Cy!" Ember replied with a smile.

"Wait! Before you go, we have something to give you." Raven said, getting up. She held a pair of black leather gloves in her hands and passed them to Ember.

"Thank you so much, Raven!" Ember smiled, as Raven passed her the gloves.

Ember put the map down on the ground for a moment and took off her old aqua coloured gloves, she then put on her new ones that Raven had gave her. "They're perfect! Thank you, again Raven!" Ember smiled once more to her.

"Your welcome! Are you sure you don't want us to come along with you?" Beast Boy asked, once more.

"I'm sure! I doubt I'd run into any trouble on the way, but if I do, I'll call you!" Ember said, as she picked up the map once more, she put her old gloves in her trousers pockets.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ember left the tower, leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone for a while.

The couple were in the Main Room once more, sitting on the sofa, talking.

Beast Boy thought for a moment then smiled. "How would you like to go out for dinner tonight? Maybe at the Cafe you like going to or that new Restaurant that opened up recently?" He asked, looking at Raven.

"Mhm! It's a date." Raven replied, smiling to him.

Before Beast Boy could say anything more, a mysterious male's filled the room for a moment.

"You know...She was under Slade's control, there was no need to send her to another dimension!" The voice began. Raven and Beast Boy looked around the room but saw nothing.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked, wondering if this was a new enemy.

"Where are you?" Raven joined in, looking around trying to sense where he might be.

"My name is not important to you...I have been following Slade for a while now and found out that he has been using Terra as a puppet, he's managed to somehow control what she says and what she does. What I'm saying is, Terra probably doesn't mean what she said to you. It's all Slade's doing! Yes, Terra still has feelings for Beast Boy.." The voice added.

Silence filled the air for a moment.

"Is he gone now?" Raven wondered after a while.

"No, I'm still here! As I was saying, Terra does have feelings for Beast Boy still, she obviously didn't mean what she said to Starfire earlier, Slade made her say that. He also made her say what she said to you two earlier." The voice said.

"I suppose Slade is playing match maker and trying to get me to break up with Raven so Terra can have me again? I'm never leaving Raven's side, I love her so much, Raven's everything to me." Beast Boy frowned at the idea of him and Terra being together. "Besides, Terra had her chance and she blew it by betraying us!"

"Terra didn't mean to go to Slade that time either, he made her go to him. He made her do all of those things. She didn't want to hurt you guys, especially Beast Boy." The voice added once more.

"How am I to believe you if you're not showing yourself?" Raven asked, still looking around for the owner of the voice.

"Alright, I'm going to show myself right now..My name is Seth." Seth introduced himself as he appeared in front of Raven with a smile on his face. "And you are beautiful!" He daringly gently took Raven's hand and went to kiss it, Raven quickly removed her hand from him and looked at him, annoyed.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Beast Boy snapped, glaring at Seth.

"So, what your saying is Slade controlled Terra, and made her do all of the things she has done now, before I sent her to another dimension?" Raven asked, raising an eye brow, finding this hard to believe.

"Mhm! That's exactly what I'm saying, but when you sent her to another dimension, Slade's connection with Terra broke. I don't know if it's temporary or not." Seth replied.

"I don't believe you." Raven frowned, folding her arms.

"You don't have to but the green one seems too, but he doesn't want to admit it." Seth said, looking at Beast Boy then back to Raven.

"Why did you bring up this subject anyway?" Raven asked, wishing that Seth would leave them alone. "B and I were about to go on a date."

"Because, I want to help make things right again." Seth replied. "Well...I'm off! I'll probably see you around soon." He grinned then turned into his ghost form, and phased through the walls.

* * *

**Back with Starfire: **

Starfire had arrived back at Tamaran, with Silkie in her arms, crying as she went to her Castle. She was greeted by Galfore, still crying, she put Silkie down onto the ground and hugged Galfore tightly, telling him everything that had happened.

* * *

**Back with Raven and Beast Boy:**

"How do I look?" Raven asked, as she walked into the Main Room, wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress, with her hooded cloak.

"Beautiful, as always Rae!" Beast Boy commented, smiling as he joined her side once more. "Are you ready? I'll take you to a few places tonight." He added.

Raven smiled, then stole a kiss from his lips. "I love you B." She said, as she pulled him into a hug, Beast Boy smiled as he returned the hug.

"I love you too Rae, more then anything and anyone." Beast Boy replied, pressing his lips against hers, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Raven deepened the kiss lovingly, enjoying the moment with him.

* * *

**Will Ember find Cyborg?  
Can Robin win Starfire back?  
What is Slade's new plan?  
How will Raven and Beast Boy's date go, will they run into Seth again?**  
**What will Terra do when she returns?**

**Find out in the next chapter :)**


	11. Jealousy and Confusion

**Jealousy and Confusion:  
**

**Blackfire has now changed her look and name so she can be a Tamaranean again. **

**Jealousy: **Bumble Bee appears to be very jealous about Ember and Cyborg, will Bumble Bee win him over or will Ember win him?  
**Confusion: **'Thanks' to Terra, Starfire isn't sure about her relationship with Robin, can Robin save their relationship?

* * *

Dark grey storm clouds covered the sky like a thick blanket, thunder rumbled loudly, lightening followed after, then rain began to pour down heavily in Jump City. Strong winds picked up soon afterwards. Raven watched the storm from the Main Room.

"That was quick, I didn't expect for a storm to come tonight, I thought it was going to be fine like today was!" Beast Boy commented as he joined Raven's side. "So, are you ready Rae-Rae for our date?" He added a flirty tone of voice.

"Mhm!" Raven smiled, then opened up a portal near them, she held his hand and jumped into the portal with him.

Moments later, they arrived at a restaurant's doorstep, the rain poured down heavily as Raven and Beast Boy made their way inside the restaurant, only getting a little bit wet.

"Wow it's rather quiet in here!" Beast Boy said quietly as he looked around only seeing a few couples sitting at the table with their children.

"It's not normally quiet, I guess it's because of the storm!" A waitress told him. "It's usually busy at this hour."

Thunder rumbled across the sky again, lightening lit up the sky, hail followed afterwards. Suddenly the power went out in the restaurant just as Raven and Beast Boy sat down at their table. The wind howled loudly.

Some of the customers gasped in fright when the power went out, others just whispered to one another.

"Now what?" Beast Boy wondered quietly, as he put his arms around Raven protectively.

Raven shrugged, she wasn't sure what to do now the power was out. "Should we go somewhere else or back home?"

"GREAT! Now we can't get out since the door is powered by electricity...We're locked in here!" A waiter sighed, trying to feel his way around the dark restaurant over to the counter. "I knew I should've had the day off!"

A young girl began crying. "Mummy I'm so scared! What if the big scary monsters come out?"

"I'm sure they won't come out sweetie. Besides there's no such thing as monsters and I'm sure the Teen Titans would save you if any were to come!" A mother's voice said, trying to add a comforting tone to her voice.

'_Cute!_' Raven thought, overhearing a mother comforting her child. Raven looked through the windows and noticed that every store and building near the restaurant had no power on.

"We could go back to the Tower and continue our date there." Beast Boy suggested.

The waiter over heard him. "How can you get out? Like I said earlier the door is powered by electricity." He reminded them.

"We have our way!" Raven said, getting up. "Don't you have any other way out of the restaurant?"

"Unfortunately not. Everything here is powered by electricity and to make things worse we don't have a back up generator." The waiter replied with a groan. "The boss never thought of the back up generator, she said it would've been pointless."

"Some boss she is! Can't you even open the windows?" Beast Boy asked, also getting up after a while of listening to the conversation.

Thunder rumbled across the sky, louder then before, lightening flashed several times and rain poured down heavier then normal. The wind continued to howl.

"I could...This is urgent and people do need to get home..I wish the Titans were here..." The waiter complained, not realizing that two of them were.

"We are here...Well two of us are..." Raven began, she and Beast Boy then began to help the others out of the restaurant.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now that the T-Car is fixed?" Bumble Bee asked, watching as Cyborg, Aqualad and Speedy began to polish the car.

"You mean after polishing her? I'll stay here for a couple of days to figure out why my communicator isn't working then I'll head back I guess." Cyborg replied, as he polished his car.

"What about Ember?" Bumble Bee wondered, secretly hoping that Cyborg had forgotten about her.

"I have to figure out a way I can contact her to make another day for our date..." Cyborg sighed. "Since the communicators are still offline."

Bumble Bee scowled and folded her arms in annoyance. '_Of course he'd say that!_' she thought jealously.

Speedy nudged Aqualad noticing the way Bumble Bee reacted, both of them laughed quietly to themselves.

* * *

"Perhaps you are mistaking things...Robin seemed to really care about you when you first came here with your friends." Galfore said, watching Starfire sitting on her bed, still crying. He stood nearby her and tried thinking of what other ways to help save her relationship with Robin.

"But Terra said..." Starfire began.

"Now if Terra said the others, didn't like you would you believe her?" Galfore wondered, he was trying to prove to Starfire that Terra was lying.

"I..." Starfire began, though she didn't know what to reply to that. She held Silkie in her arms and hugged him.

"I'm going to leave you alone for a while to let you think about your relationship with Robin." Galfore said gently, wanting to give her some space to clear her mind. He wanted Starfire to be with Robin.

Starfire nodded, she watched Galfore leave her room. "Oh Silkie..What do you suggest I should do?" She whispered softly as she gently pat him.

"I believe you should move on and marry someone else, he obviously doesn't love you enough if he cheated on you!" A familiar female's voice suggested.

Starfire gasped and looked around, only seeing a blonde haired Tamaranean, climbing through her window.

"Sister? But how I thought I had banished you..." Starfire clung onto Silkie protectively.

* * *

Ember sighed as she sat at the back seat of a bus, which was heading to Steel City. She wondered if she and Cyborg were in a relationship or not. '_What will I say to him when I see him?_' she thought to her self.

'_I can't just say: "Hey Cyborg let's go on our date now! Or are we still dating?"! That's rushing things...I think I'll let him work things out...It was he who asked me out after all and I've never had a boyfriend before.' _Ember began thinking to herself, she held her back pack on her lap and watched the rain pouring down.

'_GNH! What if Bumble Bee ends up with him?! That is possible...I know she likes him that way since I saw her glancing at him back at Raven and Beast Boy's party..._' Ember sighed deeply then soon fell asleep. The bus wasn't due to arrive in Steel City until the next day.

* * *

**Back with Raven and Beast Boy**

"I know of another way we can still have our date, considering we're back at home now!" Beast Boy said after a while of thinking. He and Raven were back at home after seeing all of the stores in Jump City had no power**.**

"How?" Raven asked, smiling to him, wondering what he was planning.

"We could still have a romantic candle light dinner...With some music on in the background..." Beast Boy grinned then headed towards the kitchen, meaning to prepare their dinner.

* * *

"Shadow? But sister why did you change your name?" Starfire wondered, still hugging Silkie in her arms. "And the colour of your hair?"

"Because, Blackfire is banished from Tamaran, but Shadow is not!" Blackfire explained. "I over heard you talking to Galfore earlier about Robin, I suggest that you move on and marry some one else! Robin clearly doesn't love you enough...Did he cheat on you with Raven?"

Starfire stared at her sister in disbelief and shook her head. "No...Besides Raven is in the love with Beast Boy, she would never part from him. Robin was kissing this girl..." Starfire showed Blackfire the picture of Robin kissing a black haired girl.

"Hmm...Yes...He clearly loves this girl more then you!" Blackfire said, then looked away to smirk. "I can find you another boyfriend if you wish."

"But why would Robin 'cheat' on me with this other girl, when he and I became engaged?" Starfire wondered.

"He's obviously a two timer! Who ever told you that Robin was cheating on you told you the right thing!" Blackfire said, pretending to look sad for her sister.

"It was Terra who told me..." Starfire sighed deeply, not knowing who to believe. She was so confused about her and Robin. "I do not know what to do sister...I still have the feelings for Robin..."

"Terra did the right thing then sister dear...You need to push those feelings that you have for Robin away. I will help you find a new boyfriend, someone who wouldn't cheat on you." Blackfire said, looking at Starfire.

"But how will you find a new one? And I'd rather try and find one my-self.." Starfire began,as she pulled Silkie closer to her. She remembered the last time Blackfire had tried to set her up with Glgrdsklechhh, she shuddered at the thought of being paired up with him again.

Blackfire sighed, she looked over out side the window and gasped softly seeing Robin outside the balcony, running towards the window. "I'll be right back sister!" She smirked, then flew out to the window.

Starfire sighed, and watched Blackfire, she gasped noticing Robin was out side with Blackfire. Starfire got up and put Silkie down on her bed then flew outside the opened window.

Blackfire changed her voice to talk to Robin, not wanting him to know it was her. "Sorry, but Tamarans do not want cheaters here!" She began. A Star-Bolt appeared in her hand.

Robin stared at Blackfire, he immediately recognized her considering her hair was blonde now. "Then...Why are you here too? Star banished you from coming here Blackfire!"

"That is one thing you will never find out!" Blackfire smirked, then threw the Star-bolt at Robin, aiming to hurt him.

"ROBIN!" Starfire exclaimed, she flew in front of him and took the hit from Blackfire's Star-bolt, knocking her out.

"Star!" Robin exclaimed, kneeling down to pick her up.

"Don't even think about going near her, cheater!" Blackfire smirked, producing another Star-Bolt in her hand.

Robin frowned for a moment, then an idea came to him, he took a smoke bomb out of his utility belt and threw it hard onto the ground, he then quickly joined Starfire's side when thick smoke appeared, he quickly took Starfire back to her room while Blackfire coughed in the thick smoke.

* * *

"Finally...Think I'm back online..." Cyborg grinned, as he finished fixing his communicator.

"Now what?" Bumble Bee wondered, as she sat with him.

"Now I'm going to call Ember and see if it would work! The other four are probably on a date..." Cyborg said.

Bumble Bee sighed quietly as she watched him. '_If only I can tell him that I love him...But it's easier thought then said!'_

Cyborg grabbed out his communicator and tried contacting Ember, apparently it finally worked.

* * *

Ember woke up in fright, as her communicator went off. She answered it. "H-Hello?"

"Ember, its me Cy!"

Ember smiled in relief. "Cy? Is it really you?!"

"Yes, its me Em...I'm at Titans East...What Terra told me was a lie..Everything is rather quiet here...I'd ring the others but I don't want to interrupt them if they are on a date."

"I've got so much to tell you Cy!" Ember began. "But I'll wait until the bus takes me to Steel City so I can tell you when I meet up with you again."

"Can't wait to see you again Em..." Cyborg smiled. "Til then I've gotta go!"

* * *

**Mean while back with Slade...**

"My next plan is way too easy..." Slade began, as he turned his attention to Megumi.

"What is it?" Megumi asked, sitting down, she had just returned from Gotham City and got defeated several times.

"I'll let you know when she comes." Slade smirked. "You see...I have a shape shifting friend who can turn herself into anyone she sees..."

"A-Anyone?" Megumi gasped. "Who do you have in mind?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out...Knowing you, you'd most likely tell the other villains then that would warn the Titans."

"That's what you think!" A voice suddenly cried out.

Slade and Megumi glanced around and saw nothing.

"Show yourself!" Slade demanded, getting ready to fight.

"No..Besides.. I already know your plans..I'm going to warn the Titans before you start!" The voice began.

"Megumi, attack!" Slade commanded, looking around still trying to find out where the voice came from.

A giant ball of Ice appeared in Megumi's hands, she then threw it towards the direction where the voice came from. "Show yourself!"

"HAHA! You missed!" The voice teased. Megumi tried again but missed.

"Missed again~ You fail at aiming! I can see why the Titans can easily defeat you two!"

"MEGUMI! FOCUS!" Slade snapped, losing patience with her.

"I'm trying...This Ghost kid just won't show himself or what ever he is.." Megumi snapped back. "Why don't you do something instead of standing there?"

"I am! I'm trying to work out where this voice is coming from..." Slade began, before he suddenly got pushed over by an unseen force. "Oof!"

"Slade!" Megumi exclaimed, rushing to his side, she gave him her hand to help him up but Slade refused it.

"I'm fine...I can get up myself." Slade responded, picking himself up from the ground, only being knocked over again.

* * *

"So, what do you think, Rae Rae?" Beast Boy asked, as he put two lit candles on the table for the final touch, he looked over at her as she walked into the kitchen, joining his side again.

"It's beautiful..." Raven began, as she looked around admiring the restaurant themed kitchen.

"R-really? I'm glad you like it..." Beast Boy smiled, he waited for her to sit down on the chair at the table, he then gently pushed the chair in.

Beast Boy gave Raven her meal, then turned on the radio, which began to play 'I'm a Believer'.

"Like it? I love it B..." Raven said, watching as he put his plate on the table, he joined her side again. "Thank you..."

Beast Boy smiled to her then began eating his meal. Raven began to eat hers too.

"There is something I would like for us to try afterwards..Or when we're ready." Raven began, after she finished a mouthful of food.

"Hm? What would that be Rae?" Beast Boy wondered curiously.

"I want to try and see if you and I can 'connect' our minds so we can communicate by thoughts..." Raven explained. "It might take a while to make it work..."

"Hm sounds interesting... Let's try it...If it works this would mean we could 'talk' while we're kissing or if we're in battle..How does it work anyway?" Beast Boy wondered, as he finished his meal.

"It's a bit complicated from what I've read...Like I said earlier it may take time to work but it'd be worth it..." Raven replied. "When should we try?"

"When your ready Rae-Rae!" Beast Boy chirped, with a smile.

* * *

**The next afternoon...  
**Ember had finally arrived at Steel City's Bus Station, meeting Bumble Bee and Cyborg there.

Bumble Bee stood as close to Cyborg as she could get, she even wrapped her arms around his left arm. Cyborg didn't seem to mind he just talked to her while waiting for Ember to get off the bus.

Many people got off the latest bus which Ember was on. She was last to get off the bus, when she did she looked around and waved over to Cyborg when she saw him with Bumble Bee waiting nearby.

Bumble Bee glanced at Ember who was running up to them, she then turned her attention to Cyborg, pressing her lips against his, locking lips with him. At first Cyborg was startled by Bumble Bee kissing him, he then returned the kiss enjoying the moment with her, putting his arms around Bumble Bee.

Ember stared at Cyborg in disbelief. '_But I thought he was meant to be with me...He asked me out...Maybe he was just being nice...Now it appears that he's with Bumble Bee..._'Ember looked as if she was about to cry. '_After all this effort to find him...He 'cheats' on me with Bumble Bee? GNH! I guess he and I weren't meant to be after all...I can't believe this!'_ Ember thought, as she watched Bumble Bee and Cyborg kissing.

Ember fell onto her knees in shock and disbelief as she watched them, she then began to cry, she was rather hurt inside knowing that Cyborg was now officially with Bumble Bee.

Cyborg broke the kiss for a moment. "You really do love me then don't you Bumble Bee?" He asked, curiously, with a smile across his face.

"More then anyone I've ever met Cy!" Bumble Bee replied, before kissing him again. Cyborg grinned then deepened the kiss.

Ember continued to watch, she tried fighting back the tears. '_Maybe I don't belong with Cyborg...This is just so unfair!I wonder how long they've been together then...Ugh I'm going back to Titans Tower! I'd rather watch Raven and Beast boy then these two!'_ Ember frowned, upset she caught the next bus with out saying a word to Cyborg or Bumble Bee.

* * *

**Will Robin win Starfire back or will things become more complicated between them?  
Why did Blackfire change her look a bit?  
Will Raven's 'Mind Communication' work?  
What will happen to Ember now that Bumble Bee and Cyborg are dating?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	12. Reunited

**Chapter 12: Re-united!  
**

* * *

"I thought, it was meant to be you and me, but now I know it was her all along that you wanted to be with...Is this the reason why you came to Steel City to be with her?" Ember said quietly to herself trying to fight back tears, as she sat at the back seat of the bus.

"She's so lucky, I only wish I got to tell you how much I loved you and want to be with you!" She added, as she glanced over at Cyborg and Bumble Bee out side. "I guess you and I were only meant to be friends and nothing else..." She sighed looking at Cyborg lovingly, from inside the bus, half wishing she could trade spots with Bumble Bee.

* * *

**Back with Starfire**

Starfire woke up seeing her sister and Robin by her bed side. Robin had Silkie in his arms, while looking at Starfire longing to talk to her about their relationship.

Robin sighed in relief seeing Starfire was ok, he looked at Blackfire for a moment. "Could you give us a moment alone please? I want to talk to Star..." He asked.

A smirk came across Blackfire's face, which Robin didn't see. Blackfire left the room, quietly. She was planning to find her sister a new boyfriend so Robin couldn't get her.

Awkward silence filled the atmosphere for a while until Robin began to talk. "Star...What Terra said was a lie, you should know I would never kiss another girl...You and I were inseparable, until Terra ruined everything with what she said."

Starfire looked at him, silence filled the air once more as she thought. "Then how do I know that you are not lying too?" She asked, looking away sadly.

"But, Star..." Robin began, as he tried finding more words to say. "We've been through everything together...We were engaged."

Starfire sighed again. "I'm sorry Robin, but I do not know who to believe..." Hinting that she wanted to be left alone.

Blackfire walked into the room again. "If you do go with Robin again sister, he may end up cheating on you again, do you want to take that risk?"

Robin grit his teeth and was about to say something about it before Blackfire cut in again.

"Robin is obviously a two timer yes? He might end up with this Kitten girl you were once talking about..." Blackfire added, with a grin on her face.

"But..." Robin began, wishing there was a way to prove that he didn't cheat on Starfire.

"If I were you Starfire, I'd forget about Robin and move on. Robin is a cheater!" Blackfire added. "The other Titans don't like you either, they don't want you to become a Titan again, they think it's better with out you!"

Robin glared at Blackfire, and clenched his fists. "That's a lie, Blackfire!" He snapped.

"It's the truth sister dear...They only thought of you as a 'hero' not a friend.." Blackfire said, looking at her sister.

Starfire glanced at Robin then looked over at Blackfire. "Please...I wish to be alone right now to clear my mind.."

"But, Star...What about us?" Robin asked, eager to stay with Starfire.

"I am sorry Robin..." Starfire replied, then looked away.

Robin felt like his heart sunk when he heard those words. "Star..." He managed to say before leaving the room. '_Blackfire and Terra have ruined our relationship with a simple lie...How can I fix it?' _He sat out on the balcony to think. '_How can I prove to Star I didn't cheat and that Terra and Blackfire are lying? If only I can read minds.. Minds?! That's it! Maybe Raven can help me out. She and Star are close friends after all...'  
_

* * *

**Back with Raven and Beast Boy**

"So we can read each others minds now right Rae-Rae?" Beast Boy asked, looking at her lovingly.

Raven nodded and was about to say something, when the communicator started to go off. She answered it and saw Robin on the screen looking worried.

"Robin? What happened?" Raven wondered.

"A lot.. Blackfire is making the situation worse between Starfire and I..." Robin began.

"Explain everything when B and I get there...We'll be there in a few minutes!" Raven told him, then turned the communicator off.

"What happens now?" Beast Boy said quietly. "I mean how are we going to help Robin and Star get back together?"

"I'm going to have to talk to Star...I might have to read her mind to find out exactly what is going on..." Raven replied. "Are you ready?"

"Mhm! I'm ready when you are Rae." Beast Boy said, as he put his arms around her waist.

* * *

'_What am I thinking? I'm not in love with Bumble Bee, yet why am I kissing her? I love Ember..Gnh! Ember!_' Cyborg thought, he broke the kiss and looked at Bumble Bee worriedly.

"So does that mean we're a couple now?" Bumble Bee asked, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him.

Cyborg had no idea how to reply to that. "Um..." is all he could say. He didn't want to make her upset because his heart belonged to Ember.

"YAY! Where should our first date be?" Bumble Bee exclaimed, happily thinking that the "Um..." meant a yes.

"Uhh.." Cyborg began to rub the back of his head. "You see...I just realized I've made a huge mistake."

Bumble Bee stared at him in alarm. "Of course you have, you should've kissed me when we first met!" She winked playfully to him.

"No, you don't get this Bumble Bee..." Cyborg said, as he tried to find words to explain how he felt about the whole situation.

"It's about her isn't it?" Bumble Bee asked, folding her arms. She looked up at him jealously. "Ember right?"

"Um yeah...You see I kinda asked her out a while ago and um we haven't had the chance to go out on a uh date cause of all this Terra-Drama...I feel awful knowing the fact that I didn't share my first kiss with Ember, the one who I really love." Cyborg explained, sounding nervous. "I'm sorry Bumble Bee, but my heart belongs to Ember..."

Bumble Bee scowled at him. "Why did you kiss me back then? Why didn't you stop me?" She asked angrily.

"I guess I kind of got caught up in the moment?" Cyborg replied, feeling rather ashamed of himself. "I'm really sorry Bumble Bee, but I'm sure there are more guys out there that deserve you more then I!"

"So we're not together then?" Bumble Bee wondered, feeling rather confused and hurt.

"Sorry Bumble Bee..." Cyborg shook his head and looked away for a moment.

"Ember's lucky...I wish you both luck in the future." Bumble Bee said, then began to walk away, trying to fight back tears.

Cyborg sighed, he had mixed feelings on the whole situation. '_I might as well head back home now since Ember had just left because of the kiss...' _Cyborg sighed again as he headed towards his T-Car, he looked around for Bumble Bee and saw no sign of her. He got into the T-Car then left the station.

* * *

"Maybe it's best if I talk to Starfire alone...I'll go over to her now and ask her to explain everything from the beginning." Raven said, after Robin had explained everything in his view over what happened.

"I'll go with!" Beast Boy chirped, looking at Raven.

"But what about Robin? He did ask for advice on how to win Star back." Raven said. "I'm going in alone..." She added, then began to head towards Starfire's room window. The three Titans were still out on the Balcony.

'_That's what you think Rae-Rae! You know I can't part from you/ you can't part from me! It's impossible!'_ Beast Boy thought, as he turned into a fly. He flew onto her shoulder as she walked into Starfire's room.

Blackfire was there, leaning against the wall while talking to Starfire about her future boyfriends. "How about this guy he's a cutie!" She began, showing a photo of a random male, someone who Starfire didn't know.

"How about leaving Starfire alone...I need to talk to her." Raven glared at Blackfire, who had taken off her blonde wig.

Blackfire saw Beast Boy as a fly on Raven's shoulder. She held a Star-Bolt in her hand. "You've got a little green pest on your shoulder, want me to get rid of it?" She smiled.

"No! This 'fly' is my fiance..." Raven replied, glaring at Blackfire.

Blackfire stared at Raven and burst into laughter. "Your getting married to a fly? Oh boy! This is funny! A Half Demon half Human, marrying a fly!" The Star-Bolt in her hand vanished. "This is a wedding I must see!"

Beast Boy flew off Raven's shoulder and hovered behind her, turning into his normal self, he put his arms around Raven's waist. "Actually she's getting married to me!" He corrected, with a smile on his face.

Raven ignored Blackfire and looked over at Starfire who was holding Silkie in her arms, looking miserable and confused.

"What ever, I'm out of here, someone's got to look for a new fiance for Starfire! Since she doesn't want Robin anymore." Blackfire smirked, saying the last part loud enough for Robin to hear. She then left the room.

Starfire gasped softly when Blackfire said that. "But sister..." She began, she sighed once Blackfire left the room. "I do not wish to have a new fiance..." She added quietly enough for Raven to hear.

"You still love Robin don't you?" Raven asked, turning her attention to Starfire.

Starfire nodded. "But I am confused..About my feelings towards him. After being shown this picture of him kissing another girl, I don't know how I feel about him now." She showed Raven the picture that Terra had shown her. "I do not know what to do and who to believe."

"Star, Robin loves you, he always has and always will love you. You should know that he would never cheat on you, Robin isn't like that. Who else have been telling you wrong things about Robin?" Raven said, as she sat down next to her. "What did Terra exactly say to you?"

"Terra told me that she found this picture of Robin kissing another girl, and she had taken the picture herself...She also told me that she had recorded a conversation that Robin had with this girl...I did not wish to listen to it, that's when I left to come back home. The way Terra told me that sounded so real to me. I am ashamed that I did not believe Robin, but instead I believed her and now I regret it." Starfire explained, with a sigh in the end. "I wish things were back to the way they were before Terra came. I loved being with Robin and I still have the feelings for him."

* * *

Raven looked at the picture, she could clearly see it wasn't real. "This photo had been clearly edited to make it look like Robin had been kissing another girl... Star, last night Beast Boy and I went through Terra's room to find out what her plans were, we found out that she's trying to separate the Teen Titans, to make it 'easier' for Slade to defeat us. Terra lied to you about Robin kissing this girl. She obviously edited this picture or drew it. Terra was trying to make you and Robin break up so then the Titans would fall apart." Raven explained.

"We found more interesting things in her room too..Like when she comes back in two days, she was planning to make a Hologram of me kissing her, she was planning to play that in front of Raven's room..She made holograms of Robin too with that same girl." Beast Boy added. "Like Raven said, Terra's plans were to separate the Titans and then defeat us one by one. For some reason she aimed for you and Robin first, knowing your weakness is each other."

"Then..Robin did not kiss this other girl? " Starfire asked, feeling ashamed that she 'broke' up with Robin.

"No...He didn't. It was all lies from Terra, she had tried to make Raven and I break up. Robin really loves you Star, and he'd do anything for you, you should know that." Beast Boy replied, before Raven could say anything. "Robin loves you, and you only Star. Just like I love Raven and her only."

Starfire put Silkie on her bed. "And I love Robin too...I am deeply ashamed for not believing him.." She got up. "I still wish for us to be engaged, like we were before. Where is Robin?"

"He's out on the balcony, waiting for you." Beast Boy pointed over to the balcony, where Robin was sitting on the railing. "Starfire...As they say, True love never fades away. Robin's love for you is will never fade away...Just like my love for Raven."

Starfire smiled, when Beast Boy said that. She then went to the balcony to talk to Robin.

"You really are so cute Beast Boy." Raven smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

"Robin?" Starfire called his name softly, as she walked onto the balcony. She saw him sitting on the balcony railing, looking lost in thoughts.

"Star?" Robin looked over at her, leaving his thoughts behind.

Starfire sat with him on the balcony railing. Silence filled the air for a while, as Starfire tried finding the right words to say to Robin.

"Robin, I am sorry for not believing you about this girl...and I wish for us to become a couple again and to be engaged...if its not too late.." Starfire began, she looked at him. "I miss being with you Robin. I cannot imagine my life with out you Robin."

Silence once again filled the air for a moment.

"Star... I love you and I always will love you. I am glad we're back together Star." Robin smiled, feeling his pocket for the engagement ring. He found it and took it out of his pocket. Starfire held out her left hand as Robin put the engagement ring back on.

"I love you too Robin...Someone very wise once told me...That true love never fades away, that person is correct." Starfire smiled, then pressed her lips against Robin's.

Robin put his arms around Starfire and deepened the kiss, enjoying the moment of being back together. Starfire put her arms around him, still kissing him.

Raven and Beast Boy watched them and smiled. "That's a relief! I'm glad they're back together." Beast Boy commented, as he and Raven watched Robin and Starfire sharing a kiss.

"Me too. But now what happens? I mean we can't let Terra get away with what she's done. I can't keep sending her to another dimension as much as I'd love to!" Raven said.

Robin and Starfire broke the kiss after a while then joined Raven and Beast Boy's side, to talk about what had happened.

"Terra won't get away with what she had done. When we get back home, we'll start planning what to do with Terra when she gets back from the dimension that Raven sent her to. For now maybe we can just go on a double date for fun when we get back?" Robin said as he put one arm around Starfire's waist.

"Mhm! A double date sounds glorious!" Starfire chirped, excited to think about it.

"We should go to the carnival, that would be the perfect place!" Beast Boy suggested, before Raven could say anything.

"You took the words out of my mouth...But yes I agree with B, the carnival would be fun!" Raven agreed.

"Alright! We'll head back home now and go to the carnival tonight, together." Robin smiled.

"Before we go, I must get Silkie and say good bye to Galfore, and let him know that you and I are back together." Starfire said.

* * *

Ember had almost fallen asleep on the bus, when she got disturbed by a passenger that looked familiar to her.

"You look like you've been crying or was about to cry... What happened?" A male's voice asked.

Ember looked around then saw a half ghost/half boy standing near her.

"Don't be afraid...I'm just in my ghost form...Been trying to work out what Slade's plans are. I've worked out most of them, I must tell the Titans when we get to Jump City. I'm Seth, if I haven't introduced myself to you before!" Seth smiled, looking at her as he sat down with Ember.

"A lot had happened Seth...So wait are you working under cover for Slade?" Ember wondered, looking back at him.

Seth nodded. "Well sorta...You see I have ghost powers, lately I've been hiding in Slade's lair, over hearing him talking to this Megumi woman about his plans to defeat the Titans." He began. Seth looked around to see if anyone appeared to be listening to him, not many people were on the bus so he continued on with his findings.

"I've seen a lot of interesting things in his lair, which I need to tell Robin about them...One of Slade's plans were to control Terra and make her to these evil things to make it look like she is a villain..." Seth explained quietly. Ember listened in interest, trying to wonder if she should believe this or not.

"So your saying that Terra 'didn't' do all the things that she did and that Slade made her do all this stuff?" Ember asked, looking confused.

"Exactly! I'm saying Terra is innocent. But I don't blame you if you find this hard to believe..." Seth added.

* * *

"Should we head back home now? I am getting the sick of my home feeling." Starfire wondered, as she looked at Robin. Silkie was in Starfire's arms, sound asleep.

"Yes...Let's go! Then we can go on our double date." Robin smiled, as he put his arms around Starfire, as the four Titans headed to the T-Ship.

"I'm so looking forward for this." Raven smiled, as Beast Boy put his arms around her.

"Me too! I'll win you a lot of prizes Rae-Rae!" Beast Boy chirped, resting his head on her shoulder lovingly.

"Your cute...But I have the best prize already." Raven said, looking at Beast Boy, smiling.

"What would that be?" Beast Boy wondered.

"That would be you!" Raven said, with a smile before stealing a kiss from his lips.

* * *

**Will Ember and Cyborg finally go on their first date?  
Is Seth telling the truth or is he making things up?  
How will the Double Date go, will it be fun or will trouble return?  
**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews everyone ^_^**


	13. Double Date and Trouble Part 1

**Chapter 13: A Double Date and Trouble, Part 1.  
**

**Note: From this chapter on wards, Raven and Beast Boy can read each others minds.**

* * *

It was around Five pm when Robin, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy got back to the Titans Tower. After putting the T-Ship away, the four Titans went to change before going out on the Double Date.

Robin was the first one ready. He waited patiently for the others to meet him in the Main Room. In about half an hour, the other Titans joined him, talking excitedly about the double date.

"Everyone ready?" Robin asked, looking at the others. He smiled seeing Starfire wearing the same dress she wore when he had to take Kitten to the prom.

"We are...I cannot wait to get to the carnival." Starfire replied, joining Robin's side happily.

"We can go on a romantic pony ride to the carnival!" Beast Boy suggested, looking at Raven with a smile.

Raven blushed, and nodded.

"Alright, let's go then!" Robin smiled, eager to get to the carnival.

* * *

"Mummy, that girl is riding a green pony, did she paint her pony?" A young girl asked, as she and her parents headed towards the carnival gates. The girl had pointed over at Raven and Beast Boy.

Raven over heard her and rolled her eyes.

"She must have sweetie..." The mother's voice trailed off, not paying much attention to the Titans that were going to the carnival.

Raven got off Beast Boy's back while he was still in his pony form.

"The girl was mean to paint the pony green! SHE should have left it how it was! EEK! The Pony turned into a person!" The young girl hid behind her mother in fright. "Mummy, do all ponies do that?"

"It would be scary if they did sweetie but no! This one appears to be a magic one." The mother replied, then her voice trailed off as she explained things to her daughter.

Beast Boy turned back to his normal self since they were getting closer to the carnival gates. Raven walked next to him, putting her left hand in his right hand. "Star and Robin are over there, waiting for us. " Raven said, pointing near the gates where Robin and Starfire were standing together, waiting for them.

* * *

"What ride will we go on first, fiance Robin?" Starfire asked, putting her arms around him lovingly, as the four Titans walked through the gates after paying for their tickets in. Robin smiled and held Starfire's hands. The four Titans wondered about as they talked about which rides to go on.

Beast Boy stood behind Raven and put his arms around her waist. "Why don't we all go on the same rides together? How about the Ferris Wheel first?" he suggested with a grin on his face. "To bring romance in the atmosphere!"

"The Ferris Wheel..Sounds um nice, then which one will we go on next?" Raven wondered, looking around seeing many people walking about going to the rides or side-shows. She knew how popular the carnival was at night time thanks to the Fireworks displays every night.

"The bumping cars!" Starfire suggested. "And the boys can pick the rides afterwards!"

"The Bumper Cars?" Raven stared at Starfire for a second. "Um okay..."

"What about the new roller coaster they put up?" Robin added, getting excited.

"And the Haunted House?" Beast Boy joined in the fun.

"Alright, it's decided. Let's go to the Ferris Wheel first, then the other rides." Robin said, after a while. He was looking forward for all the fun that they were going to have that night.

* * *

**Mean while with Ember...**

"Are you even sure all of this stuff about Terra is true? As far as I know she's evil! I don't trust her and never will! What if she really is evil and is trying to pretend that she's innocent?" Ember asked, looking at Seth.

"I'm most certain she's innocent! Why won't you trust her? She hasn't done anything wrong it's all Slade's doing!" Seth replied, raising his voice a bit, forgetting he was on the bus, a few passengers glanced at them.

"I wish I could believe it, I really do. But after she's tried breaking up the team I can't believe her or like her. I now know why Raven hates her! Terra is a traitor, always has been always will be." Ember sighed. "Sorry to say it Seth but it looks like you've wasted your time looking up these things with Terra! She's gone now and won't be back until at least two days later..."

"Then when she comes back I will prove that she's innocent!" Seth smiled, hugging his knees, not caring that other passengers were listening to their conversation.

"Anyone would think you've fallen in love with her!" Ember said jokingly, scowling at Seth.

"So what if I have? She is beautiful isn't she?" Seth grinned.

Ember snorted loudly when he said that. "HAH! Yeah right! How can evil be beautiful? EVEN IF Terra's name gets 'cleared' The Titans won't forgive her, nor will I. I know for sure Robin won't allow her to live in the Tower again."

"He will let her live in the Tower! As long as she's with me of course!" Seth smiled at the idea of him and Terra living together in Titans Tower.

Ember rolled her eyes. "Surely you've got to be joking! Robin WILL NEVER allow her to live in the Tower again after she made him and Starfire break up! He'd most likely would fight with Terra to prevent her from living with us!"

"I'll stop him from fighting Terra!" Seth said, sounding serious all of the sudden.

Ember glanced at Seth and sighed. "You really care about Terra huh? You can do better though, Terra's no good! She's tried breaking up the Titans, she's defeated them before...She's broken Beast Boy's heart...Must I go on?"

"If I can't convince you that Slade's controlling Terra, then maybe I can convince the Teen Titans themselves!" Seth sighed, folding his arms.

"Good luck convincing my friends...I doubt they'd believe you though after what they recently have gone through." Ember pointed out, as she leaned back.

* * *

**Back at the Carnival**

Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire talked excitedly about the rides and sideshows that were at the Carnival, while Raven just listened and stayed quiet. Something seemed to bother her and the atmosphere didn't feel right to her.

"What do you think Raven?" Robin asked, turning his attention to her.

"Huh, About what?" Raven asked, she wasn't paying much attention to the conversation.

"About us splitting up, then meeting up at the Ferris Wheel around Nine O' Clock?" Robin suggested. "Star and I were talking about it."

"That sounds fine with me and B.. Alright we'll see you at the Ferris Wheel soon then!" Raven said, with a smile.

Beast Boy sensed that something or someone was following them and wondered if Raven had the same feeling. He watched as Starfire and Robin went to a Side-Show that they wanted to try out.

"Is it me, or does it feel like we're being watched or followed?" Beast Boy wondered quietly to Raven. He was standing behind her with his arms around her, resting his head on her right shoulder.

"You're right, it does feel that way. I've had that feeling when we got here. I didn't want to say anything in-case I was wrong. It feels like four people or villains are watching us for some unknown reason." Raven replied, quietly.

"Let's try and shake that feeling off and try to have some fun, hopefully who ever is following or watching us leaves." Beast Boy suggested. "Hey that looks like fun!" He nodded over to a Side-Show where Robin and Starfire had been and won something, he watched as Starfire and Robin leave the Side-Show after winning something.

* * *

**Back with Cyborg**

"AH! Home Sweet home, so good to be back. Huh no one's here, I guess they went on a Double Date or something. Ember's still not here either..." Cyborg sighed, as he sat on the sofa.

Cyborg got out his communicator and went to call Ember.

Ember heard her communicator going off while she was talking to Seth. She answered it.

"Ember, its me Cyborg, I'm finally back home.. I realized what I did was wrong...And for that I am sorry..." Cyborg began.

Seth looked at Ember strangely. "Is he your boyfriend?" Seth wondered, glancing at the communicator then back at Ember.

Cyborg stared at Seth. "Hey your that ghost kid we've been trying to find! It's up to Ember to answer the boyfriend part!"

Before Ember could reply, the bus came to a sudden rough stop, some passengers almost fell out of their seats and gasped in fright.

"Ugh nothing to be afraid off other then a giant Monster out in front, I'm going to try and drive away from him!" The Bus Driver announced. Passengers screamed when they saw Plasmus trying to pick up the bus. "Or not, the monster's trying to pick us up!"

"I gotta go Cy! We'll talk later, I've got to fight Plasmus!" Ember gasped, then put her communicator away.

"You mean we've got to fight him! I'll take the passengers out of the bus while you try and distract him." Seth said, then turned into his ghost form. He quickly started to take random passengers to safety.

"Uh looks like I can't control the bus while it's in the hands of a giant Monster..." The Bus Driver then turned the bus off. He looked around at his passengers noticing Seth was taking them to safety. Ember began to distract Plasmus.

Ember started throwing Fire Balls at Plasmus, hoping that he'd put the bus down.

Plasmus looked at her and put the bus down and turned his attention to her.

* * *

**Back at the Carnival...**

Raven and Beast Boy walked past a few Side-Shows, only one caught Raven's eyes. She noticed a Giant Green Tiger soft toy on the prize list and wanted it. "You know, this one looks fun!" She smiled, pointing to the Side-Show with the green tiger soft toy.

"Hmm it's one where you have to throw knock down all the bottles to win the prize!" Beast Boy said. "That sounds easy enough. Let's try it, you can go first Rae-Rae!"

Raven and Beast Boy walked over to the side-show, a middle aged woman ran it.

"Welcome to Knock 'em Down! If you knock all these six bottles down in one turn you win a prize, pick a prize any prize! If you manage to knock them down in three tries you can win these tiny soft toys!" The woman said. "Who would like to go first?" She glanced at Raven and Beast Boy then at the bottles which were lined up on the stand.

"Me...So to win that Giant Green Tiger, all I need to do is knock down these bottles in one go? That sounds easy..." Raven said, hoping that she could win the tiger.

Beast Boy watched Raven hand the money to the woman. The woman gave Raven five balls then watched her.

Raven rolled one ball towards the bottles, the ball ran towards the bottles but at last minute, it made a left turn and rolled onto the ground. Raven tried the second ball and it did the same thing, she tried three more times only getting the same results.

"Are you sure this surface isn't on a lean?" Raven asked, looking at the woman suspiciously. "I've had the same result five times."

"It's just a case of bad luck miss. You can always try again if you want to, it would still cost the same amount of money though." The woman responded. She glanced at Beast Boy and back to Raven.

"You can win this Raven! I know you can!" Beast Boy chirped, giving her a quick hug.

Raven smiled. "Alright, I'll try again...I won't give up this easily...Even if it takes me all night!" She tried again to knock the bottles down,surprisingly the ball didn't roll onto the floor this time.

Raven glanced at the Giant Green Tiger and looked at the woman who was running the side show. "Is that Green Tiger included as a prize?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

"It is, only if you knock them all down in one go!" The woman replied.

After about ten tries, Raven ended up giving up, she had no luck knocking the bottles down, either the ball would gently touch the bottle or the ball would just roll onto the floor.

"Would your husband like to have a go?" The woman asked, noticing Raven's two rings thinking that she and Beast Boy were married.

Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"You bet I would!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I'll win the Tiger for you Rae-Rae!" He smiled. He paid for the side-show and received five balls just like Raven did.

Beast Boy rolled one ball fast towards the bottles, knocking them all down instantly.

"Congratulations! You've won the Tiger!" The woman said, she then took the tiger down from the stand and passed it to Beast Boy. "Enjoy the rest of your night!" She smiled. Beast Boy gave the four remaining balls back to the woman after he won the Tiger.

"Thank you...Here you go Rae-Rae!" Beast Boy smiled, giving the tiger to Raven, once they left the side-show.

Raven held the Tiger in her arms, as Beast Boy stood behind her once more, putting his arms around her lovingly. He stole a kiss from her lips. "I told you I'd win you a prize!" He chirped.

"Thank you, Beast Boy. I have to admit, that was fun!" Raven smiled, looking at him.

"What should we do next Rae-Rae?" Beast Boy wondered, as they walked along the Carnival.

"We have two hours until we meet up with Star and Robin, how about we have something to eat?" Raven suggested.

Beast Boy nodded. "Then we can go on some rides and finally meet up with Robin and Star again."

* * *

**Back with Ember**

Ember had just defeated Plasmus much to her relief. She and Seth helped the people back onto the bus and then got back onto the bus themselves.

"Good thing you two were here! Thank you for your help kids! Never knew there were Teen Titans on the bus." The Bus Driver thanked them.

"Any time! That's what we're here for." Ember smiled, sitting at the back once more.

"That was unexpected...What was Plasmus doing out here anyway?" Seth wondered, sitting next to Ember.

"Maybe Slade sent him? I have no idea. He's gone for now, so it's all good..We're an hour away from Jump City!" Ember shrugged.

* * *

**Back at the Carnival**

Robin and Starfire had been walking around the carnival, wondering what to do next. Starfire hugged her new Giant Bear Soft Toy that she had won from a Test Your Strength game. "Isn't he adorable?" Starfire asked, looking at Robin then back at the bear.

"Um he's cute?" Robin began. He wasn't really into Soft Toys like Starfire was. He loved seeing her happy though.

"I wonder what I should call him." Starfire wondered.

"Bears have names?" Robin stared at her in surprise.

"Mine do back at the Tower!" Starfire smiled, stealing a kiss from Robin. "I am sure Silkie likes to play with them too while we're out."

* * *

"Is that the green one the boss wants?" A person from the shadows asked softly, watching as Beast Boy and Raven at the carnival, the couple had just left the Side-Show.

"Yes..." A second person replied.

"What was the plan again?" The first person asked.

"Weren't you listening Damian? The plan was to capture the green one, take him to the boss, then the boss will make the green one forget about that girl in blue, what ever her name is, I can't remember it, then finally send him back to the Titans Tower." The second person replied.

"But what would be the point of this?" Damian wondered, still keeping his voice low.

"To distract the Titans, while we wait for Terra to come back of course, then when she does come back we can fight against the Titans and hopefully win!" The second person said. "But the boss said not to do anything until he gives us the signal."

"What was the signal again?"

"UGH! Didn't you listen when the first boss was talking? UGH! I'll tell you later, right now we can't let these two out of our site!"

"Looks like they're going on a Roller Coaster..See they're joining the queue of people, obviously that won't be a good time to capture him! What was the green one's name again Zeth?"

"The green one's name was Beast Boy? Yes that sounds right and the girl in blue is his fiancee, Raven! I heard they're inseparable but I'd like to see how they get out of this mess!" The second person explained, then laughed quietly to himself.

* * *

After getting off the Roller Coaster, Raven began to feel that she and Beast Boy were being watched by two people. "Let's think to each other for a while B...I don't like this feeling I am getting here." She began.

Beast Boy nodded. "It's a good thing we can read each others thoughts now..."

'_Did you enjoy the Roller Coaster Rae?'_

_'It was fun, to be honest it was my first time going on one...Where should we go now?'  
_

_'Maybe we could get something to eat and have a moon light dinner, over there and then head towards the Ferris Wheel after a few more goes at the Side Show?'_

Raven and Beast Boy walked towards the food courts at the carnival, and already had in mind what to eat. Beast Boy was behind Raven, with his arms around her once more. He still could sense that they were being watched, and wished the feeling would leave them.

* * *

After getting what they wanted to eat, Beast Boy and Raven came to a clear grassy spot, a bit away from the carnival. The two sat down, Raven put her Tiger soft toy next to her, then hugged Beast Boy.

"I'm really enjoying tonight B...Apart from the feeling of being watched, I'm having a great time with you." Raven whispered softly to him, as she hugged him. "I love being with you."

"I love you Raven, I love you all day and every day Raven, nothing could ever stop me from loving you Rae, you are everything to me, I love knowing that your my fiancee, soon to be wife." Beast Boy smiled, as he put his arms around her. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you."

"Beast Boy..." Raven began, then pressed her lips against his, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. Beast Boy returned the kiss, deepening it. He didn't care if they were being watched, by two unknown villains. Raven kept her arms around him, enjoying the moment with him.

* * *

**Mean while...**

"When will the timing be right, to go on with our plans, Zeth?The Second Boss will be back in two days, and then she can continue the plan when we've captured him! Can't we do it now?" Damian wondered, getting impatient. "Waiting is boring, I've got everything ready for the plans.."

"I'll let you know when the timing is right Damian...Hold your horses! We've got all night to do this, the other two, who are with us are still lurking the shadows to help us with our plans." Zeth replied quietly. "If we rush things we'd get noticed, and the Titans would attack us, that's why we should do things when its unexpected."

"But being impatient is so boring, I want to go on with the plans now!" Damian complained, folding his arms.

"Well keep on wanting, I say you have to wait until the boss gives out the signal." Zeth sighed. "I can always do this alone if I have to!"

"NO! I want to be apart of my plan, and get a praise from our boss." Damian gasped. "Why don't we capture the girl in blue, what was her name again? instead."

"Because the second boss ordered us to get Beast Boy...Raven would be useless in our plans...Beast Boy would be more helpful. Let's see our plans are to erase Beast Boy's memory of Raven, make him think he loves Terra, uhm, he'd still have memories of the other Titans except for Raven who will be a complete stranger to him!" Zeth explained. "Second boss thought of it, isn't she a genius?"

"But what if Raven tries to bring back Beast Boy's memory of her?" Damian asked quietly, watching from a distance as Raven and Beast Boy ate dinner together.

"I don't think Raven has the power of doing that...So things should go well according to plans. Providing that things go well for us and not them!" Zeth replied, with a smirk. "Now, let's stay quiet they're getting up..."

* * *

**How will the rest of the Double Date go?  
Will trouble come out from the shadows?  
Will Ember get reunited with Cyborg or will something distract them?  
Who is the second boss that Damian and Zeth are talking about?  
**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	14. Double Date and Trouble Part 2

**Chapter 14: ****A Double Date and Trouble Returns,** Part 2.

* * *

"Should we go on a few more rides? Or get our photos taken together first?" Raven asked, looking at Beast Boy. She and Beast Boy had just finished their meals and got up from sitting on the ground. Raven carried the green tiger soft toy in her arms, while Beast Boy was standing behind her, with his arms around her waist.

"Hm we should get our photo's taken together first, then go on a few more rides and finally meet up with Robin and Starfire again." Beast Boy said, after a while of thinking.

After getting a few photos taken in the Photo Booth, Beast Boy chose the ones he liked the best and cut them out, he then pulled out a necklace locket from his pocket and put the pictures inside, while Raven looked through the other photos that had been taken of her and Beast Boy. Raven wasn't watching him much to Beast Boy's relief, he wanted to surprise her with it.

Beast Boy put the necklace locket back into his pocket, he had planned to give it to Raven while they were watching the fireworks on the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

About an hour later, the couple made their way to the Ferris Wheel, the feeling of being followed still stayed with them but they chose to ignore it. Starfire and Robin were already waiting patiently for them at the Ferris Wheel. Starfire had a few soft toys in her arms, that she and Robin had won together.

"Hey guys! Did you enjoy your night?" Robin asked, before Starfire could say something.

"Mhm, I really did, time flies when you have fun." Raven replied, smiling as she hugged Beast Boy.

"I see you've won a few things there Star." Beast Boy commented, staring at several soft toys that Starfire held in her arms.

"Robin and I had won these together. Aren't they adorable? I need to find room for them when we get back!" Starfire smiled. "I see you have won a green tiger soft toy too Raven."

"I couldn't resist...B won him for me, I tried but had no luck. Should we get in the queue?" Raven said, noticing a few people lining up for the Ferris Wheel.

"Yes! But where will I put all these soft toys?" Starfire wondered, looking at the soft toys then back at the Ferris Wheel.

"They can come with us." Robin answered, joining the queue with Starfire.

* * *

"Will now be the right time?" Damian wondered, still lurking the shadows. He and Zeth were nearing to the Ferris Wheel and had stopped walking just in case the Titans or someone else would notice them in the shadows. They kept an eye on the Ferris Wheel and the Titans at the same time while they talked.

"Hmm...No, I say when they get off the Ferris Wheel and when they start walking towards us. Then you can wait for my signal!" Zeth replied with a smirk.

"UGH! But now would be perfect timing!" Damian complained with a frown. "You really are boring!"

"Your just impatient Damian.. Both Bosses told us how everything will turn out. But boss two had been sent to another dimension so this is our revenge for that!" Zeth said. "Just trust me, everything will work out well for us!"

"Now shush! They're getting on the Ferris Wheel...Another half hour to wait then we can get him! Then the fun begins." Zeth added, with a smirk on his face.

Damian groaned quietly, he hated waiting and wished he could just get this over and done with. He would rather do things then sit and do nothing while they waited for the right timing to capture Beast Boy.

"So when Boss Two comes back what is her plan?" Damian asked, he either forgot or wasn't paying attention.

Zeth rolled his eyes. "Duh! To separate Raven and Beast Boy, so she can have Beast Boy to herself. I don't see how that works though... But what ever makes her happy. When she comes out from the dimension she'd be able to continue on with our plans."

Damian watched as the Titans got onto the Ferris Wheel. He glanced at his watch, it was nearing Nine O' Clock. He yawned tiredly. "Hope things work well. Ugh look at them all lovey dovey!"

Zeth chuckled. "Isn't that how you and your girlfriend are though?"

"Sometimes..She doesn't even know I'm working for the Boss. She thinks I just have a high end paid job. I've never told her where I work or get my money from, I just tell her I'm going out for a while and I'll be back later!" Damian said as he folded his arms.

"What does she say when you get defeated by the Titans?" Zeth wondered curiously, turning his attention to Damian for a moment.

"I just tell her I got injured at work and she makes a huge fuss over me. Spoils me rotten she does when I get injured." Damian replied, sounding proud of himself.

"So in other words you don't really love her? Ugh! That's a waste, why are you with her then? I'm with Kimi, and she's at the carnival lurking the shadows, waiting for the right timing to capture Beast Boy..." Zeth glanced at the Ferris Wheel and watched as Beast Boy and Raven got on it. Starfire and Robin were already on the Ferris Wheel.

"Course I love her! What are you talking about? I just don't want her finding out that I'm working for the boss, she'd ditch me if she found out." Damian sighed, then stayed quiet as they watched the Titans.

* * *

"Where do you want to go tomorrow night Rae-Rae for our date?" Beast Boy asked, as he put his arm around her waist. They were now sitting in the Ferris Wheel car.

Raven rest her head on Beast Boy's shoulder lovingly. "Hmm..Maybe the cafe I used to go to? And then the movies?" She replied, putting her arms around his waist, snuggling up to him. The green tiger soft toy was sitting next to her.

"Maybe we can also go for that romantic moon light picnic, I know the perfect spot to take us. If it's a clear night and not raining." Beast Boy suggested, with a smile.

Raven nodded. "I'm going to look forward to this date! I love being alone with you B. Hm after this should we take the portal way home? I don't like this feeling of being followed." She snuggling up closer to him.

"And I love being alone with you too Rae. Mhm, hopefully the feeling leaves after we go through the portal!" Beast Boy replied, hugging her close to him, he smiled and stole a kiss from her lips while they waited for the fireworks to begin.

* * *

"Robin, what is wrong?" Starfire asked quietly, noticing that he began to look worried about something.

"Not sure...Something just doesn't feel right in the atmosphere at the moment. I just get the feeling that something bad will happen. I wonder if Raven and Beast Boy are getting the same feeling as I am." Robin replied, as he put his hand under his chin to think.

"Bad? But how bad will it be Robin? What could possibly happen?" Starfire wondered, beginning to look worried.

Before Robin could answer that, fireworks began to light up the night time sky, filling the sky with beautiful colours and patterns.

"We'll talk about this after the Fireworks!" Robin smiled, relieved that the Fireworks had changed the atmosphere for the moment.

* * *

"Beautiful..." Raven sighed happily as she watched the Fireworks with Beast Boy.

"They are, but your more beautiful Rae!" Beast Boy chirped, stealing another kiss from her lips, he then searched his pockets for the locket necklace he had got for Raven. He took out the locket after finding it and smiled.

Fire works burst into the nighttime sky leaving beautiful colours in the sky, as Beast Boy held the necklace locket in his hand for a moment. He smiled and took the chance to put it around Raven's neck. "I got you this Rae...I chose a couple of pictures of us for it." He smiled, after putting it on her.

"Thank you, B...It's beautiful." Raven smiled, she opened it and saw that there was a picture of her and Beast Boy kissing in one side of the locket, and one picture of them hugging on the other side of the locket, she then closed the locket. "If words can't say how much I love you Beast Boy, what can? I love you so much Beast Boy." She then gently closed the locket and threw her arms around Beast Boy, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss, Beast Boy returned the kiss, deepening it.

The Fireworks continued to burst into the sky, soon the grand finale of the Fireworks began.

* * *

**Half an hour later...**

"Aw come on! How long does it take for them to stay on the Ferris Wheel? All I want to do is throw out this Knock out gas then get Kimi to capture Beast Boy and finally leave the scene." Damian complained, folding his arms.

"Tell me about it. Waiting is boring, I'm itching to capture this Beast Boy for the second boss. This is going to get interesting! But wait what about the people that are also on the Ferris Wheel? They're going to get off with the Titans too!" Zeth sighed.

"Who cares about the people..I mean, all we're after is Beast Boy right? That's all we need for our plan. I say use the knock out gas, even if there are people around him. They'll wake up and we'll be long gone with Beast Boy! Hehehe." A female's voice chuckled.

"Your a genius Kimi. I hope this gas lasts long enough for us to tie him up at the base before we can use that machine on him to make him forget about his precious Raven." Damian smirked.

"It will! YEAH! They're finally letting people off the Ferris Wheel, the Fireworks have apparently stopped. Alright guys let's get ready!" Zeth grinned, ready to go ahead with the plan.

Many couples were let of the Ferris Wheel, the couples began to wonder about at the Carnival again doing their own things.

Damian had a couple of knock out gas balls in his hands, ready to throw at the scene. "Everyone ready? The Titans are next to come up..." He watched as Robin helped Starfire get her soft toys out of the Ferris Wheel Car.

"Oh hurry up already! Who cares about those soft toys. I say leave them behind." Kimi groaned.

A few minutes later, Raven and Beast Boy got off the Ferris Wheel, Raven held her green tiger soft toy in her arms, and was now wearing the locket necklace that Beast Boy had given her.

"Get ready guys..." Zeth ordered, he waited for the Titans to be well away from the Ferris Wheel.

Kimi waited patiently for Raven and Beast Boy to walk closer to them.

Much to Kimi's dismay and annoyance, she watched Raven suddenly open up a portal in front of her and Beast Boy, the couple followed by Robin and Starfire jumped into the portal with all their soft toys that they had won then vanished along with the portal.

"GNH! You've got to be kidding me! Was I the only one that saw that? I never knew she could jump through portals!" Kimi groaned loudly.

"In other words they discovered that we have been following them, that's why Raven must've used the portal..She must've sensed we were going to capture her beloved Beast Boy! GAH! How annoying...Oh well there's always next time." Damian exclaimed in annoyance as he kicked at the ground.

"But what happens now? We can't go back to the boss with out Beast Boy or being empty handed!" Kimi wondered, looking at Zeth and Damian.

"We will go to the boss to see what he says..." Zeth smirked, looking back at Damian and Kimi. He then threw a smoke bomb and vanished with Damian and Kimi.

* * *

**Back with Cyborg...**

Cyborg had been watching a couple of movies in the Main Room since there was not much to do while he waited for Ember and the other Titans to come back. It wasn't until about three hours later until he heard the other Titans coming to the main room, he smiled in relief when he saw Robin with Starfire walking into the Main Room looking happy together. Cyborg stood up and began to walk near the Main Room's door, meaning to greet them.

"Cyborg? Your back?! That's great news Cy! We've missed you. Welcome back!" Robin chirped, rushing over to his side, giving Cyborg a friendly hug.

Starfire smiled and flew over to Cyborg, hugging him too. "We did not get to tell Cyborg the most exciting news fiance, Robin!"

"Thanks guys, glad to be back! Wait fiance Robin? You two are engaged?" Cyborg gasped in surprise, smiling. "Well congratulations then! I'm happy for the both of you. Say where are Raven and Beast Boy?"

"Thanks! They'll be joining us shortly. We've got so much to tell you Cy!" Robin exclaimed. Just as Robin spoke, Raven and Beast Boy turned up at the Main Room's door, looking happy and tired.

"And I've got a lot to tell you guys too!" Cyborg smiled, happy to be back with the team.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy exclaimed, running over to him, giving him a hug. "Where have you been Cy?! I've missed you!" He smiled. "I've got some great news to tell you too!"

"Great to have you back Cyborg." Raven smiled, joining Beast Boy's side.

"Thanks again guys! So what have I missed anything exciting happen while I was gone?" Cyborg wondered, looking at his four best friends.

Robin began to tell Cyborg what he had missed, the other Titans soon joined the conversation. Cyborg told them everything what he had been through, except for the part with Bumble Bee, he decided to leave that part out.

Beast Boy yawned and stretched his arms, he glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly eleven O' Clock. "Well guys, I'm going to head off to bed, good night all!" He smiled.

"I'm with Beast Boy on this one, see you all in the morning." Raven yawned tiredly as she put her arms around Beast Boy.

"Good night you two, Star and I will stay up a bit longer to talk to Cyborg, then head off to bed." Robin smiled, watching as Raven and Beast Boy walked out of the room, with their arms around each other.

* * *

**Mean while somewhere in a secret lair near Jump City...**

"What? You failed to capture him? GNH! You fools!" An angry male's voice yelled at Damian, Zeth and Kimi.."Gee if you want something done you HAVE to do it yourself!" The man's face was well hidden in the shadows, Kimi, Zeth and Damian couldn't see what he looked like, they didn't even know his name, they just called him Boss or Sir.

"But sir! We'll do it next time we promise...We didn't expect for her to have those sorts of powers..." Kimi gasped, sounding frightened.

"Excuses and excuses! This is important to get him for the second boss, for when she comes back! But NO you three had to fail!" The boss ranted on, angrily, banging his fists hard onto the desk, which broke in half instantly. Damian jumped in fright at the boss's temper.

"Umm even if we were successful sir, I'm sure the girl he's with would mostly send us to another dimension for capturing her beloved...She did send Terra to another dimension for flirting with Beast Boy from what I've heard." Zeth began, as he looked up at his boss.

The boss pulled out a draw and threw it at the wall in anger, the draw broke into pieces. "That's another stupid excuse! Never have I had three useless minions! PFT! That's what you think...The goth girl HATES Terra, and Terra hates her...Maybe we should capture the goth instead of the green guy.." The boss began, still ranting on at his three minions.

"Why are we after Beast Boy anyway sir?" Damian asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

The boss glanced at Damian and frowned even more. "GAH! You weren't listening were you? Well you can find out when you three can capture him! Now I'll give you the directions to get to Titans Tower and you three can leave afterwards. I want you to capture Beast Boy, no matter what it takes!"

"YES SIR!" Kimi nodded, raising her hand to her forehead for a second. "We'll do our best, if we have trouble could we have backup?"

The boss looked around for a map and found the one he was after, he then gave it to Kimi. "I'm trusting you with this map to Titans Tower...Yes I'll send for backups when the Titans are too much of a handful for you three! Three against five..." The boss's voice rambled on.

"Great! We'll be back and the next time we return *hopefully* we will have Beast Boy!" Kimi gave her boss a weak smile and crossed her fingers when she said hopefully.

"Don't fail me or you three will be fired!" The boss warned, frowning at them.

"Gnh! What are we waiting for then Kimi and Zeth, let's go! Bye Boss! We'll be back soon." Damian cried out, he turned around and ran up to the door, he waited for Kimi and Zeth to catch up then, the three of them left the lair.

* * *

**The next morning...**

Starfire was the first one to wake up out of her and Robin, she smiled as she rest her head gently on his shoulder, snuggling up close to him. Robin woke up next, he smiled seeing Starfire laying next to him, he put his arm around her and hugged her. "Morning Star!" He chirped, stealing a kiss from her lips.

"Good morning, Robin." Starfire smiled, she got up and went to open the curtains at her bedroom window. She smiled even more when she saw the clear blue sky, the sun shone down on Jump City. "It is a glorious day Robin. May we go swimming in the Titans Tower's Pool?"

Robin glanced out the window from the bed, he was laying down for a moment then got up to join her side. "Of course we can Star...Sounds like a great idea, we could also have drinks and food there too. Maybe a game of pool volley ball as well!" Robin replied, he put his arms around her and hugged her.

Starfire turned around to look at Robin, she hugged him then pressed her lips against his, pulling him into a kiss. Robin deepened the kiss, enjoying the moment with her, as he kept his arms around her.

* * *

Ember was back, and eating breakfast in the kitchen, humming a tune to herself. She had returned with Seth who was still sleeping in the spare room, Robin's old room. Ember was alone for a while until she heard Raven and Beast Boy talking to each other as they entered the kitchen, with their arms around each others waist.

"Morning Beast Boy and Raven!" Ember chirped, she put her bowl of cereal down on the table and rushed over to greet them.

"Welcome back Ember.. Morning, it's going to be a hot day by the looks of things." Beast Boy smiled.

"A good enough day to swim in the pool. Glad we have one. Welcome back and how did things go?" Raven wondered. She let go of Beast Boy then began to make herself some herbal tea.

Beast Boy began to make some Tofu Waffles, for him and Raven.

"They were um a bit complicated..." Ember began, with a sigh. "But all worked out well in the end! I'll tell you all about it." She then told them what had happened.

* * *

Seth woke up next and made his way down to the kitchen, he smiled seeing Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Ember sitting down and talking or eating.

"Morning everyone!" Seth cried out happily, waving to the Titans.

Robin turned his attention to Seth, raising an eye brow in suspicion, he had never met Seth until now. "Who are you?"

"Name's Seth...The reason why I'm here is complicated and it's about Terra..." Seth began, as he rubbed the back of his head, looking a bit nervous.

Raven frowned at the mention of Terra. "I'm out of here." She got up and placed her empty plate onto the table, then left the room. "I don't want to hear anything about Terra!"

Beast Boy joined Raven, placing his plate on the table too. "I agree with Raven..." He left the room with Raven with out looking at Seth.

Seth stared after them in surprise. "What's with those two?" He gasped.

"Long story...What were you going to say?" Robin asked , glancing at Seth.

Seth looked at the four Titans that were left in the room, he then began to tell them his side of Terra's story. "I'm here to say that Terra's innocent and she did not mean to cause all the trouble..It was Slade's doing!" He began.

* * *

**Will the Titans believe Seth about Terra being innocent?**  
**What are Kimi, Damian and Zeth planning to do next? **  
**What will happen when Terra returns? **  
**Who is Kimi, Damian and Zeth's Boss?**

**Find out the next chapter!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews *hugs***


End file.
